Places to go, People to forget
by WaterCoolerRomance
Summary: Two runaways. One life. When luck brings them together can they forget their demons and help each other get the life the both want? B/E. All Human. OOC
1. No easy way out

"Up, get up right this minute!" Victoria screeched, her nasal voice bringing me out of my hazy, restless sleep. Mornings were always like this, sometimes, when I woke up with a carefree feeling (something that was extremely rare) I would smile to myself, I would think of how ridiculous my situation was, how Victoria made me feel like Harry Potter or something with the way she would rap on my door, not wanting to enter my pathetic cardboard box of a room, as if I were a disease.

She banged the door one more time before storming downstairs to cook James his usual feast of a breakfast. I crawled out of bed, literally, and stepped towards my small chest of drawers, I pulled out a pair of navy skinny jeans and a Stone Sour shirt. I sat on my bed, putting on my converse and opened my door, bracing myself for what stood ahead. I took the stairs carefully, knocking on the kitchen door before entering. James looked up as I entered, smirking at me, his greasy hair falling in front of his vile face.

"Morning" I greeted, trying to be polite as possible. After all, today of all days I needed to be on their good side, I needed to try to get out this house without any bruises, broken bones and without tear-stained cheeks. They grunted in reply as I sat opposite James, keeping my eyes down on the table. Victoria placed a slice of dry toast in front of me and I groaned inwardly. Why was it that they could afford to eat like royalty, to live like royalty but then as soon as it came to me they 'couldn't afford' to sustain that way of life. I thanked Victoria, and began to eat the measly slice of toast in front of me, trying to disguise my hunger by eating slowly.

I was always hungry nowadays, but I daren't ask for more food, Victoria and James made sure I was well informed of how unwelcome I was in this house, of the fact that I was lucky to have what I had, to be fed and have a place to sleep. It may sound ungrateful, but I didn't think I was lucky, to be honest I thought I had the worst stinking luck in town! I didn't feel lucky to be fed enough to keep me going but not enough to satisfy the constant feeling of hunger. I didn't feel lucky to have the sleeping chambers I had now, the room was so small a full size bed wouldn't fit in it and it was so narrow that there was barely any space between the edge of my tiny bed and the wall. And I definitely didn't feel lucky to be in this house, especially with them. What was lucky about what I had? Realistically, there was nothing. Barely fed, unloved and the 'family' punch bag.

Today was different though, today I was going to leave, leave and never look back at this god damned dump. I would never again live in fear of beatings; I would be my own person and make a life for myself, a life that included absolutely no one from this ratty little town.

After the usual verbal abuse I was excused and told to leave for school. I went upstairs to go and collect my books. At least that's what I told them. As soon as my door was shut, separating me from them, I grabbed my school bag and emptied all my school stuff, shoving it under my bed so it was out of sight. I then shimmied along the wall to my chest of drawers, I emptied the contents into my bag, which I'm sad to say, fit. I had so little clothes now it was quite sad. I had to buy everything myself, using the wages I got from my ill-paying job at the Newton's store.

I went down the stairs and bid farewell to Victoria and James, making sure they knew I had left. I walked along our quiet road until I reached the corner, I turned left, the opposite direction to school and headed towards the woods. Once there I sat on a tree trunk where I could watch the house from. Now it was just a case of watching and waiting.

20 minutes later I was freezing and my butt was numb as anything. I rooted through my bag, pulling out a hoodie and pulled it on, revelling in the warmth. Soon after Victoria climbed into her expensive Porsche and pulled off the drive, on her way to work. It was only James left now, but I was beginning to get impatient and, knowing James, I would have to wait a hell of a lot longer.

I began to walk through the woods, not venturing too far from the trails, after all, this was me we were talking about and with my luck and coordination I would be on my butt in a matter of seconds if I approached anything too uneven. I went back to the log I had sat on around every 10 minutes to check if James had left yet. After about an hour I went back every 20 minutes, and after another hour it was every 30 minutes.

I was really anxious now, earlier when I was packing my bags and readying myself to leave I had been fine, better than I expected, I suppose that was just the adrenaline though wasn't it? Now, with hours having passed and not long left before Victoria would return from work I really was getting worried. If James didn't leave the house soon then I wouldn't have a chance to get into the house again, it was obvious that he wasn't going to work today, my only hope was that he found another reason to leave the house, even if it was just for 20 minutes, that was all the time I needed,

The worry started to really get to me and I began to feel faint, I sat down on the log and put my head between my knees, trying to calm myself. I never had dealt well with pressure. After a few minutes of sitting like that I felt calmer and sat up, I looked over at the house and my heart dropped as I saw that his car was still there. There was no way he would leave without it though; he was far too lazy to walk anywhere, so he must still be in.

I was brought out of thoughts by the snapping of a twig behind me, I spun around, panicked. Nothing. I scanned the area with my eyes, nothing. But there had to be something, twigs don't just snap for no reason, right? Then again, maybe it was just an animal. I dismissed my worries and turned back around to watch the house. I sat there for a while later but I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that I was being watched. I heard a noise to my left, followed by muffled cursing. I shot up from the log and began to head over to where the noise had come from. It sounded like it had come from deeper into the woods, where the trees were thicker and closer together.

I carried on walking in that direction, determined to find out what was going on and who was there. Adrenaline was leaving no room for fear in my mind, and as I got deeper into the woods more cursing came and a tall figure clad I dark jeans and a black hoodie darted from their hiding place behind a large tree and began to run.

I'm not really sure what made me do it, maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe I was just feeling adventurous, but I ran after the figure, determined to find out what they were doing here, spying on me.

The figure was fast, I'll give him that. I assumed it was a he anyway; he seemed too tall to be a girl, too lean. My coordination didn't seem to help my case much either, I tripped regularly, but carried on anyway, we were getting deeper and deeper into the wood and I began to wonder if I would ever find my way back to the house.

The figure was starting to slow, spurring me on, giving me the will to push myself and catch up with him.

Out of nowhere he was nowhere to be seen; one minute he was getting closer and closer and I was going to catch him, the next he was nowhere. I ran faster, determined to find the ass that got me into this situation.

The trees were clearing and floor getting herder, I sped up again, not sure how much more my body could take, trying to ignore the pain that came with every step. Then, just as suddenly as I had lost him, I went flying, slipping and sliding on my backside and colliding, full speed, into something hard.

"Ow!" I groaned. Great, so I'd done all that for nothing. I rolled off the hard thing I had collided with, presumably a rock, and lay with my eyes closed on my back, catching my breath. I scolded myself for being so stupid as I sat up and assessed the situation, I seemed to be in a puddle of mud. _Joy_. I thought, _well I'm going to have fun trying to go unnoticed like _this_ aren't I?_ I stood up, huffing as I did so, every inch of my body in pain from the wild goose chase.

I looked down at my now mud covered body, praying the mud hadn't gotten into my bag of clean clothes. I thought about how hopelessly lost I was at that moment, about how my whole plan was spoiled and how I would have to sneak home to wash up and try again tomorrow, then I looked myself over again.

I don't know why, but at that moment my whole situation just seemed completely and utterly _hilarious _to me. I burst into laughter, flopping back into the mud, laughing and laughing so much it hurt, my laughter echoing around me.

"Mind sharing the joke?" a velvety voice said from behind, I scrambled to my feet and spun around to face the direction the voice had come from, my heart nearly stopping from shock. Before me stood a mud covered figure, tall, lean. It was the guy I had been chasing. Looks like I hadn't lost him at all! I'd just joined him in the mud. This brought on another round of laughter and he stood there with an amused look on his mud covered face as he watched he giggle to myself.

"Sorry" I said after I'd calmed down and could form a coherent sentence.

"For what?" he asked, looking me up and down, before smiling politely at me.

I thought about that for a second. He had a point. "I'm not really sure" I admitted. He smiled crookedly at me and despite the fact that he was covered in mud I could tell he was good looking, impossibly good looking. I blushed and looked at the floor. "If I hadn't chased you then you wouldn't have fallen?" it came out as a question.

He laughed, the magical sound echoing around us as my laughter had done before. I felt foolish now, I realised, regretting my silly outburst. _He probably thinks I'm a nutter now _I thought grimly.

"Am I not to blame for you chasing me?" he asked, I looked up, the confusion obviously clear on my face. He recognised my confusion and smiled "Was I not the one watching _you_? Is it any wonder you thought as me as a threat? In a wood, on your own and you're being watched by a strange man." He looked at me oddly then, as if trying to work something about me out. "Although, I wonder how clever it was to chase me. Most people would have the logic to run _away _from danger, not follow it into a pile of mud" He laughed and I blushed, glad that I was covered in mud so that he couldn't see my blush.

"I wasn't really thinking" I admitted, looking him in the eye

"I'm glad" He smiled. I frowned in confusion at that. There was something in the way that he said it that made me believe him, just one thing played on my mind. What on earth was that supposed to mean?

…….

**Leave me a thought? Did you like it? Did you not? What was good? What was bad?**

**You know what I mean. Basically, I want to know if you think my story is worth carrying on with, worth reading and how I can improve. **

**XD**


	2. Party in the forest

We looked at each other for a few moments longer before he cleared his throat and smiled at me light-heartedly.

"It seems I'm not the only spy here though, doesn't it?" he asked, his facial expression split between humour and curiosity.

"What do you mean?" I looked around, looking for the other 'spy'.

He simply laughed at me and answered my question with one of his own. "What was so interesting about that house you have been watching for hours on end? Are you planning to rob the place or something?" He joked. I blushed at that, so I was the other 'spy' was I?

"How do you know that I was there for hours?" I asked, suddenly weary, he hadn't been watching me all that time had he? I raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled nervously at me, still looking impossibly good looking.

"I was board" he shrugged dismissively, clearly stating that the topic was to be dropped. I glared at him for a second longer before I introduced myself.

"I'm Bella" I told me, smiling timidly. I couldn't stop admiring his features, even through the caking of mud.

"Edward." He smiled. An unusual name, I thought to myself, sort of old fashioned. It suited him though, I won't deny that.

I looked down at myself once again, groaning at the thought of having to try again tomorrow. Then I thought about the state I was in now; I couldn't walk into the house looking like _this _could I? They'd demand to know where I was, they'd guess I hadn't been to school, maybe they'd even search my bag and then I'd be done for. I shuddered at the thought of all the beatings that lay ahead of me.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, his voice bringing me out of my thoughts with a start. I'd forgotten I wasn't alone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" he said gently, sensing my discomfort. I looked up at him, my eyes stinging with tears that were threatening to spill onto my face. The moment he noticed my water eyes a sudden panicked look overtook his features, I turned away immediately, not wanting him to think of me as crazy. "Bella?" I could tell he was trying to conceal the worry in his voice. So he defiantly thought I was crazy now!

I was about to apologise and try to find my way back to the path when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, sending an electric current through my body. Edward turned me around to face his mud covered self and lowered himself so he could look me directly in the eye.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned. I was shocked, not only did he not seen to think I was crazy, but he actually seemed to _care _that I was upset about something. I shook my head, looking down. I'd only just met the guy for Smarties sakes! I was hardly going to tell him things even my friends never new about! He grabbed my chin, gentle but forceful, and made me look him in the eye once again. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked again, this time I knew from his voice that he wasn't going to let this one slide.

I sighed, well I didn't have to tell him _everything, _just enough to appease him.

"I'm caked in mud" I said quietly, slightly nervously, hoping he didn't see there was more to it than that. He laughed at me then, he looked me up and down mockingly and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, I didn't have you down as the kind of girl who started crying over a little mud" he joked, amusement playing on his perfect features.

"A _little _mud?" I asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at him "Besides, what made you think that I _wasn't _the type of girl to freak about _a lot _of mud?"

He smiled down at me; playing along "Well, you've been covered in mud for about 10 minutes now and this is the first you've mentioned of it" The smug expression he wore now was infuriating, he seemed to know he'd won the debate.

"Well… I… I…" I trailed off, glaring at him playfully. He smiled at me cheekily for a second before his features softened and he took hold of my face again, making my eyes meet his.

"Are you _sure _that's all?" He seemed to know it wasn't but he wasn't going to get much more out of me. I was very stubborn when I wanted to be.

I wasn't planning on telling him anything but as my silence continued he changed his expression to a heartbreakingly beautiful pleading look, and my resolve wavered.

"Fine" I sighed "I won't be able to sneak into the house like this; they'll know I haven't been to school, they'll want to know why and then I'm done for." I looked down at the floor. Edward was quiet for a moment and I wondered if he thought I was being silly. He moved to sit on a tree stump not far from the mud patch me had fallen in and gestured for me to sit next to him. I sat down, nervously, not really knowing what to say, hoping he would be the one to break the silence first.

"This house you want to sneak into? I take it this is the house you've been watching all day?" He said finally, I nodded at him chewing my lip. "And whose house is this?" He seemed very serious all of a sudden, all evidence of his playful behaviour previously gone.

"Mine" I whispered, I don't know why I whispered, for some reason I felt exactly like a kid getting into trouble at school; he was so serious. "Well, it belongs to my step parents, but I live there" I corrected. _Well I used to _I thought to myself?

"You _used _to? What does that mean?" He looked at me, curiosity burning in his eyes. _Damn it, did I just say that aloud? _I could feel myself blushing bright red, I let my hair flop down from my shoulders, creating a curtain between the two of us.

A cold but soft hand swiftly pushed the hair aside and he knelt on the hard floor so he was facing me and I had no choice but to look him in the eye. "What do you mean you _used _to?" He seemed, once again, to be genuinely concerned.

Looking into his eyes I once again found it impossible to lie. "I ran away" I gulped. "Or at least I _tried _to. I left this morning and planned on sneaking back in when James and Victoria were at work to get my account card and cheque book. They keep it their room you see, and if they ever found out that I had been in there I would have hell to pay" The blush that had crept into my cheeks was really quite embarrassing, and it made me want to look away from Edward, but his eyes held me, I couldn't look away, even if his hand would let me.

He seemed to be digesting this information, his face an unreadable mask. I sat quietly, waiting for him to speak again all the time watching his face carefully, waiting for the mask to break and show me some sort of emotion. Then again, did I really want to know what he was feeling right now? Maybe he thought I was a psycho. Just the thought of him leaving made me even more anxious. _How odd._

"Why?" He asked once he had found his voice again "Why did you leave? And why did your step parents not let you have access to your accounts? Why can't go into their room?" His string of questions confused me momentarily; I hadn't been expecting that response.

"Why?" I repeated. My throat dry, I was giving away more and more of my secrets by the second and if I wasn't careful he would know everything very soon. I cleared my throat, trying to remind myself not to tell all. I looked him in the eye once again and answered his questions.

"I left because I wasn't welcome, they didn't want me there, and I was just something to make the house look untidy. They make sure I don't have access to my accounts because in them is all the money my parents left to me when they died, including all the money that came from the house being sold after they died. If I had access to this money then they know I'd make a run for it, thus exposing them for what they really are" I said simply, scolding myself for letting too much information slip.

He stood, frozen, for a while, each second I was getting more and more scared that this time I really had said too much and he'd be running away soon enough. The fact that he knew this much about me scared me, nobody knew any of the stuff I had just told him. It wasn't so much that he knew _me, _because in reality he didn't, but he knew my past and he seemed to have an uncanny ability to break through my defences. I was too honest when he was around, far too honest. Something odd about him made me want to trust him, to want him to trust me. Strange, but true.

What he did next shocked me more than if he had turned and sprinted away, shouting insults behind him. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, as I sat there, struggling to breathe, I couldn't help but revel in the feel of him against me. Silly, I know, I mean I'd only just met the guy for goodness sakes! First I'd poured my, up until now, best kept secrets and now I was hoping, admittedly in vain, that he would feel the same way about me as I do him.

He released me, pulling me up so that we were both standing next to the stump and took my hand, pulling me in the direction we had come from.

"W-where are we going?" I stuttered, suddenly afraid, was he taking me home? Did he _want _me to get hurt? "Edward? Where are you taking me? I can't go home Edward! Please don't make me!" I begged like a silly young girl.

He turned abruptly, his face torn between anger and hurt. "Do you _seriously _think I would take you back there to them after what I've just heard?" he spat, I held my breath, suddenly terrified, out of nowhere he seemed suddenly dangerous and without thinking I tried to take my hand from his. As he realised what I was trying to do all the anger in his face disappeared, only to be replaced by more hurt. His sad expression was enough to halt me in my actions, now feeling incredibly guilty, not to mention stupid, I gripped his squeezed his hand and smiled at him, trying to lift his sad expression.

Nothing. "I'm sorry Edward, really I am. I just panicked that's all. I'm so stupid sometimes!" I added the last bit for my own benefit, as more of an afterthought for my ears only rather trying to seek attention. "I'm sorry" I added again, taking his face in my muddy hands, trying to make him look at me so he could see how truly sorry I was.

He looked at me, his sad eyes boring into mine, before he hugged me again, gently this time, and took my hand again, beginning to lead us along the path once again.

"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have panicked you" he mumbled.

"Its okay" I said timidly, I smiled at him and tried to move the conversation on, trying to get back the light-hearted, funny Edward that had appeared earlier. "So, where _are _we going?" I asked, looking at him with curious eyes.

We were on the path by now and we were walking at a slow pace, despite the darkening skies.

"Well I was thinking we could get all your account details tomorrow, but until then we need to find somewhere to go, not to mention wash up. I don't know about you, but I don't think our appearances will go down very well" he grinned at me, swinging our arms between us.

"Okay, cool, just one question"

"Shoot"

"Where are we going to stay?"

……….

**Leave me a thought?**

**Please?**

**XD**


	3. Long nights in Winterhaven

He looked slightly nervous then, as if he thought I'd reject his idea or something. It was strange but I really did trust Edward, even though I'd hardly known him for an hour there was just something about him that made me trust him.

"Well… I mean… You don't _have _to go with my plan… If you're not comfortable with it then I'll think pf something else. Honestly, just say the word and the plans out…" I wasn't getting it; in fact the only thing I _was _getting was impatient. Why didn't he just come out and say it? The longer he left it the bigger the butterflies became.

After what seemed like a year I finally lost my rag. "Oh, just say it will you?" I snapped, immediately feeling ashamed of myself, after all, he was being perfectly nice to me, more than nice in fact, and here I was biting his head off… "Sorry" I mumbled after a second of him not saying anything, his silence just feeding my anxiety.

He laughed at me then, I looked up at him, he didn't seem angry, just amused.

"Sorry, you're just so cute when you're angry" he laughed again and began swinging our arms between us once again.

I blushed, "Babies are cute, and puppies are cute… I am _not _cute_._" I tried to hide my embarrassment by looking at the floor. He stopped walking, lifting my face in his hand so I was looking at him straight on.

"I never said it was a bad thing, in fact I happen to _like _cute." He laughed. I blushed but smiled, somewhat shyly, all the same. He started walking again then, taking me along with him, steadying me every now and then when I fell…

We had nearly reached the path, pointless conversations flowing easily, when I remembered his previous, anxious self.

"So, what was so terrible about this place we're staying?" I joked, hoping to get my answer this time. "The way it made you so anxious anyone would have thought it was a slaughter house"

He smiled awkwardly at this… _god; he isn't a vegetarian is he? _I thought stupidly to myself. I mentally slapped my forehead at my stupidity and waited for his answer.

"It's not that it's a terrible place, I just don't know if you will be comfortable" he hedged, not looking me in the eye, I nodded, signalling for him to carry on. "I was thinking maybe would could go to my hotel room" he mumbled, as if hoping that I wouldn't hear.

I froze. _Excuse me?! _"What?" I demanded, blushing furiously under the mud. He seemed so nice, surely he wasn't like _that? _Was he?

He looked panicked then, he started talking quickly, rushing to explain himself, and it was so quick I struggled to keep up with his words.

"it's just that I can't afford another room, and unless you have enough money for a room tonight?" he didn't wait for me to answer, he carried on with his high-speed rant without giving me a chance to draw breath "And I promise I didn't mean to disrespect you, I mean I didn't want you to go with me because of _that_ You need a place to stay, and wash up and I have one, that's all there is to it! You'll have complete privacy, I swear, and I'll sleep on the floor, you can have a bed." his voice was drenched with panic and it was plastered all over his face. I though he'd finished and I was just about to say it was okay, and that I understand, when he launched into another panic-stricken explanation. "I'm sorry if I disrespected or offended you, really I am, I'm not like that, I promise… You don't have to I'd underst-"

I put my hand over his talking mouth, effectively cutting his rant short. He looked at me questioningly,

"If you talk anymore I think I'll have to gag you" I explained jokingly, his expression softened and I felt him smile under my hand. "Okay, promise you'll talk like a civilised human being now?" he snickered and I laughed with him.

He nodded and I removed my hand, allowing him to speak again.

"Oh, and thanks." I took his hand again, squeezing it lightly as we began to walk again. He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. "For letting me stay with you, I appreciate it."

"You don't mind?" he asked, shocked. "I thought I'd upset you" he admitted to me, smiling shyly

"Well, I _was _a bit shocked, but if it really is as innocent as you say then why shouldn't' I? It's not like I've got any other options" Smiling gratefully I looked up at him, and then at our surroundings, we were back by the log I had been watching the house from hours ago.

"Really?" he asked, I thought I'd heard a bit of excitement in his voice but dismissed it, reminding myself that he was only being friendly. I nodded, smiling. He smiled back before pulling me towards the main road, making sure we kept out of view of the houses.

The walk to his hotel took around half and hour, but oddly it felt like next to no time. Conversation flowed easily between the two of us and we laughed, joked and talked our way through the town.

The hotel was a small one, with hardly any people staying there. We walked through the lobby, trying to get as little attention as possible. After all, if the staff saw us they probably wouldn't be too impressed. I bet we were ruining their carpet!

His room was on one of the lower floors, and was very basic. There was a double bed pressed against the left wall and a small sofa and TV against the right. Along the back wall was a mirror and opposite that was a wardrobe.

"It's cramped, and it's not the most homely of places at the best of times, but it gets you through the nights." He smiled awkwardly, then, handing me a towel, pointed out the bathroom. I thanked him and left to shower. It wasn't until I looked in the mirror did I realise just how muddy I was. I was _covered!_

I groaned, slapping the towel down onto the counter, cursing my awful bad luck.

"Are you okay?" Edward knocked on the door, his voice sounding genuinely worried

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just didn't realise I looked like a mud monster" I replied, taking back my earlier curses. After all, if this hadn't had happened, would I have met Edward. He laughed and I heard him walk away and the TV turn on.

Digging through my bag I pulled out my shampoo and soap, placing them on the shelf on the inside of the shower itself. I undressed, and turned on the shower, stepping under the heavy stream of water and began to scrub at my body. I was being as quick as possible, but I wanted to make sure I was clean.

My mind began to wonder as I started to wash the mud out of my hair. I though of Edward, of how good he looked, despite the fact that he was covered in mud. I thought of his hair, of his crooked smile and found myself grinning stupidly to myself. I scolded myself for being so silly; Edward probably thought of me as a friend, and that was all… Why would he think of me as anything else? I'm just a Plain Jane.

Promising myself that I would try to keep my thoughts about Edward strictly friend-like (after all I didn't want him to think I was some silly little school girl with a stupid crush on him) I turned off the shower and started to towel myself dry.

10 minutes later, clad in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a tank top, I stepped out of the bathroom, Edward turned as I walked over to the bed, dumping my bags there and bundling my muddy clothes into a plastic bag I had found in the bathroom. I put the plastic carrier back into my backpack and turned to look at him.

He sat there; still as muddy as he was when we walked in here, staring at me, his mouth slightly agape. I blushed automatically; I looked down at myself to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important, when I found that I was fully dressed I stood there, lost in though, trying to work out why he was staring. What was wrong with me?!

He cleared his throat after a while and mumbled an apology. He stood up and grabbed a towel from a shelf in the wardrobe and smiled awkwardly as he made his way towards the bathroom.

I sat myself down on the sofa, absentmindedly flicking through channels, racking my brains. What was wrong? Why was he looking at me like that? I looked in the mirror, nothing out of the ordinary on my face, nothing out of the ordinary with my long, plain hair, nothing out of the ordinary about my clothes. _What is wrong then?_

I stood, frowning at myself, in front of the mirror, so engrossed in my own cross examination that I didn't notice when the shower turned off and he walked into the room in pyjama bottoms and a form-hugging shirt.

I felt an arm slink around my waist and his breath on my neck. "don't frown; I think you look beautiful"

No hiding the blush that appeared then.

……………………

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Constructive criticism welcome!**

**XD**


	4. The Diary of Jane

He laughed at my reaction and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out blankets and placing them on the tiny sofa. I stood there for a few more seconds, watching him, as my embarrassment wore off.

We sat silently for a while, watching the TV. It wasn't an awkward silence, luckily!

I looked over at him after about 10 minutes, he way lying down on the tiny sofa, his legs hanging off the edge, he looked so cramped! No _way _was he going to get a good night's sleep on that thing! I'd have to swap with him! I was smaller than him, I'd be able to get comfy on there, he wouldn't.

I stood up, walking over to the sofa, perching on the armrest. He smiled cutely at me. God, if I thought the mud-covered Edward was hot, then jeez, the clean Edward was … wow!

I laughed at my stupidity, he raised a questioning eyebrow at me and I blushed. I must get some kind of control over what I do in my _head _and what I do out loud!

I smiled at him now, through my embarrassment and the got to the point.

"We're swapping" I said simply, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

Correction: _attempting _to pull him up and failing miserably!

He laughed at my apparent lack of strength and the sat up, pulling me to sit in the now vacant space next to him.

"I don't think so" he smiled, turning his attention back to the TV, his arm resting lightly on my shoulders. "You're the guest" he added after a while

"But this sofa is _tiny!_" I exclaimed "No _way _are you going to get a good night's sleep on here! I felt genuinely guilty about this! Here he was, being nice to me, letting me stay here for free and I was making him uncomfortable

"I'll manage" he dismissed. He turned to face me then, smiling crookedly, I think I must've temporarily forgotten how to breathe because next thing you know he was laughing at me "Breathe Bella" I blushed and looked at my hands.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I looked back up at his face, his green eyes looking back at me. I nodded and he handed me a menu off the coffee table "Have anything you want"

Oh, and he was generous too! Damn it! Now I felt even worse!

"Here's the deal; we swap, I eat" I reasoned.

"No deal" He said, looking me up and down "you can't sleep on this thing"

"And you can?!" I replied, I was _not _going to let him sleep on this damned sofa! I was stubborn to a fault and I was not about to lose this battle.

He nodded, laughing "Yep, that's about it to be honest!" I scowled at him for a while before I smiled sweetly and reminded him of my reasoning.

"Fine, then I don't eat" I stated simply, crossing my arms across my chest stubbornly. I carried on watching TV while he sat in silence.

"Bella don't be ridiculous!" he said finally, sounding slightly exasperated "You're practically skeletal as it is!" he added.

Ouch… that hurt.

"Thanks a lot, Jerkasaurous!" I retorted, getting up and sitting on the bed like a silly 10 years old girl in a stop. It seemed silly to get upset about something so trivial; I know he didn't mean to upset me right?

But if he thought of me as 'skeletal' then … then…. Well it's not the most attractive thought of all is it? Then again, why was I expecting him to think of me as attractive? I was _average_. Plain Jain. And he was… Well he was not.

I wasn't sulking for long before his brilliant green eyes were in front of me, with a pleading expression filling them.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean to upset you!" he babbled, if I wasn't sulking then I would've laughed! He was exactly as he had been earlier in the woods. "I wasn't thinking! I was being stupid! Honestly, I'm so sorry!" I said, his eyes full of sincerity.

I huffed, unable to keep up this vendetta when his eyes were pleading with me that way. "It's okay" I mumbled, smiling slightly. "Forget it, I was being silly" I said, pushing him away so that I could get off the bed and go sit back on the sofa. He followed me, the same worried expression written all over his features.

I felt bad for putting it there. I felt almost sad to see it there. _Snap out of it Bella! Don't be so ridiculous! You sound like a silly school girl! _ I scolded myself. Jeez, I had been scolding myself a lot recently! I really need to stop being so delirious.

I sat and continued staring at the TV. Edward agreed to my deal, obviously not wanting to infuriate me any more. We ordered the food and ate in silence. Edward apologised every now and then, each time I told me to forget about it and every time he ignored me. To be honest, I didn't really know what to say to him now, all the free-flowing conversation seemed to have drained away and, in its wake, left a heavy feeling of awkwardness.

We watched some rubbish sit-com on TV until I began to yawn and Edward turned off the TV, declaring it was time for me to sleep. I lay down on the sofa, huddling to keep warm and Edward, seeing how cold I was, draped an extra blanket over me. He bend down next to me, his eyes sincere and serious.

"I promise I didn't mean any harm earlier! I feel awful." I said, I tried to argue but he put his hand over my mouth, much as I had done to him earlier, and smiled slightly. "I meant what I said earlier, I really do think you're beautiful"

I blushed harder than ever and, although it was too dark to see my reddening skin, he obviously knew I was blushing as he laughed and bid goodnight, walking over to his bed and climbing in.

I lay for about 20 minutes, waiting for sleep, thinking about the days events… Gosh, so much had changed since this morning! Earlier I was a sad, lonely 18 year old girl and now I was going to sleep with a smile on my face! Admittedly, it was mainly because of Edward, it made ma a lot happier than it should to know that he thought I was beautiful.

I hardly knew him really, I didn't know _why _he was here, living in a hotel with hardly any money, I didn't know where he was from. Heck, I didn't even know how _old _he was. All I knew was that I like him, much more than I should.

…………………………

I woke up the next morning in the massive, fluffy bed, wrapped in the warm covers. I was temporarily confused at first… This wasn't my room.

The events of the previous day came flooding back and I found myself smiling to myself like an idiot as I thought of Edward and the mud. Absurd I know, but what the hey?

I sat up, looking around me for any sign of Edward and found his still form under the thin blankets on the sofa. Wasn't _I _supposed to be the one on the sofa?! Had he moved me in the night or something? I felt a strange rush of gratitude for Edward, _aww! _ I thought, _how sweet! _Then I laughed aloud at myself, gosh, it's not like we're _together _or anything! Jeez1 he was just being a gentleman…

All the same, I needed to thank him.

I got up, still cocooned within a pile of blankets, and went over to his sleeping body. I bent down next top him, admiring his still form momentarily. Gosh, he looked so angelic asleep. It was cute.

I shook my head, effectively clearing the thoughts, and poked him in the arm. He didn't even stir. _Darn _I thought, cursing my weakness… I jabbed him a few more times before giving up and decided to wait until he was up to thank him.

I waited ten minutes.

Then another ten.

Then yet another ten.

After that I was just too impatient, I jumped up off the bed and grabbed my phone and an unused mug from the counter near the TV.

I went to my music store on my ancient phone and placed it in the china mug, I then put the mug on the pillow next to Edward's ear. I ran over to the hotel phone and dialled my number.

I stood back and watched as Edward was woken up by Breaking Benjamin's The Dairy of Jane, the china mug effectively magnifying the volume. He bolted off the sofa, a dazed, panicked look in his eyes as I giggled and he looked around, looking for the source of the ear-splitting music.

It wasn't long before he had the mug in his hand, taking my phone out and pressing stop, the look on his face clearly stating that he was _not _amused!

"Oh, good! You're up!" I smiled at him innocently as he continued to glower at me.

Eventually, the glares got too much and I gave in and apologised. "It's just that you wouldn't wake up!" I said, like a two year old girl

"Couldn't you wait?" he said, the agitation still ringing in his voice

"I did!" I moaned like a child! "But you were taking _forever!_" I pouted. Folding my arms across my chest defensively and continued my silly childlike pouting.

He simply laughed then, his magical laugh echoing around the room. "What _was _that rubbish anyway?" he said, seemingly light hearted again, much like yesterday.

"What? My music?" I asked, reasonably offended "Breaking Benjamin" I stated, looking him up and down mockingly

"Well it's bad" he laughed at my silly behaviour, pulling clean clothes out of a bag an getting ready to go and change

"I don't know what you're on about" I dismissed "Breaking Benjamin are freaking amazing!" I smiled at him as he shook his head and went off into the bathroom to change.

………………….

Half an hour later we were both dressed and eating jam on toast. I kept on stealing quick glances at him whenever I could, he looked so good today! He had a skin tight black jumper on with black jeans and tatty old converse.

"So," he said after we'd been talking light heartedly for a while "Was there a particular reason for blasting my eardrums this morning or did you just think it would be fun?" he joked, finishing his toast and reaching for another slice

"Well actually yes" I laughed "believe it or not, I don't spend my life trying to frighten people with 'rubbish'" I said, the quotation marks clear in my tone. He chuckled quietly and waited for me to continue. I took another bite of my toast before answering. "I woke up in the bed"

"Is there a problem?" he asked nonchalantly

"well I fell asleep on the sofa" I replied, raising an eyebrow at him

"Well, I couldn't sleep thinking of you on that tiny thing so I swapped us" he smiled

"You shouldn't have though! It was part of the deal!" I pouted. He laughed at my childlike behaviour and got up to place our plates on the try the food had come on.

"Well, I guess I broke the deal then didn't I?" he answered, his eyes full of amusement as he looked down at me

I scowled for a minute before thanking him.

"Just don't let it happen again!"

He laughed at me yet again. "I wouldn't count on that"

………………….


	5. Oh, happy neighbour

………………………

We rounded the corner of my road to see that both cars were gone. _Perfect! _I thought. That makes things easier.

"Stay here" Edward instructed once we got on the drive, he pushed me against the hedge so I was out of view and strode over to the window, peering inside. He smiled at me happily once he'd finished his investigation and then went around to the side window and peered in.

"What's the best way in?" He asked once he was satisfied that the place was empty, he seemed rather uptight about this, I felt guilty about involving him to be truthful. I had told him it was okay but he refused to leave me alone… If either James or Victoria came home while we were here it wasn't only me that would be done for.

I swallowed against my apprehension and pointed towards the back garden. "Through the window" I said, he didn't hesitate to grab my hand and pull me over the garden fence with him, once we were over he dragged me along with him. He stood in front of the window for a while, a calculating look on him face.

"Okay, I'll try to prise it open, hopefully it won't break" he said, setting to work using the tools he had brought with him, where he had got these tools from I had no idea.

For near on 5 minutes I stood in the tiny back garden, my apprehension growing more and more uncontrollable with every second that passes, while Edward's gorgeous body obstructed my view of the window, meaning I had no idea how long this would take and if it was working or not. When he finally turned around with a triumphant grin on his face my heart nearly skipped a beat, partly due to relief and partly due to the fact that Edward looked so damn good! _Focus Bella! _

I climbed in first, fitting easily through the average size window and crawling onto the worktop, lowering myself down to the familiar floor as Edward pulled himself through the window. I'll admit, it was more of a struggle for him than it was me and I couldn't help but giggle watching him struggle, he scowled at me and I was instantly quiet… He was scary sometimes…

Once he was through he straightened his clothes and cleared this throat. "lead the way" he said, gesturing with his hands for me to get to business…

I walked up the familiar stairs and opened the door to my bedroom… It was exactly the same as it had been when I left, in fact I bet Victoria and James hadn't even noticed I was gone yet! I pulled some extra hoodies and shirts from a drawer under my bed and went over to my desk. I looked wistfully at my collection of books, I adored them all and yet I was leaving them here, I _had _to leave them here! Edward was busy examining my CD collection, it was tiny, usually I spent all the money I earned on clothes but occasionally I would indulge myself and get a CD or two. I loved music, it was my escape…

"I'm going to get my account stuff" I said after I'd got everything from my room, he nodded, moving on to look at my books.

I opened the door to their bedroom, gosh it was a mess! There were clothes _everywhere _and all sorts of rubbish lying on every surface. I picked my way over to their bedside table and started opening the drawers, looking for the little black book that held all the stuff I needed to get my hands on my money.

I searched the drawers once, and then again… _Damn! _I couldn't find it anywhere! I sat on the bed, defeated, looking around the room in wonder, _where on earth could it be?! _I thought, getting impatient.

_Bingo! _I thought as my eyes landed on a tiny drawer at the bottom of their wardrobe, it was barely noticeable, it _must _be in there! I ran over to it, pulling it open forcefully and rummaging through the documents, passports and bills. At the bottom of the pile I found my little black book _and _the passport that I had only used once when I was invited away with friends and James and Victoria didn't want to make anyone suspicious so they sent me.

"WOO!" I yelled without thinking, holding the two little books in my hands and doing a silly little happy dance in the middle of the carpet…

Edward cleared his throat behind me and I turned with a start, blushing as I realised he'd seen the whole thing, the smirky-smile thing he was doing right now showed it all! God, he looked good! I mentally slapped my forehead as I began to recover from my embarrassment.

"What an interesting little dance you have there" he said, trying to hold back his laughter. I giggled at his expression, picking up the books from the floor, which I had dropped in surprise when Edward had appeared and walked through to my room, passing him in the doorway.

"Tell me about it" I laughed as I passed. He simply laughed and followed me back to my room. I stuffed my account stuff and passport into my bag and put my now bulging bag on my back.

"Ready?" Edward asked, I nodded in response and we left the room closing the door behind us. We started down the stairs before I remembered something.

"OH!" I squeaked, turning around and running back into my room and picking up a picture frame. In it, it held a picture of me and my best friend Jacob. He had moved to San Francisco two years previously but visited as frequently as possible, he one the only person who knew the extent of damage Victoria and James had done to me and was like a brother to me.

This picture was taken on his last visit by his girlfriend, Leah, and it was taken at our favourite beach. Jacob had thrown me over his back about 10 minutes previously and refused to put me down so after a while or shouting and kicking I gave up and allowed Leah to take a picture of us. I looked so happy in the picture, another reason to love Jacob; he was like a little ray of sunshine, you could never be sad around him!

The thought of him turning up here in a few months for his annual visit only to find me gone made my heart ache and my eyes pricked with tears. Edward was watching me from the door and when he saw my watery eyes he pulled me into a soft hug, stroking my hair and whispering that it would be okay.

I could hug him all day.

Eventually though, I pulled away, not wanting to weird him out, and smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks"

"No problem" He said, peering down at the photo, he seemed to be sad right now, his eyes seemed somewhat vexed as he looked up at me and down to the photo once again.

"You make a cute couple" he said, looking anywhere but my face, I couldn't mistake the look of anger and dislike on his face, but that wasn't for me. Was he jealous? Was _he _jealous? Ha! The thought made me want to laugh, although I couldn't shrug off the feeling that maybe that was the case…

I looked at him for a moment later before I started giggling wildly. He looked down at me then, the anger and dislike was clouded by confusion as I continued my laughing fit.

Eventually, I calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence.

"That's Jacob" I stated, watching his face closely for any tell tale signs of jealousy.

"Lovely" although he had tried to hide the sarcasm in his voice I managed to catch it and smiled to myself.

"I've known him since I was born, his dad was best friends with my dad before he died, and they saw me when they could. He's been my best friend since before I can remember" I continued watching his face closely as I told him this, his jaw clenched in frustration, confirming my theory.

Wow. He was jealous. I don't even know _why _he was jealous; people who look like him don't pay any attention to plain old me.

I was about to put him out of his misery and tell him that we weren't together when he spoke, his voice hard and unemotional

"You could do better than him"

He had that look on his face again, the scary one.

Was it wrong to find that look alluring?

I started another laughing fit and I could tell he was fuming beside me but I was just so amused, and secretly I was absolutely thrilled, that I just couldn't stop laughing.

When I calmed myself, Edward ready to burst beside me, I decided to put him out of his misery

"Jacob is like a brother to me" I said through giggles. I could almost see the anger flying away, "We're not together, his girlfriend took that picture"

He seemed to be appeased once he processed the information properly. He smiled angelically at me and took my hand, pulling me down the stairs. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

_This rocks! _I thought to myself, returning to my childlike sayings and mentally did a happy dance as we climbed out of the window and scrambled over the fence. I lost my balance and Edward caught me, I blushed but didn't complain. Heck, I liked this!

He put me down, smiling and taking my hand once again. He seemed so much more relaxed than before. To be honest, to say that we had just done what we'd done you would've thought we'd be cautious, anxious or at least guarded. Stupidly, we were anything but, we walked down the driveway, out hands swinging between us in a carefree manner.

"Isabella!" I heard someone call, pulling me out of my dream world and back down to reality. I whipped around, Edward did the same, and relaxed once my eyes settled on Mrs Johnston, my elderly neighbour. She was smiling politely at us as she approached, he walking stick click-clacking against the pavement.

"How're you dear? I haven't seen you in a while" she asked. She was lovely, she actually cared about my wellbeing, something Victoria and James hated her for, and if she ever saw me in the street she'd stop for a chat and make sure I was okay. To be honest, I think she knew about what they did to me, but tried to ignore it. All the same, it meant a lot that she cared.

I smiled back at her "I'm fine thanks, how're you? Has Adam been by lately?" Adam was her grandson, he was in my year in school and I had gotten to know him a little from sitting near him in History. She adored him, she liked nothing better than to natter about him to anyone who would listen. It was sweet.

We spoke for a while, she told me that he had been round the day before and they'd been to see a film. Edward was growing impatient and uptight, he began tugging on my arm after a while but I ignored him and continued my conversation.

Finally, we said goodbye to Mrs Johnston and began to walk down the road. Edward was visibly annoyed and I had no idea why. Then again, I was _way _too relaxed right now.

"Edward?" I said after a while, we were rounding the corner of the road and he still hadn't said anything, he was just angrily dragging me down the road. "Edward? What's wrong with talking to my neighbour? It won't do any har-"

I was cut short as a red mini swerved around the corner, Victoria's red mini.

"CRAP" I shouted as she spotted me, he car screeching to a halt and she stepped into the road

"ISABELLA SWAN! Get your worthless ass over here this SECOND!" She screeched as I cringed into Edward's side; I didn't have a clue what to do now.

Good job Edward did.

He tightened his grip on my hand and whispered into my ear "on three run"

I nodded at him as Victoria began to close in on us

"I swear, you ungrateful swine, if you don't do as your told right this minute then you'll have hell to pay!" she threatened as tears sprung to my eyes. I was scared now. So scared.

"One" Edward whispered.

Edward. He wouldn't let her hurt me.

I stood up a little straighter then, standing my ground

"No" I said calmly, just loud enough for her to hear

"What did you just say?!"

She was getting closer by the second, soon there would be mere meters away from us and then she would be able to grab me and drag me back to the house by my hair.

"Two" Edward whispered, his voice once again calming me

She was nearly at the pavement now, My heart was beating erratically and I must've been sweating buckets. _Eww…_

"What did you just say?" She repeated in a whisper, only making her nasal voice more menacing

"Three!" Edward shouted a mere second before she lunged at me.

We were running at full pelt, adrenaline egging us on. Edward was faster than me, I was lagging behind him and stumbling regularly but he used our entwined hands to help me keep up.

Behind us, Victoria was screaming and chasing. I didn't even want to think about the things she was shouting for my benefit. We ran and ran until we could no longer hear her vile screeches and even then we carried on, hoping to put as much distance between her and us as possible.

I had a whopping stitch and Edward was having to practically drag me behind him at this point.

We got to the hotel and ran up the stairs, not even bothering to wait for an elevator. We ran down the corridor to our room, bashing into people as we went, receiving some rather impolite comments.

We stumbled through the door and Edward slammed the door shut while I collapsed on the bed and, unable to hold it anymore, burst into tears.

Edward came and sat with me, holding me while I cried, both our breathing laboured from the marathon we'd just run. Once I calmed down and our breathing returned to normal Edward wiped my face with a washcloth and hugged me tight.

"No wonder you left" he said after a while "she was a _bitch" _

This made me laugh, ha, if only he knew.

"Just a bit" I smiled weakly.

"Is she normally like that?"

"No, she was out in public, she had to behave" I said dryly.

He laughed quietly and hugged me again.

"I'm sorry" I said after some time had passed. He pulled away and looked at me questioningly "this is all my fault"

"No it isn't! it was that silly old bat's! If she hadn't prattled about her beloved Adam then we would've gotten away and none of this would've happened and I wouldn't have had to see you cry!" he exclaimed.

I couldn't keep my voice free of anger when I replied, as hard as I tired and he ended up looking rather upset.

"Mr's Johnston is not a _silly old bat_! None of this is her fault!"

"Of course it is!" his voice was raised slightly and it just enhanced the scare-factor. He was glaring again.

But then again, I was glaring a lot too.

"Shut the hell up!" I had had enough and got up and stormed into the bathroom to shower, grabbing a pile of clothes on the way.

I was fuming. How could he be like that, especially to her? She was harmless! She was just being nice!

20 minutes later I emerged from the bathroom clad in a spaceship shirt and my favourite skinny jeans. My hair was dripping down my back and wavy. The shower had help relax me but I was afraid that I would only get worked up again if I said anything to Edward so I sat down silently on the bed and turned on the TV, Edward watching me from the sofa.

I wasn't long before Edward was in front of me, blocking my view of the TV with the same worried expression he had worn last night.

"Bella, I'm sorry, okay?" I looked down, fiddling with my shirt "Bella?!" he groaned, grabbing my face an making me look him in the eye "I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything I said, I was just angry, I say stupid things when I'm angry!"

"Why were _you _angry?" I asked, confused, I didn't remember Victoria saying anything to him

"I hate that woman. That Victoria, the things she said to you. They were utter _crap _Bella, and it made me so angry to hear he talk to you like that" he admitted.

It was his turn to look away now. I pulled his face up so he would look at me

"I'm sorry too, for telling you to shut up. It's just that Mrs Johnston is really the only person that ever cared if I was okay or not, apart from Jake, and she really means a lot to me." I admitted to him.

"I care about you" he mumbled.

That one stumped me… "_Why?"_ I couldn't stop myself from asking

"How could I not?" he smiled at me

I hugged him tight then, thanking him for everything he's done for me.

We sat and watched some light-hearted TV for a while after that, we ordered in some food from room service like we had the previous night.

Edward agreed to let me sleep on the sofa again, although I had a hunch that I would wake up in the bed with him cramped on the tiny sofa.

We bid goodnight to each other and I lay in bed, waiting for sleep to take over, and thought about today.

I felt so different from what I usually felt.

I felt so free!

…………………………**.**

**So, what do you think? **

**Leave me a thought!**


	6. I never told you what I do for a living

……………**..**

**Chapter title –I never told you what I do for a living – My Chemical Romance**

**(okay for those of you that know that song no one in my story is a hit man!)**

……………**..**

I woke up the next day back in the bed. Edward was already up, piling his clothes into a backpack not much bigger than mine.

I watched as he went to the bathroom and put all of his shower stuff in the bag.

"What're you doing?" I asked, startling him slightly. He wasn't leaving was he?

"Packing" he said nonchalantly "I have to be heading home"

My heart started beating uncontrollably. If I wasn't with him then where would I go? What would I do?

He must've seen the look of panic on my face because he laughed lightly, sitting on the end of the bed and said "I wasn't planning on going without you"

"Really?" I asked, sitting up straight with a look of excitement on my face that belonged on one of a 10 year old.

"Yes" he confirmed, laughing at my enthusiasm.

I jumped out of bed, grabbing my clothes and running off to the bathroom to get changed, pausing only to pull him into a hug. I could hear him snickering at my childish behaviour through the door as I dressed.

I pulled my hair into a quick pony-tail and started to gather my shower things off the rack. I started to thing idly about what his home was like. Was it small? Was it big? Did he live alone?

I'd find out later I suppose.

I smiled to myself, glad that he seemed to value my company as much as I valued his.

It seemed silly to be so happy about going to someone's home.

I froze.

His home.

I was going to his _home._

I opened the door, dumping my stuff in my full bag and turning on him. He was lounging on the tiny sofa, watching the TV. Felling my eyes on him he turned to face me, a smile playing on his lips.

I sat down next to him and he draped his arm lightly around my shoulders as he turned back to the TV.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, I was lost in thought and he seemed to be absorbed in whatever rubbish was on TV.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into my ear. I started, when did he get that close?

"Yes" I croaked after a while. My voice had gone funny and was barely audible.

A look of concern crossed his face but he nodded all the same, obviously aware that was as far as he would get. He moved his arm from my shoulders and took my hand, squeezing it lightly and turning his attention back to the TV.

"Why are you here?" I asked after a while, breaking the silence that had been engulfing the room.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you have a home. So why are you staying in a tiny hotel in a small town?"

"Oh." My brows furrowed,

I sat waiting for him to elaborate quietly, watching his face closely; he seemed to be fighting an internal battle. This had me perplexed, what was so bad he wouldn't tell me? Does he think I'll judge him? If he did then, gosh, he was silly! I wasn't exactly the figure head of normality was I?

Just as I was about to give up any hope for a reply and tell him to forget I even mentioned it he sighed and looked me in eye

"I'll explain later okay?" he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, it made me so sad to see him like that but I couldn't force him to talk about something that he didn't want to, evidently it was painful.

"Okay" I smiled sadly. He hugged me in response and then pulled us both off the sofa.

"Time to hit the road"

We made the bed and made sure everything was as it was when we'd gotten here. We put on our bags and departed.

I didn't have a clue where we were going, Edward said it was a surprise, to be honest I thought that was just a ploy to keep me in the dark as long as possible, to make sure he wouldn't have to talk about why he chose to stay in hotels when he had a perfectly good home else where.

I followed him through the streets, it was about 11 in the morning and all around us were people engaged in their weekend activities, walking through the market in the middle of town there were families everywhere. All smiles and laughter, the parents doting over their children.

The sight made me sad, one of the reasons I never came into the main part of town was that it made me so sad all the time. It reminded me of what I never had.

Edward sensed my discomfort but made no attempt to bring me out of my bubble. He led us to the train station and he ordered the tickets so I wouldn't know where we were going. We sat in silence for the two hour journey, both of us lost in sorrowful thought.

Much of the day followed suit, we talked only when necessary a 'do you want a drink?' here, an 'are you cold' there. By the time darkness came I was tired. I was battling to keep my eyes open and was just about to put my head down on the table so I might get some shuteye when Edward squeezed my shoulder.

"We're getting off now" he whispered softly

I was vaguely aware that we were leaving the train station and Edward holding my hand but other than that I was completely dazed. My movements on autopilot, every now and then I would feel myself wobble and Edward's strong arms steadying me.

After an immeasurable amount of time Edward stopped, making me halt in the process, I heard a key turn in a lock and felt myself being pulled into a house. The door closed behind us as I slumped against the wall, too tired to support m own weight.

I was momentarily startled as the floor disappeared beneath my feet but couldn't' find the energy to cry out.

Shortly after I felt a soft surface beneath me and a warm blanket on top, I felt somebody's lips on my head as I drifted into a deep, dream filled sleep.

…………**.**

As I slowly regained consciousness I registered the sound of laughter in the next room and the smell of bacon and eggs. My stomach rumbled beneath me and I rolled onto my back, squinting as my eyes protested against the obscene amount of light that seemed to fill my surroundings.

Once my eyes had adjusted to my surrounds I sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. It was simple, but somewhat homely. The walls where white, as was the carpet, giving the room a very fresh feel, the furniture however was, in contrast, all made from black stained wood, polished to perfection.

There was an average sized wardrobe to my left and a bookshelf, brimming with books and CDs. The window was large, evidently to blame for the lighting problem, and the drapes were thick black ones.

Next to me lay a sleeping Edward, he was on top of the covers, sprawled out, and clad in the same clothes as the previous day. I decided to wait for him to wake but my hungry stomach was protesting, screaming to be fed so eventually I gave in and prodded him lightly in the arm.

He moaned groggily, rolling over onto his back and shielding his eyes from the furious glare of the morning sun.

"Edward?" I prodded him again, my hunger erasing all sense of rationality

I prodded him a third and final time before he sat up and glared at me. He had huge bags under his eyes and seemed very touchy. He obviously hadn't slept very well.

"What?" he snapped, trying and failing to keep all the frustration out of his voice

"I want food" I moaned in a small voice, he simply continued to glare at me, still groggy with sleep

"go and get some" he collapsed back onto the bed and rolled over, evidently wanting to sleep longer.

I sighed and prodded him again

"But I don't _know _them!" I moaned, I was aware tat I sounded like a spoilt 2 year old but I didn't care, I was hungry god dammit!

He remained still for a second before sighing and rising from bed. He pulled me from the bed and into the next room.

All conversation stopped as we entered and four pairs of eyes looked at me curiously. I blushed slightly as Edward continued to pull me toward the big plate of food on the counter and put a pile of bacon and eggs on another, handing it me and pulling me down to sit at the large table with these new faces.

I kept my eyes down the whole time, extremely embarrassed and feeling slightly out of place.

Everyone sat in silence for a while longer until a huge, attractive, monster of a man said "who's your friend Edward?"

I looked up at the others, I smiled politely at them, trying to hide my embarrassment

"Bella" I told them

They all smiled back at me, introducing their selves in turn.

A tall blonde introduced himself as Jasper.

A blonde with long wavy hair and a stunning figure introduced herself as Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister.

The huge one that had spoken earlier introduced himself as Emmet, he looked like he could be a heavy weights champion with those muscles, and it was quite unnerving.

Lastly a tiny pixie-like girl with a zealous smile introduced herself as Alice.

They all seemed to be very kind, but also they were staggeringly beautiful, the males also, it was both unnerving and degrading. But they were perfectly nice, they seemed very genuine.

Edward was quiet the whole time, massaging his temples, still half asleep.

After I finished my breakfast Alice and Rosalie insisted that I go and change so we could go shopping. I was a little taken aback; I'd only just met them had I not? But all the same I complied and changed into some dark skinny jeans and an old shirt. I pulled on my shoes and dragged a brush through my long hair. I looked okay I guess, the shirt was a little faded but it was nothing major, only when Alice and Rosalie knocked on my door and entered did I see how completely plain I looked in comparison.

We took Alice's car to the shopping centre, conversation flowing freely between us, despite the obvious difference between me and the two they seemed eager to befriend me, and the feeling was mutual.

We went from shop to shop, laughing and giggling our way through the racks of clothes, trying on mountains of clothes. I usually despised shopping, with a passion, but with these two I felt content. I'd only known them for a matter of hours and yet I was more comfortable than I had been with any girls my age, ever.

I treated myself to a few things, with all the money from my inheritance now in my rightful ownership I decided that it was about time I got some decent clothes.

Nearly 6 hours later we were stumbling through the front door or their apartment, laughing stupidly, all laden with bags.

The guys were out so we quickly to put away our purchases and made lunch.

We talked and talked for hours after that, every subject being followed up by something of entirely a different nature.

Around 6:30 my phone went off, I looked at the caller ID and flipped it open eagerly

"hey" Edward's voice sounded down the line

"Hey" I relied

"Having fun?"

"Yeah actually, I am!" my voice was audibly different, much lighter than it had been the previous day, apparently this was exactly what I needed to get over my moping.

"good, how're you getting on with the girls" I heard Emmet laughing in the background and what sounded like Jasper shouting as Edward laughed down the phone.

"They're great" I smiled as I sat down on the sofa, putting him on speakerphone so the girls could hear his half of the conversation.

"Glad you like them" I could hear the smile in his voice and I sat there smiling like an idiot "So, me and the guys were thinking we'd go out for dinner tonight? To welcome you to New Jersey and all, we'll meet you at Vivo's at, say, 8:30?"

"Sounds like fun" Alice said, as Rosalie jumped up with a look of horror on her face

"Oh, Edward! But that means we only have what? Like and two hours to get ready and get to the restaurant!"

Me, Alice and Edward laughed as she ran off to her room.

"See you there then" Alice said

"Bye Bella" Edward hung up.

"Bye _Bella?" _Alice asked, a knowing grin on her face "Obviously you're the only one of us he wants to know at the moment doesn't it?" he wiggles her eyebrows suggestively as I blushed a furious shade of scarlet

"It's not like that" I tried to defend myself, although I wished it was like that I couldn't have them knowing that! "We're just friends"

Alice laughed, her musical laugh bouncing off the walls, "not for long" she sang, grabbing my hands and skipping into Rosalie's room.

…………

**Tadahh…**

**Okay, so it's short, as are all of my chapters BUT I have an excuse; I have a report to write for I,T. and about 50 questionnaires to fill in BY MYSELF!**

**0_o**

**Leave me a thought? **


	7. You are so beautiful

………………

**Chapter title – You are beautiful – Escape the Fate**

You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kinda girl, that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in love

**(Woah! I downloaded their new album – The war is ours – and I have to say it freaking ROCKS! Go listen to it people!) **

**XD**

………………**.**

We got ready as best as we could in the time we were given, I wore a short black cocktail dress that I'd bought that day and Rosalie curled my hair softly while Alice applied some subtle makeup.

At 8:25 we stepped out of Alice's car and walked through the main entrance to the restaurant. A waiter took our coats and led us to the bar to wait for the guys, the girls sat down on one of the sofas and I went to the bar to get us all a drink.

I was waiting for Rose's martini, lost in thought, when a cold breathe on my neck startled me, bringing me out of my dazed stupor.

"Hey" Edward breathed

I turned to face him, the drinks forgotten, and smiled "Hey"

"You are so beautiful" he smiled, kissing my cheek lightly as I blushed.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I will admit, I looked better than usual, but _beautiful? _Exaggeration alert.

He ordered drinks for Jasper, Emmet and himself and helped me take them over to the guys. Shortly after, a waiter came to escort us to our table.

Jasper and Alice walked up front, hand in hand, and Rosalie and Emmet were just in front of us, Emmet had his hand draped around Rose's waist. They all looked so good together!

As we reached the table the others had already seated themselves, leaving me and Edward to sit on the end together, not that I was complaining. I was about to sit down when the waiter, a man about 2 years older than myself with jet black hair and skin problems, came up behind me and pulled my chair out, he smiled at me and said "Here you go miss" I tried to hide how utterly creeped out I was by smiling politely and sitting down. He handed me my menu, tossing the remainder of the menus carelessly in the middle of the table for the others to help themselves to and smiled again.

"Shout if you need anything, beautiful" he winked at me as I blushed. Creepy.

Beside me, Edward had been glaring at him dangerously the whole way through his little performance. His expression was unnervingly rancor and, in an attempt to calm him down, I took his clenched fist and unclenched it with my fingers. At my touch he relaxed a little and I was able to lace my fingers in his.

"Sorry" he apologised after a while, I turned to him and smiled,

"Forget about it, just ignore him next time" he reassured him

"I can't ignore him, not when he pulls stunts like that!" he was getting worked up again, his grip tightening on my hand, the others had been subtly watching us throughout, carrying on with their conversations but listening in and glancing at us every now and then.

Alice caught my eye, her own flooded with worry, I smiled reassuringly at her and turned back to Edward

"Of course you can, he's just a hormonal git, don't let him ruin the evening" I pleaded with him, squeezing his hand and smiling

"Sorry" he said again, pulling my hand up and gently kissing it. I blushed deeply and simply smiled back.

After that everything lightened up, conversation flowed freely and I found that I was really enjoying myself, the only down point of the evening was when that creepy waiter slipped his mobile number in with the bill. Edward marched over to him, ripped up his number and put it in his shirt pocket.

It may have seemed a quite immature thing to do to onlookers, but me and the guys were all suitably amused and left the restaurant laughing so much it hurt.

We went back to the apartment then, all changing out of our evening clothes and into something more casual. It was quite warm in Edward's room so I fished out an old tank top and some shorts.

I walked into Edward's room, hoping that my appearance wasn't too forward or inappropriate or anything, he was lying on his bed only knee length shorts.

Damn, he looked good without his shirt!

At least I didn't feel too bad about not wearing that much now.

"Hey" he said as I sat down on the bed, he pulled me closer to him and smiled, dazzling me slightly

Once I realised he was expecting an answer I shook my head, ridding my head of any inappropriate thoughts and smiled back at him, "Hey"

He had some music playing quietly in the background; once I recognised it I sat up, making my way to his CD player and his vast CD collection.

He sat up himself, watching me as I examined his collection. By the looks of things he was a classical fan, they used to play that at school sometimes, to 'calm us down' apparently. I never usually played that much attention to the music they played, except my favourite, _Debussy. _I searched the shelves until I found the CD I wanted and pulled it from the shelf.

I turned to Edward, who had been watching me from his bed, "Do you mind?" I asked, gesturing to the CD

"Be my guest"

I smiled gratefully, turning back to the CD player and ejecting The Fray's 'How to save a life' and replacing it with the new CD. I pressed play on the first track and went back to the bed as Debussy filled the room.

"I didn't have you down as a classical type of girl" he said after a while of comfortable silence.

"mm" I mumbled, getting sleepy as I rolled onto my back to look up at the ceiling.

He propped himself up with his elbow so he could see me "I thought you were into that rock rubbish you very _rudely _woke my up with" he teased, I grinned at him despite the fact I disagreed with the 'rubbish' part.

"Variety" I mumbled, I was still sleepy but not nearly as much as I was before.

"Interesting" he replied.

We talked about music for a while longer, later moving on to books, then films, then TV programs, you get the picture.

Although I had learnt a lot more about him since I had come here I still didn't know the important stuff, I had no idea how old he was, no idea what he did for a living, and why he was staying in a hotel when he seemed to have a perfectly good apartment waiting for him here.

Once we had tired all the conversation topics and were back in yet another comfortable silenceI couldn't restrain from asking these questions any longer.

I had been tracing patens on Edward's arm for a few minutes, trying to think of a way to bring the subjects casually up in conversation when Edward brought me out of my thoughts

"What's wrong?" he asked me, he was looking me in the eye, he looked slightly concerned but mostly curious

"Nothing, I'm just thinking" I answered, I rolled onto my side so I could look at him properly, maybe it wasn't such a good idea though, I didn't know if I would be able to form a coherent sentence now…

Drat.

"About?" he asked, bringing his hand up to stroke my cheek, my cheeks flamed up and he smiled crookedly at me and I stupidly spoke the truth

"You"

Damn, that sounded cheesy!

I turned a much darker shade of red as Edward chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I was just wondering, how old are you?"

He looked at me strangely before answering "21"

"21?!" Woah, I thought he was only about 19! He didn't _look _21.

His jaw went rigid and he said through clenched teeth "is that a problem?"

"n-no, I just thought you looked younger" I said, shying away from his gaze

We sat in silence then, but for the first time it was completely and utterly awkward. He was angry and I didn't know why, all I'd done was ask his age! Jeez!

After a painstakingly awkward 5 minutes he got up

"Night" he said, pulling a blanket off the bed and heading into the living room to sleep on the sofa.

I lay in the bed, completely dumbstruck for about an hour.

What had I done now? Everything was going so well and now look!

Gosh! I was stupid!

I decided I would resolve the matter in the morning, I tried to sleep, really I did but I just couldn't! I was still feeling awful about Edward and around 3 in the morning I gave in to my weaker side and shuffled blindly into the pitch black living room.

It was inevitable really that I would walk into something, I didn't know this place especially well and there was an awful lot of furniture. My leg came into contact with something hard and I gasped loudly,

"holy CRAP!" I moaned, my eyes stinging with tears as I held my leg

"Bella?" I heard Edward's groggy voice through the darkness "Are you okay?"

I started to walk towards his voice, keeping my hands in front of me so I didn't collide with a wall "Yeah, I jus- Oh my god! Crap!" I moaned as I hit my leg again, this time on another hard obstacle.

"Bella?!" his voice was panicked as I continued to make my way towards his voice, my eyes had adjusted to the darkness slightly and I could see the black shape that was supposedly the sofa.

Unfortunately, I didn't see the table leg of the coffee table and tripped, flying into the air and landing facedown on something hard.

"Owww" I moaned, moving around, trying to figure out where I was

I heard a chuckle by my right ear and I looked up to see Edward's face mere inches from mine.

"Crap! Mother Nature hates me" I moaned as I tried to get off of him, apparently I _he _was the hard thing I had fallen on.

Woah, this isn't awkward _at all_….

Damn, I hate Mother Nature. So much.

He held onto me as I tried to get up off him, effectively pinning me on him

"Did you want something?" amusement rang through his voice

"I'm sorry" I told him

"For?"

"Upsetting you earlier. I don't have a problem with your age I was just surprised that's all, you look younger"

He was silent for a while, his breath tickling my ear

"You didn't upset me"

"Don't lie. Otherwise why would you storm out on me?" I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice but didn't do too well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just being silly"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were unhappy about my age. I thought you would be freaked out by my behaviour, or maybe you wouldn't want to be around me" he admitted after a moment of silence.

"I wouldn't do that. Besides, I'm not that great, you wouldn't miss me that much if I weren't here"

"That's not true" he growled.

I snorted "whatever you say"

"I'll prove it"

"Sure you will" I said through a yawn, okay so _now _I was tired.

I felt him smile under me before he pulled us up so he was sitting up more.

Then, surprisingly, kissed me gently on the lips.

…………………**.**

**Leave me a thought. **

**XD**


	8. Perfect Insanity

**Chapter Title – Perfect Insanity – Disturbed**

Come inside and be afraid,  
Of this impressive mess I've made  
If you take a look now you will find,  
I have thrown away my vice,  
Done away with paradise,  
See what's going on inside my mind  
Please let me out!  
Please let me out!  
Please let me!

**.......................**

It had been two weeks since I had arrived at the apartment with Edward, and nearly two and a half weeks since I met Edward. It seemed silly to think that I had only known Edward for just over two weeks and yet we were so close.

We spent every moment we could together. The days were spent with Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmet and were always crazy, while night was just time for us.

Since the night in the living room (my leg still hurt!) our relationship had really evolved, although we hadn't gone all the way we had been known to kiss. A lot.

We tried to keep it as innocent as possible while we were around the guys but sometimes we failed. Emmet liked nothing more than to tease us, causing a permanent blush in my cheeks.

Alice and Rose were fast becoming my best friends. It was an amazing feeling, I'd only ever had Jacob and now I had a group of great friends that seemed to care for me greatly.

I still missed Jake like hell, I called him every few days, I'd told him about me running away so he knew not to visit that vile house again and he promised to visit me sometime.

The only thing that bugged me about this place was the fact that none of them seemed to be working; they all spent their days with me and Edward. Surely they couldn't afford to live in such comfort without an income of some sort, but every time I asked Edward about anything remotely to do with their finances he would cut me off, kiss me lightly and tell me not to worry my 'pretty little head' about it.

I still didn't know why Edward had been in Forks, he had said he was working but now, with his obvious aversion to earning a living, I wasn't so sure.

I thought back to the previous night, I had asked for the hundredth time about why Edward was staying in a hotel when he had his own apartment.

"_But why? I don't get it!" I moaned, he wasn't answering my questions and it was really starting to bug me! _

"_Just because Bella!" he was starting to get agitated, I could tell. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were glaring dangerously at the wall behind me. He was trying not to make eye contact with me; obviously he didn't want me to know._

"_Why won't you tell me?" I asked sulkily, I was well aware of how whiny I sounded but I didn't care. _

"_Just because Bella" he repeated_

"_That's not a valid argument" I huffed_

"_Says who?" he met my eyes momentarily, raising an eyebrow at me before looking away_

"_The Queen of the Universe" I announced as he laughed at me, I hit his arm playfully and nodded_

"_Well then Queen of the universe" he said, trailing kissed down my neck. Woah, he wasn't playing fair! "you needn't worry about it" _

_I pushed him away and glared at him as he playfully pouted at me_

"_Play fair Jerkasaurous!" I scolded while he laughed, he kissed me again before I pushed him away; he was _not _getting out of this one!_

"_Bells, I will not tell you and that's final" he got up from his bed and went over to his CD player_

_Ouch…_

"_Edward?" _

_He ignored me._

"_Edward?" I got up off the bed, suitably upset now… "Do you not trust me or something?"_

_He continued to pay full attention to the CD player as if it were doing an Irish jig; I huffed and went back to the bed. _

_I climbed into bed and snuggled into the covers, hoping to hide the hurt that was threatening to show its childish face._

_Not long after, Edward shut off the CD player and light and climbed into bed, he draped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. _

_Without thinking I pulled away, wriggling out of his grip and returned to my side of the bed, rolling over so my back was to him._

"_Bells?" his strangled voice came from across the bed. He was hurt. The honourable part of me felt instantly bad, wanting to comfort him but another part of me was thinking _good.

_I stayed my ground, ignoring him as he had done to me earlier, until he rolled me over so I could face him._

_He easily fought against my struggling, tuned on the bedside lamp, and made it so we were sitting in the middle of his bed, me on his lap. _

Fine, _I thought, refusing to look at him_

"_Bella?" _

_I continued to look at my hands_

"_Bella, look at me god dammit!" he ordered, pulling my face up so I was looking him in the eye._

_My childish side was in action now and I stupidly brought my hands up to cover my eyes._

_He growled in frustration, wrenching my hands from my face and securing them with his free hand, the other holding my face in place, his legs encircling me so I couldn't escape._

_I huffed angrily as me smirked at me_

"_There we go, now we can have an _adult _conversation" he said wryly _

_His cockiness only made me more pissed and I stuck my tongue out and squeezed my eyes shut_

_My more than childish behaviour caused him to groan loudly and I smiled at his anger. _

"_Bella! Open you god damned eyes!" he boomed._

"_Nope" I answered, popping the p at the end_

"_I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry!" He said, admitting defeat and releasing me, I fell backwards against the bed as he got up and began pacing the room. I sat up and looked at him curiously_

"_For?" I asked, wondering if he was apologising for what I wanted him to_

"_Insinuating you weren't an adult" he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world_

_I moaned loudly "I'm not peeved about _that!" _I shouted, not caring who heard us, after all, we hadn't been all too quiet and the guys could probably hear us from their rooms._

"_Well then what?! What the hell did I do?" frustration, confusion and desperation rang in his voice as he sat back down on the bed._

"_You don't trust me" I pouted "and you ignored me"_

"_you ignored me too" he pointed out, pulling me on his lap_

"_But you ignored me first!" I whined._

_He chuckled at that, hugging me tight "yes, I suppose I did" he sighed._

_He pulled the covers over us and I didn't try to pull away this time, effectively giving in._

_Obviously I wasn't going to get anywhere with this._

"_It's not that I don't trust you" he said after a while "It's that I don't want you to think any less of me, I don't want you to leave me"_

_I started at that, I looked up at him from my position on his chest. _

"_What do you mean? Why do you think I'll leave you?" I was flabbergasted, that wasn't what I was expecting. "Do you think someone like me is going to be quick to judge?" I asked quietly, placing my head back on his chest, listening to his heartbeat_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well we hardly met under the most plausible conditions, did we? For goodness sakes, I'm an 18 year old runaway with, up until I met you, a grand total of one friend. My parents are dead, the people who raised me hated me… What I'm trying to say is, Ii won't judge you. I promise." I lightly kissed his chest_

_He sighed, his breath tickling my neck_

"_Bella, you don't see yourself clearly" he started stroking my hair and I closed my eyes, sighing "you're too pessimistic about yourself"_

"_Maybe realistic is the word"_

_He kissed the top of my head lightly before signing again._

"_I'm sorry I upset you by keeping this from you" he said as I rolled over so I could look him in the eye. "I'll explain, but afterwards we speak no more of it okay? You don't treat me any different"_

"_Deal" I replied immediately, kissing his nose lightly_

"_My real parents died when I was very young, much like yours, and I was adopted by a family, as were you. Only they weren't vile like your family, they were loving, they would do anything for me."_

"_They loved me like their own and I loved them but as I grew older I began to grow unhappy, Carlisle Cullen, my adopted father, was a famous surgeon and Esme Cullen, my adopted mother, was a well know interior designer."_

"_They had ample cash so they sent me to a private school in order for me to get the best possible education so I could be whatever I wanted in later life. I had to stay there all week and at the time I saw the arrangement as a way of getting rid of me rather than a way to give me my dreams. I was a selfish child."_

_He was stroking my back in his daze, as though to make sure I was still there_

"_I never really managed o fit in there, all the children there were posh, born and bread, whereas I came from a family of normal wealth, I found the others too stuck up and spent my time on my own"_

"_My life consisted of lonely school hours during the week, and at the weekend when I returned home there was always something that needed to be done. Esme and Carlisle tried to make as much time for me as possible but I didn't want to know, I was bitter for them sending me away"_

"_By the time I had realised what a fool I had been Carlisle and Esme had given up. They had stopped trying to make me as happy as possible, choosing instead to let me make my own way in life. I had hurt them, stupendously and the guilt was killing me. They had done everything for me and I had thrown I back in their faces"_

_He had stopped rubbing my back at this point, my shirt was fisted in his hands through his frustration_

"_I couldn't look at them anymore so, soon after my 18__th__, I left. They had built a large bank balance in my personal account over the years and I used the money to settle down. I came here, where nobody knew me, where nobody knew how selfish and stupid I had been and tried to get on with my life"_

"_I met Jasper and Emmet, and their girlfriends. They all needed a place to live as their shared apartment was being put up for sale, and I had ample space. They became my best friends and they know why I'm here, they know how stupid I have been."_

_He seemed to be finished with his speech and I kissed him lightly on the lips_

"_I'm sure your parents don't blame you, I'm sure they love you very much" I said, trying to calm him_

_I lay in his arms, waiting for him to relax before I asked him any more questions. _

_Once his hands were unclenched and once again stroking my back I decided to ask _

"_I still don't understand why you were in Forks"_

_He laughed slightly "Simple, we don't work."_

"_I noticed" I smiled "So how does Forks come into this?"_

"_There aren't any jobs locally and we don't like to be tied down in one place anyway. Whenever we need a little cash we all go out for, say, two weeks, maybe a month, and work our butts off someplace. The longer we do this the further away we have to go, they're only so many temporary jobs out there after all." He was quiet a moment before shrugging "I hadn't been to Forks yet so I thought I'd check out the working opportunities"_

_He seemed so relaxed now, the complete opposite to his prior behaviour._

"_thank you for trusting me" I said into his chest as I snuggled closer "and if it's any consolation, I think you're even more amazing now than I did before"_

"_I don't deserve that, love" he chuckled, kissing my lightly on the top of my head as I yawned "Sleep now"_

**..........................**

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" I started, brought out of my daydreams by Alice and Rose, giggling in front of me. They were clad in their pyjama bottoms and dressing gowns.

"Why're you keeping Edward waiting?" Rose laughed

"huh?" I asked, bewildered

"he went to bed like 20 minutes ago! He'll think you're giving him the cold shoulder or something!" Alice giggled

"Oops." I said, raising from the sofa and walking to the sink to get a drink

"you're crazy" Alice shook her head, smiling, before biding me goodnight and heading towards her room, shortly followed my Jasper.

Rose hugged me before heading off to her room where, presumably, Emmet was.

I washed and changed as quickly and quietly as possible before walking into Edwards room.

"Hey" he said as I entered "I though you weren't coming to bed, I thought maybe I'd upset you. I was just about to come and get you myself" he teased, pulling me onto his chest. He was sitting reading a tattered book in his bed.

"Sorry" I laughed "I was away with the fairies"

He laughed, pulling me closer. He kissed down my collar bone as I snuggled back into his chest, eventually giving in and turning around to meet his lips with my own.

His hands wandered to my hips and under my shirt, pulling it over my head.

I froze

_Crap. _I thought

I scrambled for my shirt as Edward froze too, noticing in the dim light exactly what I didn't want him to see.

I pulled my shirt over my head and looked at my hands

"Bella" Edwards strangled voice filled the silent room "What the hell were those?"

……………………

**So, what do you think?**


	9. Silly World

**Thanks to all who reviewed… I finished my reports early so I thought I'd update… **

**Chapter title – Silly World by Stone Sour**

Freedom's just a word today  
Freedom's just a word  
When someone takes your word away it's seldom ever heard  
So take a sentence full of things you're not supposed to say  
Carry on, but don't write it down or you'll be gone

**Enjoy…**

……………………**.**

Tears sprang to my eyes as Edward continued to quiz me, I didn't want to tell him, if he knew he might find me repulsive.

Did I really believe that? Part of me did. A Tiny part of me.

The rational side told me that after what he had told me I should know he knows about the hard side of life, I should know he would understand.

We never really listen to our rational side though do we?

"Bella, please, I just need to know!" he moaned, his voice sounded teary too.

Damn, I was hurting him as well…

"I wouldn't think any less of you, no matter what" he whispered, taking my hands in his "Remember what you said yesterday about judging? I'm not in a position to judge either, remember?" he was pleading now, it only made me more upset, I shouldn't cause this kind of trouble…

I cried then, really cried, and Edward held me until I got it all out. He stayed with me, staying quiet, as each wave of hysteria took over; he just sat stroking my hair.

I became tired quickly and would yawn every now and then between sobs, about an hour after my tears had started I drifted into unconsciousness, my tears still rolling down my face.

The next morning I woke to an empty bed. The light was streaking through the drapes and warming my tear-stained face. Edward's phone lay on the side, the clock read 11am.

I could hear the guys in the kitchen as I pulled myself out of bed, draping an old robe of Edwards around my shoulder and going to join then, in search of food.

"Morning" I croaked, the others replied quietly, their eyes all averted in different directions, they were looking anywhere but at me…

They must've heard me crying last night then.

Damn I must look like hell!

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I got myself a bowl or cereal and slowly began to eat

"He went to get some groceries from the store, we're running a little low" Rose said, smiling gently at me. "He'll be back in about an hour"

"okay" I said, finishing my cereal and silently washing the bowl "I'm going to shower" I informed the guys before heading back to Edward's room to grab my stuff

I picked up some clean clothes and turned towards the door, coming face to face with Alice and Rose

"Hey guys" I greeted them grimly

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked, worry staining her perfect features

They cared.

They really cared.

I pulled them both into a hug, a sad smiled on my face, they hugged me back for a while before pulling away from my tight embrace.

"I'll be fine guys" I said truthfully, after all, even if Edward didn't want anything to do with me after he found out, something I was doubting more and more as every minute passed, these guys were still here. They would still be my best friends.

They smiled sadly in response, hugging me quickly on more time and leaving me to shower.

I went into the bathroom, stripping down while I waited for the water to heat up, I looked at myself in the full length mirror. The sight was… well, I hated it.

I had scaring all over my stomach, back and thighs from near on 18 years worth of abuse. I was deeply ashamed of my body, maybe that's why James and Victoria did what they did, they wanted to have a hold over me even when they were gone out of my life.

I never told anyone about this, I hid it. Jake knew they knocked me around a bit, and I think Edward may have guessed as much, but neither of them knew it was this bad… Why would they?

I sighed, opening the shower door and stepping under the stream if water.

I took a nice, long, relaxing shower and dried my hair with care, dressing in my favourite top and jeans. The top was old and slightly faded but I loved it all the same, it was a Godzilla attacks shirt and Jake had bought it for me for my 16th Birthday. The jeans were simple plain black skinny jeans, I secured them with a criminal damage belt and pulled my hair into a messy pony tail, putting some light makeup on and walking into the living room.

**(A/n: Links to top and belt on profile)**

Emmet was watching TV on the sofa with Jazz and Rose and Alice were in the kitchen, making lunch with the remainder of the food

"Bellarina!" Emmet shouted from the sofa "Over here!" he patted the morsel of space between him and Jasper, gesturing for me to join them.

I shook my head and smiled at his immaturity, I looked over to the kitchen before going over there and smiled and Alice and Rosalie, they smiled back and Rose mouthed 'Have fun' at me before I laughed and went to join them.

"Looking good, Bella" Jasper commented as I sat down between them, I grinned at him and then turned my attention to the TV. They were watching Casino Royal.

"I love this film!" I squealed, Emmet simply laughed at me; he pulled me onto his lap and then moved closer to Jasper. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled sheepishly

"So there isn't space!" he defended "I'm trying to get comfortable!"

I giggled and got up, lying down on my stomach in front of the TV, propping myself up with my elbows.

After about 20 minutes Rose and Alice came through will the lunch and we all sat around the table to eat, about 5 minutes after lunch was served Edward came bustling through the door, he had three big bags with him but that was all…

He set them down in the hall and came to join us, he smiled sadly at me before starting his food.

After lunch we all sat around the TV and watch the rest of Casino Royal, followed by a Sky premier of Quantum of Solace. I offered to clean up the dishes from lunch and spent the next 20 minutes in the kitchen.

I was taking my time, I didn't want to face Edward, and I felt awful about last night and wished that it could all just go away but, of course, it wouldn't.

"Hey" I felt Edward's lips on my neck before I heard him, his breath was tickling my neck and I shivered in his arms, leaning back against his chest.

"Hi" I said timidly, I turned around to face him, drying my hands on a cloth and then wrapped my arms around his waist, "You okay?"

"Fine" he said, looking at a lock of my hair he was playing with "I need to talk to you about something" he said after a while, focusing on my face

_Crap._

I didn't really want to talk about that now.

"Remember what I said about working?" he asked after I'd nodded, I could just feel the relief draining out of me as I realised what we needed to talk about

I nodded "yes"

"Well, we're running a little low on cash at the moment, we've still got a little more, I just thought we should sort it out before it gets too out of hand" he said nonchalantly

"Okay, that's cool" I said, it made sense, we'd been here for a while now and money had to be running a little low "Where're we going?" I asked, to be honest I was kind of excited, I wanted to see new places, maybe a little time away, just me and Edward would do us good.

"_I'm _going to Seattle, you're staying here with Alice and Jasper" he answered, looking away, as if anticipating a bad reaction. "Me, Rose and Emmet leave tomorrow. Alice and Jasper went out the last three times so they get to stay at home"

Yeah, like I was staying here without him. I may not want to explain things to him right now but I certainly didn't want to be without him. Plus, surely I would be the spare part around here if it was only Alice and Jasper, I mean they wouldn't mean to make me feel like a gooseberry, but it was inevitable really…

"Okay" I said, trying to think of a way of phrasing 'you have bob chance of leaving me here on my own buddy'.

"Okay?" he repeated, shocked "You're not going to disagree?"

"Oh hell yeah I'm going to disagree" I said, smiling at him sweetly "But not right now" I added, kissing him on the nose before walking back into the living room, he followed, laughing and grabbed my waist as we passed his room, he pulled me in, closing the door behind him.

I giggled at the look on his face and, pulling his face closer, captured his lips.

…………………

I woke up the next morning earlier than everyone else, determined not to be left here, I silently packed my things into my bag, dressing in comfortable jeans and an old band shirt, Edward started to stir and I pushed my bag under the bed, pulling his robe over me, hiding the fact that I was dressed.

I climbed onto the bed and kissed his nose, effectively waking him up.

"Mmm. I'm going to miss that over the next few weeks" he said groggily, sitting up and kissing me lightly on the lips. _Oh no you're not _I thought to myself, before smiling and kissing him back

"Morning" I smiled

I went to cook everyone breakfast as they dressed, Alice and Jasper were helping me in the kitchen, still in their pyjamas when everyone else came through, all fully dressed and ready to go.

Alice had noticed my clothes and hugged me goodbye when the others went down to put their things in the car and I told her I would see her soon, I also said goodbye to Jasper.

They ate and began to pull their coats on; I took this as my signal

"Okay guys, I've got to go down to the store to get something for dinner, and if I'm not careful they won't have any left when I get there so I'm going to go now" I announced, luckily they all nodded without suspecting a thing

I hugged Rose and Emmet goodbye, and kissed Edward quickly. I then grabbed my purse and went outside. I picked up my bag full of clothes from it's hiding place (I had used the excuse of taking out rubbish and stowed my bad under the mail table in the lobby) and sprinted down the stairs, careful not to fall.

As usual, Edward's car was unlocked in their garage and I flung my bag in the boot of his car, next to his I slammed the boot shut as I heard footsteps down the stairs. I jumped into the back, curling up behind driver's seat so I was out of view.

Rose and Emmet said goodbye to Edward and got into Rose's car while Edward got into his. I held my breath as he got in, praying he wouldn't notice me and send me back upstairs. He turned on the CD player and started the car, pulling out of the garage and starting towards the motorway.

I waited until we were on the motorway, on a quiet patch, to clear my throat, Edward whipped his head around as I began to pull myself up off the floor of the car and he just about jumped out of his skin, the car swerved slightly as he emerged,

"Bella?!" he shouted, _oopsy _"Oh my god! I nearly had a bleeding heart attack! What, are you crazy?!" his breathing was starting to recover from the shock as I climbed into the front seat and buckled myself in

"Nice to see you too" I smiled as he calmed

"I'm glad you're here Bells, really I am, I just don't see why you felt the need to endanger my life, that's all"

I smiled, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek "I thought I'd take the quiet approach this time"

"Yeah, no kidding" he teased, mockingly rubbing his chest where his heart was.

I giggled at that and turned the music up a bit.

"Did you seriously think I would stay?" I asked after a while

"Not really" he admitted, chuckling and taking my hand "I just didn't want you having to work your butt off"

"But that's what the other do, and I'm living in the same place as you guys, eating your food, adding to your bills. It's only fair that I do my part"

"Nobody would've minded if you had stayed" he assured me

"I would've"

The long drive to the hotel we were staying in passed quickly, Edward was back to his usual self, joking and laughing with me. I knew he hadn't forgotten about all the scars he had seen, but at least he was trying to make things go back to normal right?

I fell asleep at some point and was woken by Edward, hours later, kissing me lightly on the cheek

"Bellarina, time to rise and shine" he joked. He knew I didn't especially appreciate the name 'Bellarina'

"Urgh, not you too" I moaned groggily as he laughed and got out the car, retrieving our bags and opening my door for me, catching me as I practically fell out.

"What am I going to do with you Miss clumsy?" he laughed as he set me on my feet

"I'm not miss clumsy" I yawned, stretching before taking my bag off him

"Then what are you?" he teased "_Queen of the universe?" _He chuckled, using my phrase from a few nights ago

"Obviously" I laughed.

We checked in and headed up to our room, we were on the 3rd floor so we took the stairs. As we stopped outside the door I handed Edward the key and looked at him expectantly

"You do realise you're not _actually _the Queen of the Universe, don't you?" he joked as we went inside

"Not yet, but I will be soon" I replied, laughing evilly at the end of my statement

"And how you going to manage that one?" he asked, sitting down on the bed and pulling me down with him

"Errr? Phone a friend?" I offered as he laughed at me even harder, amusement dancing in his eyes

He settled down to watch TV while I puzzled over my apparent lack of a plan.

"I know!" I shouted after a while "I'll buy a plot of land and declare in dependence!" I stated proudly

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't be dictator of the _Universe _would you?" he challenged

"I would if I named the plot of land 'The Universe'" I smiled happily as he laughed at my stupidity "then I would be _The dictator _of _The Universe_"

"Whatever you say" he chuckled.

……………………

We ate dinner and snuggled up on the sofa, we watched some documentary on Egypt until Edward got bored and turned it off. We lay quietly for a while, just enjoying each others company until Edward spoke

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you ever need to talk then you know to can come to me, right?" he said quietly, looking down at his hands.

I lifted his chin so he was looking me in the eye "I'm sorry, it's not that I didn't want you to know, it's just that I never told any one" I smiled sadly at him and he returned the sad gesture

"Is it their fault?" he asked "The people you lived with?"

I sighed "Yeah, it was them"

His jaw clenched and his eyes clouded with anger, his arms tightening around me

I tried to calm him but stroking his cheek, he close his eyes after a while and I felt his body relax beneath me.

"It's a good job we're nowhere near them otherwise I might have to kill them" he said after a while, he was getting upset again, I could tell

"Shh," I soothed him "Forget about it"

"How can I? Look what they did to you!"

"Spending your life getting angry about it won't make it go away" I replied calmly "You just have to accept it and move on"

"You're amazing Bella" Edward said, brushing his lips over mine

"Not really" I blushed

"You don't see yourself clearly" he said, "Do you mind?" he asked, touching my shirt.

I took a deep breath and nodded, he smiled at me reassuringly as he removed my shirt, later followed by jeans.

I watched him closely as his jaw clenched in anger. I was blushing furiously, a result or feeling highly self-conscious, and he had noticed. After he had calmed himself down he pulled me into a hug and kissed my head

"Beautiful" he muttered into my ear

I blushed deeper, yawning involuntarily, as he laughed, kissed me one more time and carried me to the bed.

He put the coves over us and turned the light off, humming an unfamiliar lullaby in my ear until I slipped into unconsciousness.

……………………**.**

**Review?**


	10. He's there

……**..**

The past two and a half weeks had flown by, both Edward and I had been working non stop and I was always dog-tired by the time I returned to the hotel. Even though I was tired it was nothing compared to Edward, he had been working himself really hard over the weeks, he worked at least 12 hours a day and it wasn't easy work like what I did, it was real hard stuff.

Today was the first day we were able to relax together since we had left his apartment, I had worked the last day of my temporary position yesterday and it was snowing so badly that Edward's workplace had closed for the day, giving us the whole day to lounge around and catch up on the much needed sleep.

We had just eaten our dinner and were watching a sitcom on TV, snuggled against each other. The TV wasn't really interesting me though, and I don't think it was interesting Edward much either, every now and then we would kiss gently or just stare at each other, smiling…. Sounds creepy right? It wasn't though; we were just enjoying each others company…

"I think we can leave tomorrow" Edward said as he turned the TV off and changed for bed.

"I thought we had to stay for another few days" I said, puzzled

"Well, with two of us, we've nearly doubled the amount of money I usually bring back so I don't think we need to endure this hell much longer" he said, smiling crookedly at the end of his sentence.

I smiled back; relieved to be getting back to the haven that was his apartment.

"Sounds good" I giggled, pulling his close and kissing him chastely on the lips.

The next morning we packed out bags slowly and handed back our room key, bidding goodbye to the receptionist and walking to the car hand in hand.

We decided to make our way home slowly, possibly stopping every now and then to walk around and stretch our legs.

2 hours later we parked in a mall car park and strolled happily into the bustling building, it was nearing Christmas and everything was seasonally decorated, place after place selling potential gifts for your loved ones

"Maybe we should get something for the guys now, save us having to do it later in a rush" Edward suggested after we'd eaten and were heading back towards the shops

"Okay, sounds good" I smiled, swinging our hands between us as I got envious glances from those around us. I smiled smugly at a girl who resembled a Polish hooker as she eyed Edward, earning a glare.

We went into shop after shop, buying gift after gift for the guys back home

"You better hide these from Alice" laughed Edward as we left Hot Topic "hunt the presents is one of her favourite games" he joked, pulling me closer into his side before kissing my head lightly. I smiled back up at him and hugged him momentarily before pulling away and running towards a liquorish store as Edward laughed and followed me.

Chewing my liquorish, I wandered through the crowds, towards the car as Edwards held my hand. We were leaving early after Edward had complained of a head ache; he was walking slower now and seemed to be slightly dazed.

"How're you feeling" I asked as we reached the car and put our things into the boot of the car, put my hand on his heated forehead and pulled him into a hug

"I'm fine, don't worry" he dismissed, walking around to the drivers side of the car

"Oh no you don't" I said firmly, stopping him in his tracks. I grabbed his hand and pulled him around to the passenger side and opened the door, waiting for him to get in.

"Don't be ridiculous" he said, raising an eyebrow at me "I can drive" he scoffed, pushing me lightly into the car

I struggled, getting behind him and pushing him towards the door

"Bella" he moaned

"Humour me" I suggested with a stubborn smile on my face

He growled, finally giving in as he flung himself into the passenger side, grumbling to himself, holding his aching head

I smiled at him victoriously and closed his door, walking around to the drivers side. I had got my licence but obviously, I never had a chance to drive anywhere when I lived with James and Victoria. I was nervous.

"BELLA!" a booming voice stopped me in my tracks.

I knew that voice.

I would know it anywhere.

"BELLA!" the voice roared again.

A familiar sense of relief and happiness fell over me. Something that only one person could make me feel.

Jacob.

I turned around just in time to see his russet skinned face before he engulfed me in a bone crushing hug.

Both our laughter filled the air as he put me down and we hugged in a more plausible manner, and then Jacob held me at arms length, smiling in a brotherly way before hugging me once again

"Jeez, Bells, I've missed you like hell!" he said into my hair

"Back at you" I sniffed, whipping away the silly tears that had run down my cheeks,

"Still as emotional as before then?" he teased, whipping the tears away himself

I smiled up at him, hitting his arm playfully…

"You got taller Jake" I informed him, he was practically a beanpole…

"You didn't" he laughed

I growled playfully as he hugged me again

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from the car that I had all but forgotten "What's taking so long?"

He froze when he saw Jacob hugging me and glared at him dangerously.

"Edward, this is Jake, Jake, Edward" I said quietly, shrinking away from Edwards glare, even Jake was looking weary

Jake laughed nervously and held out his hand for Edward "All right?"

"Fine" Edwards icy tone making me cringe. He took Jake's hand and shook it briefly, dropping it at the first opportunity.

"Y'know from the picture?" I said to Edward, hoping to ease his anger. Heck, this guy was crazy sometimes!

Edward's look of severity faded away and was replaced by a look of grief

"oh" he said, looking Jake straight in the eye "I'm sorry" he apologised sincerely.

Jake just laughed "Don't worry man, if she were mine then I'd be paranoid too" he joked, winking at me and hugging me again, releasing me when Leah came up behind him

"I wondered where you'd been!" Leah said, "Bella!" she squealed when she noticed me. She pulled me into a tight hug and started to blabber to me, quizzing me about where I've been and what I've been up to.

I noticed Edward holding his head and I felt a little guilty, it was cold out here and he was ill, it wasn't fair.

"We better get going" I said eventually, looking over at Edward who was getting paler by the minute, if that was even possible. "Edward's not feeling great"

"No, don't worry about it" he said, shaking his head and smiling at me softly "You might not see them for a while"

"No" I replied "It's not fair" I looked over at Jake and Leah, pulling them into a hug before turning to Edward and feeling his forehead once again.

"Where're you staying?" Jake asked just as I pushed Edward into the passenger side

"We'll just find a hotel or something and stay there until he's feeling better" I assured him, walking towards the drivers side of the car.

Jake strode in front of me and opened the back seat door

"Leah, I'll meet you at home babe" he said, smiling at her and kissing her goodbye

"I'll get the spare room ready" she replied, hugging me lightly and heading towards her own car

"The spare room?" I questioned as Jake smiled at me and pushed me into the back seat before getting into the front seat and smiling at Edward

"Yup" he grinned "You guys are staying with us"

"But, Jake, I don't want to be a bother! Don't you guys want your space? We can't jus-"

"Bella shut up" he cut me off "You guys are staying until he gets better and then you can go home"

"Jake" I moaned

"No arguments." He said firmly "It'll be just like old times" he joked

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically…. I loved him and everything and I was secretly excited about spending the night with him and Leah, but Edward was ill and it wasn't fair to intrude like that…

"You're happy really! Its fun time" he grinned evilly

"More like hell time" I retorted, smiling teasingly at him as Edward watched our exchange with a slightly amused expression on his face

"No Bella… it's sleepover time"

"Urgh"

……**.**

**A penny for your thoughts? **


	11. Take it out on me

……………

**Chapter title: Take it out on me – Bullet for my Valentine**

**(Woah, I love that song!) : )**

……………**.**

Jake drove quickly, although not as quickly as Edward, and we were at his house within 20 minutes, Leah was already home, making the bed in the guest bedroom when we walked through the door.

Edward was looking like hell, Jake gave him a flu and cold tablet and then Edward dragged himself to bed, despite the fact it was only about 8 at night.

"So, Bells, How've you been?" Jacob asked as I sat on the sofa with him and Leah after we had eaten a little food and I had cleaned up a little

"I'm good" I smiled at him, he grinned back, obviously seeing the truth in my statement

"I'm glad" Leah said kindly from my other side, I smiled at her as well before hugging them both

"Thanks so much for letting us stay guys!" I gushed after I let them go, Leah simply smiled back and waved me off while Jake turned very serious

"Bells, you will tell me if this Edward guy hurts you won't you?" he asked, suddenly concerned "I mean, he seems like a great guy and from what I can see he's done you wonders. It's just that, you're like a sister to me and I don't want you to get hurt"

I smiled at him softly

"Thanks Jake, that's sweet" I laughed as his russet skin reddened "And yes, I will, but I think you'll be waiting a while. Edward has been nothing but caring since we met"

He laughed at my expression "Ahh, who's smitten?" he joked. Leah laughed and hit him playfully on the arm

"Leave her alone you big bully!" she joked as he laughed and leaned down to press his lips lightly against hers. It was sweet to watch, they really were a great couple. They were only young but they were still madly in love.

We settled down to watch a few episodes of 'Black Adder II' before we retired to bed, me taking the sofa so as to not wake Edward.

The next morning, the sun leaked through the blinds, waking me up. I could hear Leah bustling around in the kitchen next door and the sounds of Jake snoring down the hallway,

I laughed and got up, pulling the duvet around me and waddling into the kitchen to find Leah dressed for work and cooking some pancakes

"Morning" she greeted me as I plonked myself on one of the stools

"Mmm" I replied groggily, earning a giggle from Leah as she pushed a plate of food under my nose and ate her own, later waking Jacob to eat and leaving Edward's on the side for him to heat up when he woke.

She bid both me and Jake goodbye before going off to work, leaving us to banish our boredom on our own.

Edward was still ill so we had to stay in the house, unfortunately, there wasn't a massive amount to do in Jake's place. We watched a load of episodes of 'The Vicar of Dibley' and then 'My Family' but soon got bored of the TV.

"Jake! I'm bored!" I moaned after we'd baked two cakes and had a two-person twister tournament.

"Me too" he whined

I looked out of the window, it was getting dark outside and Leah should be home soon.

Edward has slept most of the day, waking only to eat tiny amounts and drink water. He still wasn't much better.

"I know!" Jake exclaimed. I turned around to see excitement in his eyes

"What?" I asked cautiously

"Do you remember what we used to do as kids when we were bored?" he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes

"Play in the dirt?" I asked, suddenly unsure of him. Oh, dear. This can't be good!

"No" he replied, rolling his eyes

"We did" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms in mock annoyance

"Well, yeah" he laughed "but that wasn't what I was thinking about. What about when we were a little older?"

"Oh!" I bet he could practically hear the little click in my head. I laughed at him, closing Edward's door while he excitedly clambered over to the dock, shoving his Ipod in and pressing shuffle.

Henrietta by The Fratellis filled the room and Jacob cranked it up, he came to stand in the middle of the room with me and smiled at me dangerously.

I giggled as he started the countdown

"Three" he laughed, as the music really began to pick up

"Two" I shouted over the music and laughing when Jake started dancing before one, obviously impatient. I giggled, throwing myself into the music as he had just done.

We went through song after song, dancing around like maniacs until we were completely out of breath, just like we used to.

Leah came home just as we were catching our breath and turned the music down

"I could hear that all the way down the street" she laughed, kissing Jacob lightly before hugging me in greeting. "How's Edward?"

Jake and I exchanged a guilty look, well aware that Edward would have been woken by our racket. I was about to answer when I was interrupted

"I'm fine" Edward said groggily from the hallway. I smiled at him guiltily while Jake apologized. Edward simply smiled at us smugly "It's okay, it was amusing actually. You guys are… interesting dancers" he laughed as I turned a bright shade of red, embarrassed.

Jake simply laughed at us both and hugged me, apologising once again to Edward and going to Leah to ask about her day.

Edward sat on the sofa and I sat down with him, checking his forehead which seemed to be back to a reasonable temperature

"I'm feeling okay" he assured me, smiling before kissing me lightly on the lips. I deepened the kiss, aware that I hadn't had a chance to do this much since we had left his apartment.

Jake cleared his throat behind us and we pulled away, both of us slightly flushed and breathing unevenly. Jake simply laughed and plonked himself on the sofa between us before winking at me and then putting an episode of 'Mr Bean' on the TV.

"You do know that's for kids right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as Rowan Atkinson proceeded to try and get through his morning routine while driving his little car down the road

"Hell yeah" Jake said, laughing as Mr Bean tried to steer with his feet

I laughed, settling down to watch it with him while Edward went to help Leah make some tea.

The next day Leah was at home but had an essay to write for one of her night classes so she stayed at home with the protesting Edward (he said he was feeling better but I made him stay home just to be on the safe side) while me and Jake went gallivanting around town.

We came home flushed and laughing like idiots, hyper as hell after all the fun we had been having.

"Good day?" Leah asked, getting up from her laptop and greeting Jake with the usual kiss and me with a light hug

"just like old times" Jake beamed, hugging me

Leah just smiled at us and went to go make something to eat. Edward, hearing our return, padded through from the guest bedroom looking sleepy. Pulling him close I kissed him lightly before asking how he was feeling

"I'm fine" he sulked "I could've gone with you today" he whined

I just laughed, kissing him lightly again.

I went to help Leah make the tea while the guys lounged around, joking as they watched yet another silly sitcom on the TV.

"Oh! We're out of Chilli beans!" Leah exclaimed about 20 minutes later "I'll just go to the store" she said grabbing coat

"Oh no you don't!" I laughed, stopping her and hanging up her coat once again, "You stay here and relax for a while, I'll get them"

"Oh, but you're the guest" she protested

"Exactly, I owe you one" I replied, she smiled gratefully in response and sat on the sofa "Jake, come on, you're driving me to the store"

After many grumbles and complaints Jake and me were on our way to the store, once again blasting music out of the CD player.

"I'll wait here" Jake said as I got out, rolling my eyes

"Lazy" I teased, closing the door behind me

I trailed through the isles, looking for the chilli beans, eventually finding them and paying.

The air outside was stuffy and it made me uncomfortable as I made my way back to Jake's car.

I heard footsteps behind me and then felt a hand wrap around my hair, pulling me violently towards them.

"Isabella, dear. Why, I've missed you" James snarled into my ear as I began to hyperventilate.

"Jake!" I screamed into the darkness as James covered my mouth, preventing me from calling out

"Now, now, lets not cause a scene" he laughed evilly "Let's just get you home"

I was frozen. My brain focused on only one thing. Getting away.

If they managed to get me to wherever they were staying I would have hell to pay. They were probably angry as anything and if there was one thing I knew about them, it was that they took their anger out on me. All of it.

I bit down onto James' hand, causing him to drop it from my face temporarily.

That was all I needed. Catching him off guard I spun around and kneed him in his manly parts, causing him to let go of me for a second. Plenty of time.

I ran as fast as I could, screaming for Jake as loud as I could.

James was running behind me.

He was a fast runner, if I didn't find Jake soon then he'd get me for sure. And then I'd be in an even worse position.

"Get here you little bitch!" James grunted from behind me as I rounded the corner, finding yet another sea of cars I didn't recognise

_Where am I? _I thought desperately

"JAKE!!!!" I screamed "JAKE! PLEASE! HELP ME!!!!"

………………**..**

**Black Adder II + Mr Bean + The Vicar of Dibley + My family = my ultimate TV haven! **

**Silly? Yes.**

**Boring? Hell no! XD**


	12. At this particular moment in time

The footsteps were getting louder behind me and I could hear some coming for the left of me. I sped up, hoping to put as much distance between us as possible.

The footsteps behind me were really catching up now and I wasn't sure how long I could keep up the speed for. We were well past the car park now and if Jake hadn't heard me when I shouted then I had no hope.

I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill.

I had to concentrate. I had to get away.

I couldn't go back. Not to them.

I would rather die.

I carried on running. Running for all I was worth.

Through streets, through parks. Into a wood.

I ran, never stopping.

I was alone now. I knew it.

I hadn't heard footsteps in about 20 minutes.

The only problem was I was alone in a wood in the middle of nowhere, I didn't know how to get home and it was pitch black.

I tripped on a tree stump and fell to the floor, grazing my skin as I went down. Something hard and round slammed into my thigh but I didn't move. I stayed where I was and just lay there, too exhausted to do anything.

The only thing I could think of was how hopelessly lost I was at that point. What if I couldn't get back to Edward? What if I never saw him again? What if I saw James again?

Would I survive?

Questions flew through my head over and over again as I slipped into unconsciousness.

The birds woke me, their flamboyant song pulling me from my slumber. I shielded my eyes from the sun's furious rays and sat up, momentarily confused.

The events of last night came flooding back to me and I scrambled to my feet, looking around in frustration.

Where the hell was I?

I stood, flabbergasted and panicked.

I didn't know what to do.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I registered the pain in my thigh, presumably from the fall last night. I looked around, deciding to head in the direction that the trees looked thinnest.

I limped and limped, the only thing keeping me going was the fact that the trees were thinning, bringing me closer to the ones who loved me with every step.

I heard voices off to my left and, finding energy out of nowhere, ran after them, hoping to find much needed help. Running was hard to do what, what with my painful leg, but I managed it.

"Please!" I shouted as I saw two figures in anoraks on a nearby path. "Please! Help me!"

The figures stopped and looked in my direction; they were a reasonably young couple, out for a walk.

"Please!" I stumbled through the bushes and fell, landing on the path about 10 meters away. A sharp pain shot through my head as I hit the ground, my vision blurred and I felt light headed

"Oh my!" I heard someone say nearby before everything went black.

I heard a scuffling sound near my right ear before completely losing consciousness.

………………

_**Beep. Beep.**_

"Urgh" I moaned.

My head hurt.

_**Beep. Beep.**_

I tried to move but my body felt heavy.

_**Beep. Beep.**_

_What is that annoying noise_? I thought.

I opened my heavy eyes, clamping them shut again when the bright light attacked my senses.

"She's waking up" a voice I vaguely recognised said.

I opened my eyes again, blinking against the light.

My vision began to focus again as I looked around the bright room with white walls.

_Drat. _I knew what this place was. _The_ _hospital._

"How're you feeling, love?" a middle aged woman in scrubs asked me kindly as she checked my chart.

"Fine" I croaked "My head hurts a little"

She smiled in response "Don't worry, we'll give you something for that"

"Thanks" I replied, leaning my head back against the pillow "What happened?" I asked the nurse as she sorted out some medication

"You fell and hit your head" the nurse replied "Lucky these two here found you" she gestured to the couple on the other side of the room, I hadn't noticed them before. They smiled kindly at me as I smiled back.

"Thank you" I said sincerely

"No problem. You gave us quite a scare" the female smiled back at me. She had a heart shaped face and brown hair, she was very pale and her eyes were the strangest colour of gold.

"Sorry" I blushed, looking down at the duvet beneath me and fiddling with it

"Don't worry, as long as your okay now" the male said, I looked up and thanked him. He smiled back at me compassionately; he had blonde hair and the same amazing shade of golden eyes. He was beautiful. So was she.

"What were you doing in the woods?" The female asked "It looked like you'd had a rough time" her beautiful features were stained with worry and I felt bad for putting it there.

"I went for a walk last night and got lost" I lied, they didn't need to know about James. It would be simpler like this.

They exchanged an unsure look but seemed to let it go, sensing that was all they would get nothing more out of me.

Soon after, they went down to get some food and the nurse checked me over again, informing me that I could go home that day and that I should be fine. She said to contact the hospital if I feel ill over the next few weeks.

The couple came back just as I was changed into my clothes. I had only these with me so they had been washed by the hospital.

"Going home already?" The male smiled

I nodded in response, grinning at the shyly.

"Where're you staying? We'll give you a lift into town" the female said

"Erm, I don't know. Any local hotels would be fine" I replied timidly

They exchanged a look or worry before smiling kindly at me.

"How silly of us, we haven't introduced ourselves" the male laughed, holding out his hand "I'm Carlisle" he grinned, then, gesturing to his wife, said "and this is Esme"

I shook his hand and then hugged Esme lightly, intruded myself, thanking them both again for their kindness.

About half an hour later they pulled up outside an amazing looking house, it was utterly beautiful and I was grateful for the ride but I couldn't afford to stay somewhere like here.

They took my bag and lead I through the front door, the inside was even better than the outside. It was truly lovely.

"What do you think?" Esme said when she saw me gaping as I took in my new surroundings

"It's lovely, really it is, but I don't think I could afford to stay somewhere like here!" I blushed

Carlisle and Esme simply laughed, their musical laughs echoing around us.

"What?" I asked, frowning at them. I didn't get it.

"This isn't a hotel dear Bella" Esme said, kindly hugging me and leading me towards a kitchen. Once there Carlisle went to the fridge and took out some ingredients for a sandwich. "This is our home"

I gaped.

"Y-your home?" I stuttered, utterly astonished.

They both laughed, nodding. Carlisle finished making the sandwich while I took in everything around me and handed it to me

"Eat up" he smiled.

I hadn't realised how utterly hungry until then. I ate the food as fast as possible without being rude.

They laughed when they saw just how hungry I was

"I think I'll make another" Carlisle laughed, heading towards the fridge while Esme walked past me, squeezing my shoulder as she passed.

"I'll go sort out one of the spare rooms" she smiled.

_Spare room?_

……………………**..**

**Leave a thought?**


	13. All around me

**Thanks to all who reviewed, it's appreciated. XD**

…**..**

**Chapter title – All around me – Flyleaf**

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing

**(I think it's safe to say that I'm a flyleaf nut! They rock!)**

…**..**

Esme disappeared upstairs, leaving me with a puzzled expression on my face.

I swallowed my mouthful of food and looked at Carlisle who was watching me with a loving smile on his face. If I didn't feel so grateful for what they had done for me, and feel so at home, then I would be seriously freaked.

"Why the spare room?" I asked him timidly, earning a laugh from Carlisle

"Because that's where you're staying" he smiled, taking a glass from a shelf beneath the counter and placing it on the counter while I stared at him like he had three heads. "What would you like to drink?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, tears brimming in my eyes. Nobody had been so nice to me before, except maybe Edward.

Edward. The name just brought even more tears to my eyes. I needed him back.

Carlisle laughed softly, squeezing my shoulders lightly in reassurance "Because you need it" he said simply, proceeding only when I raised an eyebrow at him "Lets just say we have our reasons" he smiled sadly.

"Thank you" I said, smiling sadly back at him.

After yet _another _sandwich and four glasses of orange juice (I hadn't eaten properly I what seemed like years!) Esme lead me up to the spare room and gave me some of her spare pyjamas to sleep in. I thanked her again and she simply smiled and bid me goodnight.

The room was simple, yet modern. The walls were white while the furniture was dark and minimalist. It reminded me of the way Edward's room was decorated at his apartment.

Tears rolled down my cheek. I needed to be with Edward. I loved him. He had changed my life and now I didn't want to go back to where I had been before him. If I couldn't get back to him then where would I go? I didn't even know where I was! What if I couldn't find Jacob and Leah's place? What if I could find it but by the time I got there Edward had already left?

The questions wouldn't stop.

I crawled into the beautifully made bed, cocooning myself in the soft duvet, letting the tears fall until I couldn't cry anymore and drifted off into a much needed slumber.

…**.**

The smell of cooking bacon filled my nose as I rolled over my colossal new bed. I'd been here for nearly a week now. Everyday I had thanked Carlisle and Esme non stop, and everyday I had said that I didn't want to impose anymore and had tried to get into a hotel. Everyday they had laughed and persuaded me to stay another night.

I liked it here, I didn't want to leave to go and live in a crappy little hotel room on my own. The only problem was; Edward wasn't here.

I had realised, my first morning here, that I had lost my phone, probably when I was in the woods. Any hope of contacting Edward was gone. I didn't know his mobile number off by heart yet and I didn't have a clue what Jake's new number was. I missed him no end, every night when I lay on my own in bed I would feel the same sense of Loneliness sweep over me and I would end up crying myself to sleep.

No doubt Carlisle and Esme heard, I tried to keep it down but they were only next door, plus occasionally, I didn't realise how loud I was being until it was too late. Nevertheless, they hadn't said anything. They were as kind as they were when I had first arrived; they tried to keep me busy and entertained, and were always willing to let me stay longer. Only Carlisle worked so me and Esme spent time together during the day and then they insisted on taking me somewhere to eat, or cooking when Carlisle got home.

They had taken me shopping, I had used some of the inheritance money in my account and Esme had insisted on buying one or two outfits. I told them time and time again that, as grateful as I was, they didn't need to do any of this for me and that they shouldn't waste their money on me. Like I said before; they would just laugh and persuade me to stay another night. Unfortunately, as stubborn as I was, I didn't take much persuading. I had nowhere else to go and, as every day passed, the likelihood of seeing Edward again faded and faded.

I rolled out of bed and pulled on the robe that I had treated myself to a few days ago. Padding down the stairs, I saw a glimpse of Esme watching the TV. I walked t the living room and sat down on the opposite sofa, smiling politely at her.

"Morning" I smiled, suppressing a yawn

She looked up from the TV and smiled beautifully, "Morning, did you sleep well?"

"yes, thanks" we both knew very well that was a lie but she didn't say anything more on the subject, smiling kindly at me before getting up and heading towards the kitchen, gesturing for me to follow.

After eating a filling breakfast I went upstairs to dress. Esme had gotten an urgent call from her friend and was off to see her. She had offered to take me with her but I had said that I would be fine on my own and she should go out and enjoy herself. She had left shortly after eating her breakfast and I was now alone in the mansion.

I pulled on my trusty black skinny jeans and a recently purchased Domo-Kun hoodie, followed by my favourite converse and a hat. I decided that I would go into the town. Esme had told me that if you turn left at the end of the drive and carry on down that road it is about a five minute walk to the town.

(**a/n – link to hoodie on profile) **

I hadn't realised just how long their drive _was!_ I walked down their stupidly long drive and down the road into the town. The town itself was quite pretty, it was very picturesque, all the cute little houses with roses in their perfectly groomed gardens. Very cliché.

I ate my lunch in a cosy café and decided to walk around the high street. I found a little bookstore and browsed for a while, shielding myself from the wind that was howling outside, I found a book I thought was interesting and treated myself. I really needed to stop spending money like it was going out of fashion; it was burning a hole in my bank account. I didn't want to spend my inheritance money on crap; I wanted to spend it on something that was important to me.

I decided not to stay in alone. Something about the way this place was decorated reminded me about Edward; it was as if he had the same taste in décor as Carlisle and Esme. It was unnerving.

I ventured out into the streets after I had overstayed my welcome in the bookstore and took to wandering around the side streets. It smelt like farm animals so I wandered down a muddy path, following the smell.

I don't know why I did, I didn't even like animals that much, but I was glad I did. It was peaceful and, although the smell wasn't pleasant, I found a tree to sit under and contented myself reading my book.

The sun began to set and I put my book down, watching as the sun sent red and orange streaks across the horizon. Eventually I stood, not wanting to walk home in the dark and not wanting to worry Carlisle and Esme. They really were amazing to me, they treated my as their own.

I was contemplating how to repay them for everything they've done for me when something caught my eye. I looked over to my right, the sun shining off man's bronze hair.

My heart skipped a beat, _could it be? _

I shook my head.

Of course not.

I continued walking, heading back the way I had come. The man seemed to be heading for the same path as me. From here all I could see was his hair, shining in the sun.

I kept on telling myself I was just hoping, just being delusional, but something in the back of my mind kept on nagging, _It might be him. _But it probably wasn't. _But why risk it? _

I gave in, eventually slowing my pace so that we would cross the path at around the same time, giving me a chance to get a good look at him.

He was walking in the shade of the hedge, making his features illegible. He was looking at the ground as he walked but I still only took the briefest of looks, just in case he were to look up and notice the crazy girl staring at him.

The hedge came to an end, exposing his features.

I froze.

So did he.

I blinked.

So did he.

Oh. My. God.

"Edward?" I croaked

"Bella" his voice was as horse as mine.

"Edward!" I screamed, throwing myself over the fence that separated us and jumping into his arms, completely overjoyed. He pulled me tight against him, kissing my head, my hair, my cheeks, my nose before finally kissing my lips.

"Oh, Bella" he breathed, hugging me even tighter "I thought I'd lost you"

I was crying now, I was so happy. I refused to let go of him as I cried into his chest, while he stroked my hair.

I was so damn emotional sometimes!

Once I had pulled myself together I pulled away from his embrace to look at him. In the dimming light I could see deep bags under his eyes. He looked like hell.

"Edward, when was the last time you slept?" I asked, sniffing

"I'm fine" he shrugged

"You don't look it" I said, resting my head against his chest.

"I was worried about you" He said while I shivered involuntarily in his arms, the wind was really picking up now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he took off his jacket and gave it to me, raising an eyebrow at me in warning when I tried to protest.

"Working, trying to stop thinking about how I've failed you" he answered nonchalantly, looking around. I tried to protest, to tell him that in no way has he failed me but he silenced me with his lips.

He pulled away after a while, leaving us both breathless.

"Come on, you're cold" he said, pulling me along the path with him. "I have a hotel room booked"

"You're not staying there" I said simply. Edward looked at me like I was crazy, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Then where do you propose we stay, In the bushes?" The sarcasm was thick in his voice.

"you can if you want" I huffed "I have somewhere to stay but if you'd rather spent the night in the bushes _alone _then I'm not stopping you" I sped up ahead. Why was it that I had been back with him for little over 10 minutes and yet I was always peeved with him.

"I'm sorry" he breathed as he caught up with me, pulling me by the waste so that I was against him.

"No, I'm sorry" I said, kissing his nose lightly "I shouldn't be so petty"

He smiled at me then, kissing my chastely "So, where to?"

"a nice couple helped me out when I got away from James, they've been insisting that I stay with them since I got out of hospital"

He went pale "_Hospital?" _I nodded. "I thought it was James, Jacob heard you screaming, but by the time he got out of the car you were no where to be seen. We were looking for you all night. We didn't know where you were" he looked sadly down at me, the look on his face heartbreaking. "I was so worried. I thought I'd lost you"

I smiled at him sadly. "Back at you"

We walked back to the house chattering, he told me about how they had called the police but they had said you were fine and living in a near by town. Edward had thought I didn't want to know him anymore because I hadn't been in touch. I explained how I'd lost my phone and hadn't been able to contact anyone.

Jake and Leah and the guys were all really worried and Edward said he felt responsible. He said he should have gone with me to the store, that way nothing would have ever happened. Apparently Jake was thinking along the same lines.

I assured him that I was fine, relaying the details of my escape and my night in the woods. Explaining about how I was found and how great Carlisle and Esme had been to me.

We walked up the drive, hand in hand, and after seeing a light on in the hallway I opened the door, stepping inside.

"Oh, Bella, we were wondering where you had gotte-" Esme trailed off, staring at Edward who was staring back at her. They both had the same shell shocked expression on their faces.

"Esme, this is –"

"Edward?" she finished off my sentence for me.

Puzzled, I asked "how did you kn-"

"Bella, we're leaving" Edward snarled, grabbing my arm and dragging me down the steps as Esme shouted after us.

…………**.**

**Leave a thought?**

**Thanks for reading. XD**


	14. Lacrymosa

**Thanks to all who reviewed… **

**Chapter title – Lacrymosa – Evanescence **

Out on your own, cold and alone.

Can this be what you really want, baby?

……**.**

"Edward!" I pleaded as he dragged me back down the long drive way

He was ignoring me, he looked angry as hell and I had no idea why. Why was he acting like such an ass? What had Esme and Carlisle ever done to him? They were lovely.

He carried on dragging me down the drive as I continued to struggle against his grip. He responded only by tightening his grip on my upper arm. Hell, this hurt.

Tears were streaming down my face; I was confused and quite angry myself. Moreover, Edward was really hurting me, I had always bruised up easily but this was stupid! I was going to have one hell of a bruise where he was holding me.

"Edward!" I screamed as I fell over for the fifth time, scraping my knees and hands as Edward carried on walking as I tried desperately to scramble to my feet. "Edward! Stop!"

He didn't.

Once I was on my feet I spun in his grip so that I was in front of him. "Edward, stop, now." I commanded. He looked at me then, right in the eye, and I was forced to cringe away, unable to look in his furious eyes any more. I tried to push myself against him so that he stopped; he glared at me before walking forward. I pressed myself against him again, this time a little more forcefully. He tightened his grip on my arm and yanked me to the left, then releasing my arm so that I fell forcefully against the floor, scraping my face in the process.

"Edward" I sobbed, looking up at his dark figure. He turned around and looking into my tearing eyes, his had softened and now held only sadness, hurt and regret. "Edward, why?"

He turned around and sadly whispered "I'm sorry" before marching off down the drive, leaving me sobbing on the floor, too hurt and tired to chase after him.

I heard footsteps behind me and shot up, stupidly thinking that Edward was coming back to tell me he was sorry and wanted me to come with him wherever he went. My heart broke when I saw it was Carlisle and Esme, both clad in dressing gowns and slippers, running towards me where I lay in the middle of their drive way. They looked like they'd been crying just as much as I had.

I vaguely remember hearing them talking to me, asking me if I was, okay, what had happened, why I was on the floor. They brought me into the house, they sat me down. They watched me cry with worried looks on their faces.

Its funny how everything can seem so perfect one minute and then the next, you're living in your own personal hell… How had I gone from having no Edward, to having him back and feeling whole again, to losing him again?

What was wrong with me?

Why was I so stupid?

Because I'm human, that's why.

After I'd stopped crying and Esme had gotten some food down me they sat down at the table and asked me about what had happened.

"Why were you on the floor?" Carlisle asked, concerned

"Because I tried to stop Edward from leaving so I pushed in front of him and he yanked me out of the way and let go of my arm. I don't think he intended for me to fall but I have balance problems so… Y'know" I answered in a vague tone… I didn't know what else to say, what else to feel… What was the point?

This time I really was alone. This time it wasn't an involuntary split. He wanted this. He didn't want me around anymore. He left me. For good.

"How do you know Edward?" Esme inquired. She looked how I felt. Strange, how did _they _know him?

"He helped me get away from James and Victoria the first time. He gave me somewhere to stay, with him and his friends." I replied, looking down at the table. "I thought I meant something to him."

A tear rolled down my cheek and Esme whipped it away. I smiled gratefully at her and she returned the gesture. "How do you know him?" I asked eventually after I had pulled myself together.

They exchanged a weary look before Carlisle answered.

"Well, Bella, he's our… he's our" he looked at Esme for support

"He's our adopted son" she finished for him.

My mouth practically hit the ground…

How oblivious am I?

I knew their name was Cullen and I hadn't made the connection.

He had the same taste in interior design as them.

He had a similar taste in music to them.

I knew Carlisle was a surgeon but I hadn't made the connection.

I knew Esme did a little interior deigning every now and then and again, I hadn't made the connection.

Oh my word, I was stupid!

Not like 'Oh, I just tripped over a step with a mind the step sign next to me' stupid. I was leagues ahead of that!

"Oh my god" I breathed, resting my head in my hands "How stupid am I?"

Carlisle chuckled and Esme whipped tears from her face and hugged me softly

"It's okay, honey" Esme soothed as I began to cry again.

After I had pulled myself together, yet again, I asked them no end of questions.

Stuff made sense now.

They explained how they knew the way Edward felt about them growing up, that he believed they wanted rid of him yet that was the last thing they wanted. They explained that them giving up wasn't them giving up on him, it was them trying to give him the space he needed. Evidently trying to make him happy was only making him miserable so they decided to let him find his own happiness.

They explained how much they've missed him since he left and how they've blamed themselves for his unhappiness.

By the end of their speech we were all in tears. Emotional or what?

We went to bed after that, it was the early hours of the morning and we were all exhausted from the tears and drama that night had held. I cried myself to sleep, mourning for the loss of what I will never have.

The next morning was slow, Carlisle stayed off work, just as exhausted as me. Esme stayed in the house as well, she looked broken. I bet that's how I looked too.

The next few days followed suit. Carlisle went back to work on the fourth day, leaving me and Esme to potter around the house with nothing to do.

"He's changed so much" Esme said softly while we were making lunch "He's so handsome"

I smiled sadly at her "yeah, he is isn't he?"

"I know he's not my own, but I can't help but think of him as my own" she sighed, giving up on the salad in front of her and moving over to the opposite counter to squeeze some orange juice.

I didn't say anything, it wasn't my place really. Plus, I had a hunch she wasn't really talking to me, just expressing her feelings to her surroundings.

We ate in a comfortable silence, both of us lost in thought about our lost love.

"How did you meet?" Esme bought me out of my daze after we'd eaten

"Huh? Oh, I was waiting in the forest, watching my house for when James went out so I could get my account details back so I could leave for good. He was there too, he was watching me and when I noticed he ran away. I ran after him and we ended up in a pile of mud"

Esme chuckled at that "Why was he in the forest?"

I puzzled at that. Did I ever find that out? No, I didn't ask. "I don't have a clue" I admitted, blushing slightly. _I guess I'll never know_ I thought

For the next week there was no mention of Edward. We had all suppressed any feelings we had for him, for Carlisle and Esme it was the second time around but for me it was my first, and I was struggling.

One night, I decided I couldn't stay here anymore. I packed my bags and went to tell Esme and Carlisle.

They had tried to stop me, they had asked me to stay but they knew that this was something I had to do. They knew I couldn't stay here if I was ever going to move on with my life.

It was for the best.

So they gave me a lift to the airport, they saw me off and I got onto a plane. The first one I saw.

I promised to write, to keep in touch. They were like parents to me now, after everything they had done for me. I didn't want to lose them, they were the closest thing to family I had.

I found an apartment to rent. I got a job. I tried to move on.

I tried. So hard.

Whatever I did though, I was always reminded of him. I would always cry myself to sleep when I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and found myself in an empty bed.

I made friends. Sort of.

They were close enough.

In the 2 and a half months that I've been here I made friends. I went out. I went to work. I tried to have fun. I didn't date but I still had fun.

The whole time though, I was empty. I was lonely. I had nobody.

I still love him, despite the fact he left me.

………**.**

**Review and tell me what you think… **


	15. Zzyzx Rd

**Chapter title – Zzyzx Road. – Stone Sour**

I'm following suit and directions – I crawl up inside for protection/I'm told what to do and I don't know why/I'm over existing in limbo/I'm over the myths and placebos/I don't really mind if I just fade away

…………**..**

"It's open!" I called down the hall, towards the door.

Josh, Caitlyn and Louise all came piling in; they were as loud and happy as ever.

"Hey" Josh said as he hugged me, I greeted the others and then continued to play around with my hair in the mirror. Ever since meeting Rose and Alice I had been taking real pride in my appearance, especially since I moved.

Since I moved…

A lot has happened.

I have my own car; I had used some of the inheritance money to buy one. I had then decided not to touch the remaining money and just use what was in my pay check at the end of the month.

I have my own apartment, but I don't really spend all that much time there, I'm always out with friends.

Friends. Yeah, I have those too. Not like what I had with Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Edward, but it's probably the closest I'll have to that.

Tears pricked to my eyes as I began to think of them, threatening to ruin my freshly applied mascara. Drat, I need to control my emotions better!

"Bells, you okay?" Josh called from the kitchen. Typical, he would be in the kitchen!

"Yeah, I'm good" I lied, smiling convincingly over at him "I just poked myself in the eye with this damn thing" I held up the mascara brush as Josh laughed at me

"Jeez, I don't know why you girls do it. You wouldn't catch me putting anything like that near my eyes!"

I simply laughed at him; he was the person that was best at cheering me up.

I needed cheering up a lot these days; whenever I thought about Edward and the guys I would be near to tears. Every time I thought of Edward my heart would break a little more… Soppy but true.

I hadn't gotten over them. I hadn't gotten over him. I had thought that distancing myself from things that reminded me of him would help the healing process but it didn't. It hurt just as much as it did in the beginning.

But it's thanks to people like Josh that I can feel human again. That's probably the reason that I spend such little time alone, because then I haven't got a distraction from the gaping hole inside of me.

Josh, Caitlyn and Louise were probably the main reason I hadn't packed up and gone looking for Edward to beg him to take me back like I had contemplated doing so many times. It's a good job, because when, no, if I found him he still wouldn't want me, he would have moved on.

I shook my head as my eyes began to tear over again.

_Snap out of it Bella! _I ordered myself. No point pining over the ridiculous. Get over it.

Caitlyn cranked the music up on my dock and 'It's all over' by Three Days Grace filled the room.

Louise giggled and Josh and I just rolled our eyes at each other as the other two began to dance around like lunatics. My neighbours must hate me.

Josh was tall, about the same height as Edward was, he had dark brown hair and it was relatively long, it was always slightly scruffy and he had recently dyed an electric blue streak down the left side. I must say, it looked sexy. He was good looking, sweet, funny, smart and probably my best friend out of everybody I hang around with now but that was all he will ever be. Everyone was always telling us what a cute couple we would make but neither of us think of each other in that way, it would never happen. In fact, I was currently trying to help him get the guts to ask out Caitlyn, who he's been crushing over since before I met them.

Caitlyn was average height; she had short, bleach blonde hair and was quite slender. She was the party animal of the group and was probably one of the most spontaneous and fun loving people I had ever met. Her and Josh would be great together, it's a shame he's gone all shy about them getting together.

Louise was newer to the group, newer even than me. We met her after I'd been here about a month, we were at a theme park and the guys had wanted to go on this colossal rollercoaster that had made me sick by just _looking _at it. I stayed and watched from the sidelines and got talking to her. She was here with her little brother who was a total adrenaline junkie and, like me, she hated big rides. She had just moved here from LA so I thought it would be nice to introduce her to the guys. She had fit in great, everyone loved her and quite a few of the guys were after her. She was a little taller than me and had jet black hair, hazel eyes and pale skin.

"Your neighbours must hate you" josh said as I finally decided on a hairstyle.

"Tell me about it" I grinned as I added a little hair spray to the equation and looked my hair over one more time

"Jeez, woman! Stop fussing! You look sexy." Josh laughed, passing me my black hoodie and steering me towards the door "Cait, Lou, we're leaving!" he announced over his shoulder as he passed me my car keys.

Cait shut off the music as we all laughed at Josh's apparent rush. We pilled into my car and headed down the road to Stacey's.

There were cars everywhere, suggesting that her place was crammed with people, probably all drunk.

"Looks full" Louise commented as I parked up and they jumped out

"I'm not surprised" josh said, walking towards the door with us in tow "Stacey knows how to throw a good party"

He was right, I had been here for near on 3 months and every party of hers I'd been to had been amazing.

"Speak of the devil" Caitlyn murmured as Stacey came running over to us in a mini skirt and tank top.

"Joshy!" she squealed, throwing herself into his arms as Josh just stood there awkwardly.

I suppressed a laugh as Caitlyn rolled her eyes and stormed off… Aww, how cute, Cait was jealous!

After Josh disentangled himself from Stacey's arms they began to make awkward conversation, at least it was awkward for Josh. Stacey didn't quite pick up on that part.

Poor Josh, I mean Stacey was okay usually but as soon as she was around Josh she got all flirty and OTT. It really weirded Josh out but he didn't do anything about it because he didn't want to hurt her. He was sweet like that, although if he didn't tell her he wasn't interested soon she'd probably make a move on him.

Louise tugged my arm, pulling me out of my thoughts and yelled over the booming music that she was getting a drink and do I want one.

I smiled and nodded, following her to the kitchen where all the drinks were. People were lining the house, everyone was squeezed into every morsel of space available, people were having to shout over the music, push through the masses of the drunk and fight for the left over beer and food.

Why the hell did I do this?

In reality, the idea of spending a night in a crowded house full of drunken people and perverts would be pretty repulsive to me but it was better than the alternative. Everybody was here meaning if I wasn't I would be forced to spend a long, lonely night in my apartment alone. As much as I loved my apartment, the idea of spending time there alone when I could be out with friends and a distraction was ludicrous. Just sleeping there at night made me feel like some kind of Zombie, I eat and settle down to read or watch TV but was always distracted by the gaping hole inside of me. I couldn't do anything but mope and I hated that. I felt like some kind of manic depressive ant that was something I hated even more than stupid parties.

So here I was, in the kitchen with a can of larger in my hand, talking to a guy who I worked with, Ryan. If the night was going to be like this, just talking to friends with the odd can, then I wouldn't have minded but it was only a matter of time before things got wild. Last time I went into the lounge to talk to Sarah, a friend of a friend, and some guy I'd never met puked on me! I then went to clean it up in the bathroom upstairs and walked in on a couple having sex. I had to wait outside for ages while they finished up so that I could wash the damn sick off of me.

Yeah, tonight was going to be fun.

Not.

"I'll see you in a bit!" Ryan shouted over the music as he saw his girlfriend, Suzie, across the room. I smiled at him and said goodbye, turning around to get another can. Yeah, the fun was just about to start.

"Why, hello there miss" Somebody slurred from behind me, breathing on my neck, the strong smell of alcohol slightly repulsive.

I turned around cautiously to see a tall guy with skin problems. He had light brown, spiky hair and wore glasses. He was smiling at me brightly in a way that slightly creeped me out and his hands, which we currently around my waist, were edging their way down towards my ass.

I stepped back, out of his grip as he continued to smile at me weirdly. Jeez, how much had this guy _drunk?_

"I'm Kale" he slurred, swaying slightly as the creepy smile was replaced by a goofy one.

"Bella" I replied timidly, looking around for someone to talk to so that I didn't have to talk to this creep any longer.

"Bella" he drooled, replacing his hands on my hips and pulling me towards him "nice name"

"Thanks" I replied bluntly while pushing his hands off of me so they hung loosely at his side. He was so drunk he didn't notice and carried on smiling at me like I was a piece of meet he was about to devour.

"I've got to go now, sorry" I said, pushing past him and moving towards the living room where I hoped he wouldn't follow.

"Wait up!" I called after me as my heart sunk.

_Drat. _This guy wasn't getting it was he?

Josh saw me from his seat on the sofa and gestured for me to come and sit with him, I stared to make my way over to him but the drunken guy grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that I was facing him.

"Look Kyle, I'm not interested. Leave me alone." I stated icily, pulling my wrist from his grip and turning to walk towards Josh again who was watching closely with a suspicious look on his face.

"It's Kale" he said, spinning me around once again. Hell, I was pissed off now. It must've shown on my face too because Josh began to make his way over to us with an angry look on his face.

This Kyle, no, Kale guy saw me looking at Josh and looked between us for a moment before smirking and pulling me right close against him. I struggled, trying to get away. He simply smiled more before moving in towards me.

Hell no, this wasn't happening.

I leaned as far away from him as I could so that he couldn't have his way with me but he simply pulled me closer, imprisoning me in his arms.

His mouth was less than an inch from mine, his stale breath blowing on my face, before I felt force pulling us apart. I lost my balance and stumbled, catching myself before I hit the floor. Looking around, the drunken guy was no where to be seen. I looked around once more, spotting him and Josh on the far side of the room. Josh had him pinned to the wall and looked angry as hell. He didn't look angry enough to hit him though, he was dead set against violence, so I let him carry on, too annoyed with this Kale character to intervene.

A few minutes and a lot of cowering – at least on Kale's part – later, josh returned with a happy grin on is face. He hugged me before asking me if I was okay before leaving to go to the bathroom.

I sat and waited for a while, Kale on the other side of the room still cowering, until the heat of the room started to get to me. Hell, now to think of it, I felt awful.

I found the back door and went outside, hoping that some fresh air would help. I stood and watched the fish in the pond swim around their vicinity.

I stood, doing nothing for a while until I started to ache. Really ache.

This was normal, when I was left alone to my own devices, to my own thoughts, I could never get away from the gaping hole inside of me. It was worse now though, with the prior harassment from Kale I felt even worse. I felt even lonelier. Emptier. I felt like a Zombie again.

Why was it that every time a male expressed interest in me I felt like I was about to fall apart? Not just today, but every time a guy had asked me out or asked for my number since I had moved here I had struggled to keep it together. Why? Weren't you supposed to enjoy the attention? Weren't you supposed to be flattered?

Then why didn't I?

I'll tell you why, because I don't want to be loved by anyone except Edward.

There I was again, wishing for the impossible.

I breathed in the fresh air, banishing away any thoughts of Edward Cullen, of any of them.

I felt better.

I could breath.

"Bella?" Josh's voice came from the door.

I turned around to see him walking towards me with a can of coke in his hands.

"Hey" I said as he reached me and draped his arm lightly around my shoulder, squeezing them slightly in reassurance.

"You okay?" he whispered as he watched the fish as well.

"I'm good" I replied back, resting my head on his raised shoulder.

He pulled me closer momentarily before getting up, pulling me with him.

"Let's get home, you can crash on my sofa tonight" he said as he took my hand and lead me towards the back gate and down the driveway towards my car.

"I've had a drink" I said vaguely as we reached the car

"Don't worry, I've only had half a can. I'll drive" he smiled.

We got in, turning on the heater to fight against the cool air.

"You don't have to do this" I whispered as he began to drive down the road

"I know" he replied "But I wanted to. Besides, I have to get away from Stacey sometime" he joked, grinning cheekily

I laughed at him, shaking my head.

"Seriously though, thanks" I smiled, as he took my hand and squeezed it.

"Don't mention it" he smiled.

…………**..**

**Leave a thought? **


	16. Lithium

**Thanks to all who reviewed, it's appreciated. =)**

**As the last chapter was quite short I'm going to try and make this as long as possible! **

**Chapter title – Lithium – Evanescence**

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

I don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

**(Great song, listen to it. Now.)**

…………**.**

The following morning Josh dropped me off at my apartment so I could shower and change. I had arranged to meet them in three hours time so I took my time sorting myself out, drying my hair slowly and curling it softly.

I pulled on Shark shirt and a pair of black knee length shorts followed by a studded belt and a black peaked hat. I then went through my drawers until I found my blue sunglasses and added them to the equation.

**(A/n: links on profile)**

I had some time to kill so I made some breakfast for myself and ate slowly as I watched the news. I left the house right on time and drove to the square, our usual meeting place.

I parked a few blocks away and walked through the relatively quiet streets to the square. Josh was already there, clad in black skinny jeans and a black skin-tight shirt, brightened up by a Block Party Scarf. He came bounding up to me when he saw me, pulling me into a bear hug and releasing me as I giggled.

"Who else is coming?" I asked once we'd been waiting for a while

"Caitlyn, Louise, Ricky and Stacey" he answered, grimacing at the mention of Stacey. I giggle slightly as he glared at me mockingly

"Do you think she'll be as bad as last night?" I asked him, smiling at him playfully

"Hell, I hope not" he answered as I laughed. He still didn't feel anything for her then, well apart from fear.

Ricky was coming though so she might not be as bad, Ricky was her twin brother. He was very protective and she tended to behave more when he was around, not wanting to infuriate him with her somewhat sluttish behaviour. They looked very much alike, they were both average height with blonde hair and quite tanned skin.

About 10 minutes of mindless chatter later Josh's phone bleeped and the name 'Caitlyn' flashed on the screen. I don't think I've ever seen him move so fast! He practically pounced on the phone once he'd read the caller ID, leaving me laughing hysterically as he tried to sound cool and relaxed when he answered with a casual 'What up, babe?'. It was quite cute, actually.

His cute grin was replaced by a frown and a slight pout as he spoke to Caitlyn.

"Yeah, sure, no problem" he said down the phone, his now sad little face looking ridiculously adorable.

I looked around the square as I waited for him to finish of the phone. It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear blue and the sun was out, accompanied by a slight breeze, cooling the humid air.

"No, it's okay" he answered an unheard question "yeah, me and Bells can just go and get a shake and wait for you there" I looked up at the mention of my name to see him nodding "Yeah, we'll be there. Okay, Bye" he closed his phone and turned to pout at me

"What is it?" I inquired, suppressing a smile. He was just too funny when he did that.

"Ricky was giving them all a lift here and his car broke down on the way. They're waiting for it to be repaired and then they'll come down here. They should be about two hours" His face had fallen with every word he said; now he just looked downright miserable

"Ahh, come on, you'll still see Cait, just a little later than anticipated" I tried to cheer him up

"I suppose" he said, groaning as I pulled him to his feet, giggling.

"I think somebody needs cheering up" I teased as I dragged him across the street and down a side lane towards his favourite shake place.

I sat him down and ordered us each a shake, placing it in front of him once it was ready and sitting opposite him.

"So, when're you going to ask her out?" I asked as he tuck into his shake.

He simply raised an eyebrow at me as he finished his shake in record time and ordered another, then turning back to me and eyeing me with suspicion.

"Why? What's she said?"

"Nothing" I replied, shrugging "I just think you need to get a move on with it"

"Why? Does she like some other guy?" he panicked

I laughed "No, she like only you" I reassured "but it's only a matter of time before she gives up. She's beginning to doubt if you even like her at all"

"But why?"

"Because you've treated her like a friend you nincompoop!" I rolled my eyes at him as he grinned like a child at my kiddie talk.

"I want to ask her but I just don't know how, or if I can actually get it out" he admitted sheepishly. Aww, he usually had a way with the ladies and yet here he was, struggling for ideas!

"Hmm." I thought "I'm sorry, I can't help you there; my dating history is pretty lame" I admitted

"I don't know why" he stated as he polished off his second shake and began to contemplate whether to get another

I rolled by eyes, scoffing slightly in an unladylike manner "We both know you're only saying that because you're my friend. Miss Plain Jane over here is nothing special"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes "Jeez, Bella, you don't see yourself very clearly. If I didn't think of you as a little sister I would totally be into you! I mean _look _at you" he laughed at my furious blush and mockingly ruffled my hair "So cute" he cooed in a baby-addressing voice.

"Seriously, if you just put yourself out there for once you'd be amazed where you'd get" he took my hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling kindly at me from across the table "You shouldn't let that 'Edward' guy wreck your perspective of all the guys out there"

I stared at him, slightly shocked, as he got up to get himself yet _another _shake. He'd never mentioned Edward before, he'd mentioned how I should try dating once in a while, and how not all guys are bad, but never Edward. Maybe he saw how much just the name hurt. Josh was the only person who knew about what I had with Edward, he didn't know all the details, just that I fell for a guy called Edward and it ended pretty badly. He also knew that's why I had moved here, to start afresh, away from memories of what I had lost. He'd never mentioned it before though and I had thought that he wouldn't. Now that he had I was shocked.

The rest of the time it took for the others to arrive was filled with mindless chatter, although I barely managed to keep up my side of the conversation as I was lost in thought. I knew Edward wasn't coming back for me. I knew I would probably never see him again and I would never be in a relationship with him again. Was it stupid to still spend my time pining over him? The answer: Yes. I knew I had to move on. I had known that for a long time. Wasn't that the reason I'd come here? To get over him? Maybe it was time to move on. As much as that thought pained me, was it possible that a relationship would help me move one?

"Bells?" Josh's voice brought me out of my thoughts

"Yeah?" I asked, looking round to see him in the doorway

"Didn't you hear me? I said they're round the corner" he told me, looking at me with a worried expression as I rose from my seat, paid for the shakes and followed him out of the door.

We met them on the corner and they were loud and excited as always. Too loud, but that's how I like them. So loud you can't hear yourself think. It's better like that. Louder, yet quieter, at least in my head it was. We headed to our favourite diner after we'd wandered around the town for a while, browsing our favourite shops.

We ordered our usual drinks and then went to occupy our signature table. We received all the usual disapproving looks from other customers as we worked our way through our meals loudly. Good job we knew the owner well otherwise we'd probably have been kicked out a long time ago! As the night progressed, friends came and went, some stayed just to get a takeout, some stayed for a brief chat and some stayed to eat with us.

I spent most of the time talking to Louise and Ricky as Stacey was busy hitting on some guy over the other side of the room – something Ricky had tactfully ignored – and Caitlyn and Josh were talking quietly to each other. Judging by the happy looks on their faces things were going pretty well. If Josh could just find the right words they might both finally get what they wanted: each other.

I left Louise and Ricky to their conversation as I went to the counter to order another strawberry smoothie for myself and three caramel ones for the others just as Ryan came in. He joined me at the counter as I waited for my smoothie and he ordered.

"What up?"

"Not much, you?" I replied, smiling as he waved his hand dismissively

"Nothing much"

We chattered idly for a while until Ian, the owner, placed a tray full of smoothies on the counter. I went to get my wallet out when he put up his hand to stop me.

"On the house" he smiled kindly, silencing me when I tried to protest "For my best customers"

I thanked him and picked up the tray

"How many smoothies are you going to drink there missy?" Ryan joked, taking in the tray full of large smoothies.

I giggled "Three. Plus that one."

"Oh my god! I LOVE that program!" Ryan exclaimed "'And in Genoa, 'tis now the fashion to pin a live frog to the shoulder braid, stand in a bucket and go "bibble" at passers by'" He quoted.

I nearly dropped the tray I was laughing so much. I put it on the counter and we began a geeky conversation on the series and began to quote Blackadder continuously, each quote bringing with it another wave of geeky laughter.

Eventually, the guys got bored of waiting for their drinks and broke up our little geek fest, dragging us, and the drinks back to the table. Ryan and I carried on talking for a while, moving on to other programs that we had both seen in our time, quoting each and laughing like it was the funniest thing ever. Everyone else at the table was eyeing us weirdly like we were deranged. We simply gave the 'you had to see it' excuse and carried on with out babbling until Ryan's girlfriend rang to see where he was and he had to leave.

"So, Bella, Ryan huh?" Louise asked after he was out of the door

I blushed and shook my head "We're just friends. Besides, he had a girlfriend"

"And that matters _how?" _Stacey asked, obviously back from her flirting session. That was such a 'Stacey' thing to say, everyone was looking at her like they shocked but not shocked at the same time. Ricky was narrowing his eyes at her as if to say 'Don't start'. She just shrugged at our response and began to text on her phone as she had been doing before.

"I don't know, you guys make a cute couple. Shame he's attached" Caitlyn said, shrugging. She was snuggled into Josh's side so something was obviously going right for them. Josh saw me looking at them and smiled, winking at me before excusing himself to use the bathroom.

Once he was out of ear shot everyone pounced on Caitlyn, demanding to know the details.

She just shrugged "he said some sweet stuff and I really like him so, hopefully we're going somewhere" she was smiling like a little kid who'd just won a game of Jenga.

"Some_where? _More like some_place. _Like Josh's bedroom perhaps?" Louise teased, laughing as Caitlyn blushed

"Guys, we're not even together for sure yet" she mumbled, fiddling with her hoodie as she spoke

"Aww, Caity, I'm only kidding with you. You guys make a cute couple and Josh is pretty good looking!" Louise winked, smiling at her jokingly.

"Oh, enough about _Josh" _Stacey sneered, Jeez, I swear I like this girl less and less every day! "What about _him, _over there?" she pointed across the room "How about that for a man? Sexy or what?"

Ricky chose this as a moment to excuse himself from the conversation and used the bathroom excuse as well. I laughed, smiling at him sympathetically as he passed; the poor thing had to _live _with Stacey! As he moved I heard Caitlyn sigh and Louise squealing quietly. I looked around at them to see Stacey with a smug look on her face and the other two off staring at the corner of the room.

I turned around, trying to see what all the fuss was about. I froze. I swear, my heart missed a beat. No, two. Across the room sat a bronze haired god-like man, his chiselled chest visible through his form-fitting V-neck.

"Edward" I said, to myself more than anybody else.

He turned; apparently I hadn't spoken as quietly as I had thought. I blushed as his eyes met mine. For a moment I saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes but he composed himself quickly. I looked at the table as he rose from his seat. Josh and Ricky were sitting at the counter near by, not so subtly attempting to give us some space to have the 'god, he's sexy' conversation. Louise, Caitlyn and Stacey were all hissing at me as he approached, all equally as embarrassed, probably afraid that he'd heard their comments.

"Bella" he greeted as he reached the table, fighting to keep his voice even.

"Hi" I replied, my voice suddenly the size of a mouse.

"How've you been?" he croaked

"Fine, I've been fine. How about you?"

"Yeah, I've been good thanks"

"Oh, good"

Could this _get _any more awkward? Answer: Nope.

He took a look at our now empty glasses "Would you like another?" he asked, gesturing towards the glasses

"Oh, well actually…" I was about to decline and try and get out of this awkward situation when Stacey, being Stacey, interrupted.

"Yes, she would." She smiled, leaning forward in an attempt to give him a look at her cleavage. "And so would we, ask Ian for our usual" she winked

He smiled politely, and went to the counter.

"Oh, Bella!" Caitlyn squealed "Where've you been hiding him?"

Louise and Stacey giggled and I simply blushed. I looked over at Josh and Ricky who had been watching the whole exchange and were now eyeing Edward suspiciously. Josh felt me looking at me and looked over, mouthing a 'you okay?' as I nodded sheepishly. He looked Edward up and down before turning back to me 'Edward?' he mouthed at me, glaring at him when I nodded.

Oh dear.

Edward came back with some drinks, placing them delicately on the table and perching himself in the spare seat, opposite me and next to Stacey.

"Thanks" I said as he handed me my drink. I blushed slightly when our eyes met.

How was it he was here? What were the chances? Will I run into him wherever I go for the rest of my life? Will I go out and run into him on a regular basis? Will I be reminded of what I don't have constantly? I don't know if I could handle that…

"So, how do you and Bella know each other? Se hasn't mentioned you, Edward is it?" Stacey asked, leaning closer and closer to him as she spoke, not so subtly closing the gap between the two of them. Great, I was going to have to watch Stacey hit on the guy I'm in love with. In love with? Am I really in love with him? And if I am then why did I realise _after _we'd split up? Oh my god, this was stupid. Well, this was going to make moving on even more fun! Not.

"E-erm. W-well, we sort of d-dated?" he stuttered, making it sound like a question, looking at me as if asking my permission to say that we actually dated

Caitlyn choked on her smoothie at that. "Excuse me? _Dated?_ And we _haven't _heard about you?" she said after she'd composed herself. "Woah."

Stacey gave me a death glare, as if the news infuriated her somehow, and this information would stop her from getting her own way with him. Hey, whatever he did was his business; it had nothing to do with me, not anymore at least.

I looked over at Josh and Ricky desperately, I couldn't take this anymore. The shock of seeing him here, all the feelings I was feeling for him, seeing Stacey throw herself at him, the awkwardness: it was all too much.

Josh caught my drift and came over, followed by Ricky.

"Girls, I'm leaving, you want a lift?" Ricky said to the others. Caitlyn and Louise got the hint, getting up and bidding goodbye to me and Edward. Stacey, however, wasn't so courteous.

"No, I'm fine." She said, smiling at Edward who just sat there, ever the gentleman and stayed quiet, occasionally glancing at me.

"Stace, I brought Bella here and I have a load of boxes in the car from my Gran's house in the back; there's no room for me to take you home" Josh lied. Good job Stacey didn't know I'd made my own way here.

She seemed momentarily stumped but quickly came up with an alternative "I'll walk"

I sighed, exasperated. I just needed to talk to Edward, one on one, for a few minutes, to clear a few things up. That's all I wanted, it was what I needed if I was ever going to move one and yet this stupid girl wouldn't take the hint.

Ricky growled, "Stacey, get your ass round to my car right this second or I'll tell mum and dad you snuck out last night and came home completely trashed."

Ouch. Her face paled. We all knew how strict their parents were, getting caught sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night and returning drunk was _not _an option for either of them! She huffed, stood up and pushed past her brother and Josh, pausing to glare at me before storming out of the door. I didn't realise how much I didn't like her up until now! I sent a grateful smile in Ryan and Josh's direction and then looked at Edward, who was looking straight down at the table with an ashamed look on his face.

Once we were finally alone I cleared my throat, eager to get this over with. I mean, yeah I wished we could be together but what were the chances of that? Zilch. No point wishing for the impossible.

"So, how've you been?" I asked, suddenly realising I had no idea of what to say

"We already did that part, remember?" Edward replied, looking up at me and turning me to much with his signature crooked smile. O-kay, all coherent sentences just went out of the window. I sat, staring at his beauty before I realise I probably looked like some kind of twit and shook my head, clearing them of any inappropriate thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry" I answered, talking slower than usual, trying to make sure that nothing slipped out that shouldn't like, oh I don't know, 'I love you'?

"I d-didn't notice you'd come in here, otherwise I would've said hi" I stammered, trying to come up with something to say.

He smiled at me knowingly, a hint of sourness on his features "Yeah, you were busy talking to that guy when I came in" he said, looking out of the window and nonchalantly adding "Your boyfriend?"

I laughed, sipping my shake as Edward frowned at me, misunderstanding. "Well he _is _male. And he _is _my friend. But not in the way your thinking" I told him. "He has a girlfriend"

"Oh, shame, you guys looked good together." He said as I spluttered on my drink "And here I was thinking love triangles only happened on soaps" he muttered to himself, obviously not intending for me to hear and looking embarrassed when I burst out laughing.

"Me and Ryan are just friends" I assured him with a smile after I had recovered myself.

"Really?" he asked sceptically. Jeez, why did he care anyway?

I nodded at him, smiling kindly before looking out of the window. "So, what've you been up to lately?" I didn't really know what we needed to talk about but I knew we had to do this, as strange as that sounds.

"Working" he shrugged, I looked at his face, he looked dog-tired. He was just as beautiful as he had been when I had first met him but he looked over worked.

"The whole time? What about in between jobs?" I asked curiously, unconsciously leaning towards him on the table.

He placed his elbows on the table, mirroring my posture "Travelling to my next job"

I frowned. That wasn't how I remembered him living.

"When was the last time you had a break?" I asked him, suddenly worried about his health. Working non-stop heavy labour was not a good idea.

"When I left you at Carlisle and Esme's" he shrugged looking down at the table.

I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. I had refused to remember the events of that night since it had happened, reliving it only in my nightmares.

"I'm sorry" I told him, looking down at the table with tears in my eyes.

I felt his hand on my cheek as he pulled my head up so I could look him in the eye. "What on earth for?" he asked, perplexed.

"Taking you there, after all you'd said about them, I should've made the connection. I should never have been so stupid. I'm sorry I hurt you" I admitted, finding it hard to look him in the eye as my eyes continued to tear up.

He laughed then, shocking me slightly "Bella, how can you be worrying about how _you _had hurt _me?" _his voice was deep and remorseful.

I didn't get it? He hadn't done anything wrong had he? All he'd done was not love me, that wasn't a crime. That can't be helped right? If he didn't want me then staying with me would've benefited nobody. Wasn't it my mistakes that had pushed him away? He wouldn't have left if I hadn't made him face the two people he couldn't face.

He obviously saw the confusion in my eyes and continued, taking my had gently in his somewhat cautiously, as though expecting me to pull away at any point.

"You did nothing wrong Bella, I was the one who left you on the _floor! _I was the angry bastard that threw you to the ground and stormed off." He looked down at our entwined hands, gently stroking mine with his thumb. "I'm sorry, so sorry. That was the biggest mistake of my life, and I've done some stupid pretty things" he smiled remorsefully at the end. Looking me in the eye, showing me the raw emotion there.

I don't get it. He doesn't love me so why is he saying this stuff? He left me so why is he here, telling me he's sorry. I don't understand!

Seeing the emotion in his eyes just set me off. I started to cry, I couldn't hack it. This conversation was awkward, upsetting, bringing back memories and, on top of all that, confusing! Edward looked worried, he continued to stroke my hands, muttering apologies and trying to calm me down. I must've looked like a blithering idiot.

"Is everything okay?" Ian asked as he approached the table.

I looked over at him, he seemed worried as well. I looked at Edward, whose features were stained with worry, and saw how ridiculous I was acting. Gosh, I was a baby!

I pulled myself together, halting the tears, whipping my face and turning to Ian to smile and nod. He didn't look appeased but decided to leave it at that, retiring behind the counter, keeping a watchful eye on the two of us. I smiled over at him in encouragement, signalling that I was fine. I then picked up the metallic napkin holder and checked out my appearance in the side. My face was red and tear stained but my eye makeup hadn't run down my cheeks so that was one thing. Looking over at Edward I felt a fresh wave of guilt. He looked awfully. Positively broken, grief-stricken, full of guilt, all that jazz. It hurt to know that was down to me.

"I'm sorry; I guess I need to control my emotions better, don't I?" I laughed nervously.

"No, don't be. It's my fault for making you feel that way. I'm sorry" he said, putting his head in his hands before rising from his seat and grabbing his coat. "I shouldn't be here, not doing this, I have to go, and I'm making everything worse" he moaned, pulling his coat over him and zipping it up.

Oh no, he wasn't getting away this easily. I rose from my seat also, pulling on my coat as he headed for the door. I followed, jogging to catch up with him and halting him in his tracks.

"Bella" he moaned, I could hear he was close to tears

I said nothing; instead, I pulled him in the opposite direction, smiling at him kindly when he looked over at me questioningly. I pulled him towards my car, unlocked it and pushed him towards the passengers side. He raised an eyebrow at me and I responded by simply nodding my head towards the car and getting n myself. I heard him sigh before finally giving in and getting into the car.

We drove through the deserted streets in silence, although it wasn't as awkward as before.

"Where're we going?" Edward asked after a while

"My place" I responded.

"You have your own place?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yup, I couldn't travel alone" I admitted "so I decided to settle down someplace, make some friends, and try to move on etcetera, etcetera"

He nodded in understanding and stayed silent for the rest of the car ride, talking only to compliment me on my apartment as we parked up and went up to my place.

"You want a coffee?" I asked as he went to sit through in the living room. He nodded and told me he liked his coffee with two sugars. _Like I didn't know _I thought to myself. Obviously, offering him a coffee was just prolonging the inevitable and making this awkward meeting last longer but I didn't want him to leave. That was my masochistic side that was, I wanted to spend more time with him yet I knew the more time I spent with him the harder it would be to say goodbye and move on when he left.

I made our drinks and went through to the living room, where Edward was inspecting my photographs. Since moving here we'd gone away for little weekend breaks to the beach on a regular basis and I had put a few of the best photos in frames. I cleared my throat, informing him of my presence. He straightened up and thanked me as I handed him his drink, following my lead as I sat down on one of the sofas. He seated himself on the opposite sofa and I couldn't help but laugh at his obvious discomfort. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, back straight as if he was expecting to have to make a run for it any moment! It was quite comical really.

"What's so funny?" He asked quietly, his curious voice barely a whisper

"You" I smiled, elaborating when his face became curious once more "You look like you're anticipating an attack" I giggled as he relaxed. He smiled crookedly at me, making me incapable of forming an intellectual sentence. I smiled back at him shyly, not wanting to look like a gormless twit.

We smiled at each other for a moment longer before Edward cleared his throat and said "So," in an awkward tone, as if asking me why I'd bought him here.

"So?" I repeated stupidly, mentally scolding myself for that _intelligent_ response.

"Look, Bella, I want to tell you how sorry I am for everything I did to you. I want you to know how much I regret what I did but I don't want to just say 'I'm sorry' repeatedly." Edward admitted. I looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say to that. Why was it always so hard to talk about the things you needed to talk about most?

I needed to let him know that I don't blame him. That I don't hate him and I understand why he left.

How to start?

"Edward, look, I don't want you to feel guilty. I shouldn't have made you go to Carlisle and Esme's house and it was my own fault that I ended up on the floor, I shouldn't have tried to stop you leave."

"Don't be ridiculous" he laughed shallowly "You didn't _make _me go to that house! You asked me and I said yes, how were you to know who they were? If your going to say it's your fault for taking me there when you didn't know who they were then I could say it's my fault for agreeing to go there with you. You know I can't say no to you, right?" he got up and sat down next to me on the sofa, taking my hands in his gently.

"It's not your fault for trying to stop me, you did the right thing, I _should've _gone back and I _should've _talked things through with Carlisle and Esme but I was too angry. I couldn't see past the anger for one single second to realise that what you were doing was just trying to help me."

He had pulled me into a hug by this point and I had small, silent tears sliding down my cheeks.

"At the time I was so blinded by anger that I was convinced that you knew who they were, that you were doing this on purpose. I'm sorry I thought that of you, I should've known you would never do anything like that. Not you."

He kissed my lightly on my forehead as I began to cry harder.

"Once I realised what a complete asshole I'd been I was too scared to go back. I knew you were still with Carlisle and Esme and the idea of facing both of my biggest problems at the same time scared me like hell! I was a coward Bella, a complete coward. By the time I went back to the house you'd left. Carlisle and Esme were out and I asked the neighbour where they had gone. He told me they were taking you to the airport."

He pulled me onto his lap as I calmed down and hugged him, eager to listen to his story. Wanting to believe, wanting to hear that he really was there, that he really did feel something for me.

"You don't know how much that crushed me, how I felt. I came to the conclusion that if you were moving on you would be best left alone. I wanted to be with you but I wanted you to be happy. I thought you would be happier without me"

I hugged him tight, his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me closer. I was already on his lap, my face resting on his shoulder as he lightly kissed my forehead. I pulled away, looking him straight in the eye.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, willing him to say what I wanted him to

"For you" he smiled crookedly, I giggled at the cheesiness of the moment and hugged him once again before pulling his face towards mine and kissing him passionately. He smiled into the kiss, attacking my lips with his own. Gosh, he's gotten better at this.

I was elated, I didn't realise just how much I had missed him until right this second. I didn't realise the extent of the emptiness inside of me until it was gone, disappearing as my love for Edward was found once again. Soppy, but true.

A while later, we were calmed down and sitting back on the sofa, I snuggled into his side while he played with my hair.

"What were the chances of us ever seeing each other again?" I mused, fiddling with the blanket that was draped over us. "I mean, we found each other once and now we've found each other again"

He laughed nervously and I turned my head to look at him, curiously raising an eyebrow. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

"I didn't find you on my own" he admitted, focussing on the strand of my hair he was playing with

"What do you mean?"

…………**..**

**WEW Edward's back, XD **

**Sorry if that chapter was cheesy or soppy or OTT etc.**

**13 pages in Word, feel special people! This took me forever to get to this point!**

**Leave me a thought? **


	17. Big City Dreams

**Chapter title – Big City Dreams – NeverShoutNever!**

If you got it all figured out  
Then what is there to shout about  
This midwest town is gunna miss you  
Just go ahead and work it out  
But first come on and let it out  
Scream it shout tell everbody how your gunna leave

In about one year you'll have it all figured out  
These big city dream are what you're about  
Walking like stangers among these states  
Only time will tell how long I can wait

**(Check them out – good band (= …)**

………………**..**

"I mean I didn't find you on my own. I got help" he shrugged

He _shrugged, _as if it was no big deal.

"Who's help?" I asked, it's not like anybody he knew would know where I was, only Carlisle and Esme knew and they weren't talking, were they?

He looked at the floor "You were right, I needed to sort out what had happened between my parents and I." he smiled lightly at me, stroking my cheek while I looked at him, shocked. Wow, he's actually done it. Had he really sorted out his family problems

"H-how?" I stammered.

"I needed you back, they were the only ones who could help me." He shrugged, hugging me tighter "Also, meeting you made me realise that I needed people. Growing up I managed to convince myself I was fine on my own, no family, nothing. Meeting you changed everything, I realised I needed someone to depend on, someone to be there, no matter what. After you left I thought it couldn't be you anymore and I felt so alone… I felt like a little kid again. I guess the dislike for that feeling gave me the courage to take your advice and fix what I had broken."

I smiled at him, kissing his lips chastely and hugging him tighter, nestling myself into his chest. "I'm proud of you"

I felt him smile into my hair as he kissed my head softly "Me too"

"What did they say?" I asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"They apologised for the way they made me feel. A lot." He said into my hair quietly, playing with a lose strand as he spoke "it made me feel awful actually, them standing there and apologising so much when I was the one in the wrong. We sorted everything out though, well, mostly. We talked for hours"

"About what?"

"Everything. Where I've been. What I've been doing. Who I've been with. You"

"Me?"

He smiled, looking down at me lovingly "You made quite an impression" he laughed "They adore you and were quite angry about the way I treated you. They told me to go fix it. They could see what we meant to each other. I owe them so much"

"They told me where you were, gave me your address. I went to your house earlier but you were out so I thought I'd wait there until you got back but you didn't come back. In the end I decided to get some food and then try again a little later. I went to the first half decent café I saw, you being there was just a coincidence. An amazing coincidence" he said, kissing my head lightly.

I yawned involuntarily and Edward chuckled as I began to drift out of consciousness, being far too comfy in his arms.

I felt myself being listed and heard Edward saying goodnight before everything went black and my dreams opened up.

…………**. X ………………**

"Coffee?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence that was permanently engulfing us.

"No thanks" he said

"okay" I sighed, looking at the calendar in the kitchen and cursing when I saw the events. 'Josh & co: 11 am'.

"What's wrong?" I heard Edward ask from the living room, coming through to see what had happened.

"Nothing, I was just supposed to meet somebody today. What time is it?" I replied, looking for my watch

"10:30" he informed me after taking a swift glance at his posh watch.

Drat.

I was going to be late.

Whats more, what to do with Edward?

Would he be comfortable with my friends?

Probably not, hell, he wasn't even comfortable with me anymore.

"I'll cancel" I decided half-heartedly, my distaste for the idea clear in my voice. Well, I didn't really have a choice, unless Edward didn't mind coming with me. I wasn't about to let him stay here alone.

"No, don't do that on my account" he said, stopping me as I reached for my phone

"Well, either you come with me or you stay here" I said, looking at the phone in his hand, calculating the probability that I could get it off of him. Ha, not likely! "And you're not staying here and you probably don't want to come with me" I continued, growling as he noticed me eyeing the phone and hid it behind his back, smiling crookedly.

"I wouldn't mind coming with you" he smiled, suddenly thinking of something and his smiled fading "Unless, you don't want me there?" he asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice but failing

"No!" I replied quickly, practically shouting in my haste to reassure him, earning a smug smile from him "I would like you to be there, I just thought maybe you wouldn't want to be" I said quietly "If you want to come then you're welcome"

"Well, then, that's sorted isn't it" he grinned, passing me my coat and grabbing his own, waiting patiently while I downed my coffee "Lead the way" he smiled one I had finished. I rolled by eyes, picking up my keys and leading him down to the car, one there, the temporary comfortable atmosphere deteriorated and the uncomfortable silences that seemed to fill my life took over.

It had been like this since he'd come, nearly a week ago.

The first night we had gotten most of the problems sorted and I had fallen to sleep in his arms. Only thing was, I woke up alone in my bed and found him on the sofa. I didn't say anything, I thought maybe he was just respecting me like he had tried to do when we had first met, or maybe he didn't want things to go in that direction again or maybe he just felt too awkward around me. I didn't know, to be honest, I was ridiculously confused as to the status of our relationship. Were we back together? Were we just friends now? Don't ask me because I don't have a clue.

We had lost the capability to talk to each other like we used to. We hadn't shown any intimacy towards each other since the first night, which had lead me to think maybe we weren't going to get back together, I mean he's had plenty of opportunities to make a move in the past week and he hadn't even hugged me since the first night.

Nights were long and treacherous, we would sit in front of the TV, only engaging in conversation for the briefest of moments and talking only about trivial matters. How engaging. He's been out with me and Josh once but had stayed quiet in the background the whole time, hence my hesitation at taking him out again. I didn't want to make him feel like a spare part.

I wanted more than anything to get past this little awkward patch we were going through but I couldn't see that really happening anytime soon. I mean, one of us is bound to give up before that happens right?

I tried to lighten the air a little with some music, but it didn't make the world or difference. He just smiled at me lightly before turning to look out of the window.

We pulled into my usual parking space and walked the few blocks to the café. The guys all did a double take when they saw me with Edward, well all except Josh who already knew about Edward staying with me. I smiled at them nervously before going to the bar to order drinks. I ordered for me and Edward, who insisted on paying, and went to sit down at the table, smiling timidly at my friends, waiting for interrogation.

"Who is that guy?"

"Are you guys together?"

"is he staying with you?"

"Are you guys doing it?"

"Why didn't we know about this?

"Was everything sorted out?"

Everybody exploded. They were all hissing questions at me simultaneously and I could hardly make out what they were saying. The were trying to be quiet but I could tell Edward could hear their interrogation as when I looked over I could see his upturned cheek, as if he was smiling.

"Guys" I said, trying to shut them up

No luck.

"Guys" I said a bit louder

"Seriously, are you guys doing it?"

"He's so hot, where'd you find him?"

"What's going on?"

Oh my god, this is going nowhere.

I shot to my feet, ready to kill them all and screamed "GUYS!!!" at the top of my voice.

They all shut up abruptly. Thank god. Unfortunately, so did everyone else.

I looked around the room wearily to see about a dozen unknown faces staring at me, some amused, some intrigued, some plain angry.

I smiled to an old woman giving me evils uneasily and sat myself down; looking around awkwardly as people began to start to talk again, forgetting my outburst.

"So?" Caitlyn asked after a while of table-wide silence

"So?" I repeated

"So, are you dating?" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I don't know" I admitted, blushing when everyone began to gape

"What do you mean you don't know?" Stacey hissed

"Well, we used to but nothing has happened since I saw him last week. In fact, I don't even know if he meant for that to happen."

"What happened?" Louise asked eagerly

"We kissed?" I said, making it sound like a question

"What about when you were together? How far did you go?" she continued

"Not very" I admitted

"You didn't sleep with him?" she asked sceptically

"No, to be honest we never got that serious. Well, we did but I don't know if that was just on my half or he felt the same way. I don't even know if he wanted me like that"

They all looked thoughtful for a moment until Edward came over with our drinks and placed them on the table, sitting next to me and smiling shyly at the others

"I'm Louise" Louise said brightly, sticking her hand out for him to shake. I was grateful for her forwardness for once; at least she was trying to make him feel welcome after he'd undoubtedly heard their little interrogation earlier.

"Edward" he smiled, shaking her hand and relaxing a little when the others introduced themselves. Soon, normal conversation was taking place and I felt like the cloud of awkwardness that had been surrounding me recently had suddenly disappeared. I joined in the conversation too, talking to him a little about trivial subjects, passing the time of day.

"So, what about you two then?" Stacey asked after about an hour. Damn, I knew this would happen soon

"Excuse me?" Edward said, taken aback and suddenly shy again

"You two" she repeated "Are you together or what?"

Edward paled, looking down at the table suddenly embarrassed.

"Stacey, a word" I said through gritted teeth, standing up and glaring at her until she followed my lead. I lead her to the corner of the room when the others couldn't hear.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed at her, really angry that she felt the need to stick her nose in my business

"What was what? You were confused, I was only trying to clear things up" she moaned, chewing her chewing gum like a horse so I could see it in her mouth as she spoke. Eww. Disgusting.

"Well, keep your nose out" I snapped as she continued to chew "And, chew like a civilised human being! You look like some kind of horse!"

I turned on my heal, grabbed my coat from the chair and said goodbye to the others bluntly, walking out of the door mere seconds later, not even bothering to wait for Edward.

"Bella!" I heard him shouting down the street as I neared my car "Bella, wait up!"

I got in the car and started the engine, waiting for him to get in before I drove off

"What happened? What did she say to you?" he asked, apparently concerned

"Nothing, I just don't want her sticking her nose into my business." I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry" I apologised after I had calmed down and we were walking up the stairs to my apartment.

"You didn't do anything" he said quietly as we walked through the door and dumped our coats

"Yes I did, I ruined the day by being melodramatic and then I took my petty anger out on you. I shouldn't do that, it wasn't you fault"

He chuckled softly, taking me into his arms and hugging me to his chest. I was surprised to say the least, he hadn't so much as touched me since the first night here, but I felt so at home in his arms I didn't even question it.

"You were wrong by the way" he whispered into my hair

"Huh?" I pulled away so I could look him in the eye, raising a brow.

"About what you said to your friends" he said, sighing and elaborating when I didn't get it "You said that the feelings were just yours, but I can tell you, the feelings were _defiantly _mutual" he chuckled as I took it all in.

"What?" I said after a while "What do you mean"

"Bella" he signed "I love you"

_What? _What did he just say?

Did I just hear him right?

He _loves _me?

"W-what? W-w… W-w.." I spluttered, completely uncomprehending

"I love you. I have ever since I met you and I hope I never have to leave you again"

"Really?" I asked, doe eyed and emotional

"Yup" he grinned

"I love you too" I smiled through my relieved tears

He pulled me closer, kissing me lightly before I deepened the kiss, only pulling away much later for some much needed air.

A while and a hell of a lot of kissing later, we were on the sofa, huddled under the blanket, much like the first night he was here, only we knew we defiantly have each other now.

I knew he loved me, he knew I loved him and I felt so relieved. I felt so happy, so happy that he could feel that way about me. I was so elated, so lucky to have somebody like him.

We sat on the sofa until we were both yawning and went to bed, I finally had the courage to ask him to stay with me when he went to say goodnight and we cuddled up in my bed waiting for sleep to come.

"Edward?" I asked sleepily a while later

"Yes?" his voice came from near my ear and I smiled at his closeness, nestling further into his chest

"What were you doing in the woods when I met you?" I asked him. Finally, I had asked him. He had no idea how long I've been trying to ask him that, how long I had wanted to know.

He tensed beside me, staying silent.

"Edward?" I asked again

"I was working in the field by the wood, y'know just he usual kind of work. When I saw you walking nearby I was intrigued. You were young and beautiful but you had a solemn air about you, you looked miserable, tired and bruised. I kept an eye out for your return while I was working but when you didn't come back I got worried, I didn't know if you were okay so I walked down the path you had gone. When I found you I was going to leave but I got too interested, I couldn't tear myself away from you. I couldn't just walk away" he kissed my hair lightly as I smiled through a yawn

"Really?" I asked, strangely happy. Shouldn't I be freaked out right now? Anybody but Edward and I would be. But not him, no, I was glad.

"Yes, and I'm so happy I stayed" I heard him say as I snuggled closer still to him and lightly kissed his chest before yawning a final time and falling asleep to him humming an unfamiliar tune.

……**..**

**Leave me a thought? **


	18. Whispering Fingertips

**Chapter title – Whispering Fingertips – Flyleaf **

Contemplating you is like a dream  
I never want to wake up from what I finally see  
Perfect circles turn in orbit  
Following a perfect path from your perfect hand

When I look into your eyes  
It's a world I can't believe  
I can see my destiny

**Seeing as they're back together I thought I'd do a bit of a time jump so that they're more comfortable around each other and back to the way they were at first. I don't know about you guys but I didn't like the awkwardness… **

**.................**

"Morning" Edward smiled down at me as I woke up. I grinned like an idiot as I realised, yet again, that this was real.

"Morning" I responded, kissing his bare chest lightly as I rubbed my eyes groggily. I shivered as the cold air hit the skin of my bare body and Edward chuckled, pulling the covers over me more and hugging me closer so I didn't get cold. He lightly kissed my nose as I snuggled into his chest and we lay in content for a while.

I liked this, my life had been this for the past few weeks, three weeks yesterday me and Edward had gotten back together and it had been the best three weeks of my life. Since getting back together we had gotten to know each other even more than before and gotten even more intimate than ever before. We had also, if possible, fallen for each other more and more. Everyday I find something new to love about Edward and I didn't want it to stop.

"Breakfast?" Edward asked after a while, his breath tickling my bare neck. I smiled up at him and nodded, moaning as he rolled out of bed and let all the cold air into the bed. He pulled on his boxers and trudged through to the kitchen to make us some food. I loved the way he was so at home here, it made me so happy to see him treat this place as his own; it made feel like he was happy about living here too. I didn't feel so guilty about keeping him here then. I knew he loved being here with me but I also knew that he missed the guys back at his apartment. We talked to them everyday over the phone but it wasn't the same. I missed them too, don't get me wrong, but I knew I couldn't just pack up my things and leave here to live back with them. I had created a life here, I had made some amazing friends, I had a job, although I was looking for another, and I had my own apartment, which I adored. As much as I loved the guys I couldn't just leave here for good, an issue that was probably going to cause some problems.

I swung my legs out of the bed and stood up, quickly finding some underwear and pulling a robe over my shoulders, tying it securely. I padded into the kitchen, following the smell of cooking eggs as my stomach rumbled

"Smells good" I commented as I plonked myself on one of the stools at the table.

"Well, I hope it tastes as good as it smells" he laughed as he came through with two plates of eggs and placed them on the table, returning with our coffee… I thanked him and took a welcome mouthful and groaned as it slid down my throat. "Any good?" Edward chuckled, watching me as I took a swig of coffee and smiled at him

"Hell yeah" I laughed "You're good at this, you could be a chef or something" I complimented him, giggling as he looked slight embarrassed for once

"Thanks"

I smiled at him again before carrying on eating the delicious plate of food in front of me and. Conversation flowed freely, as it did regularly now between us, and I offered to help him clean up, waving off his protests and pouting until he agreed. I sat on the countertop ad dried the dishes as he washed. I created a pile to my left of clean dishes and once everything was done I jumped down and began to put things away in their cupboards.

I smiled as I felt his breathe on my neck and his arms snake around my waist.

"I have a proposition for you" I smiled as he began to kiss down my neck and my collarbone

"About?" he breathed

"How about we take a little vacation?" I suggested, smiling as he paused for a moment, thinking about my offer and the resumed his quest down my neck "I thought maybe we could take a week out to visit Jake and Leah and maybe the Alice and the guys" I turned around to gauge his reaction but didn't get a chance as he ferociously captured my lips. I pulled away after a while, looking into his excited eyes and laughing. "Is that a yes then?"

"Completely" he breathed, grinning at me like a mad man "You're amazing Bella, thank you" he said, picking me up bridal style and kissing my neck, walking towards our bedroom as I giggled softly.

………**.**

"Bells, come on, you guys will be late!" Josh called from the hallway as I stood in front of the living room mirror toying with my hair. He sighed and came through to stand next to me, playfully grabbing my wrists and turning me around to face him "how many times, woman? You look great, now get a move on!"

"How many times I've wanted to say that" Edward's angelic voice came from the door, winking at me as I turned around to pout at him. They both laughed at my expression and Josh poked my bottom lip and cooed at me like I was a baby. Edward simply laughed as I smacked Josh playfully on the arm and turned around to fiddle with my hair some more. This earned an exasperated sigh from both of them and Edward came through to pick up all my bags and my jacket, signalling something to Josh which I didn't quite catch.

I was beginning to get annoyed as one piece of hair refused to stay put, no matter what I did to it. I know I was only doing to be on a plane all day but I still couldn't leave this place looking like a teletubbie! What to do, what to do? _Hairspray! _I thought, turning around to head towards my room.

"One sec, I just need to get my… JOSH!" I yelped as Josh scooped me up into his arms, getting a good grip on me so as not to drop me and managing to avoid my flailing limbs. "Josh! Put me _down!_" I yelped as he began to walk towards the door.

"Got everything?" he said to Edward, who was standing in the doorway with an amused expression painted on his face. He nodded in response to Josh's question and just stood laughing at us as I continued to struggle in Josh's arms

"Josh! I need to get my hairspray!" I moaned as he walked out the doorway and Edward closed the door, locking it firmly and putting his key in his pocket "Please! I look like a teletubbie!" I begged, turning to Edward and pouting at him

"You look lovely Bella" he said, picking up our shared suitcase and started to descend down the stairs.

"Josh" I moaned as he took my town the stairs "Please?" I pleaded with him, pouting fully and giving him the sad eyes I knew he could rarely resist

"No way, Bells" he shook his head, reluctant to look me in the eye "Do you want to get to the airport or not?"

"Fine" I huffed as the guys laughed at me "But if some little kid follows me around because they think I'm Ipsy-Dipsy then you guys are in trouble!" I warned them, earning another set of laughter. I stopped struggling after than and was actually upset once I had to walk for myself again.

After my proposal for a vacation to visit Alice and the Guys and Jake and Leah we had booked the flights to the airport that was nearest to Edward's apartment and I had called work to tell them I was taking the next two weeks off. They were a little miffed as recently I hadn't really had my head in my job, with so much happening between me and Edward I would frequently find myself drifting off into my own world while I was supposed to be working.

We planned to visit Alice, Rose, Emmet and Jasper for the first week, moving on then to see Jake and Leah. We had called them previously to check it was okay and by the sounds of it, they were all as excited to see us as we were to see them. Especially Alice, apparently.

Edward had also mentioned possibly paying a visit to Esme and Carlisle, although it wasn't definite. He said it was still a little awkward between the three of them but said that hopefully my presence would help with that. However, Edward wasn't 100% sure if he could handle that so we hadn't called to tell them, but Edward promised that if he decided to go then he would call them beforehand to let them know. Personally, I would love to see them. As I had been emailing them since I had left their house they knew about how happy Edward and I were, they knew we were really making a go of life together and had frequently asked us to pay a visit. They did, however, understand that Edward wasn't completely ready for that yet. Still, time would tell.

Josh was driving us to the airport to save us having to take my car and leave it there. We had already said goodbye to everyone else the day before and I was sure I would miss them all. Edward had fit in amazingly with my friends, much to my surprise. Despite the initial awkwardness between Josh and him they now got on extremely well. Over the past few weeks they had been known to have 'guys nights' with Ryan and Riley when the girls and I had a girls night. They all adored him and he was like one of the group now.

"How're things with you and Cait, then?" I asked Josh after we'd been on the road for a while.

He grinned like a little kid and he reminded me somewhat of Edward when he had that look about his face. "Great, so great" he grinned "Thank you so much for helping me get with her, I can't thank you enough" he smiled at me through the rear view mirror.

"No problem" I replied, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly "you guys make a great couple"

"So do you guys" he nodded towards Edward and I as we both grinned at each other, Edward lightly kissing my forehead.

We got to the airport soon after and bid goodbye to Josh, thanking him for the ride and promising to call. Edward grabbed our case and we walked hand in hand into the building, quickly checking in and getting through security in record time. Luckily, the flight was bang on time so we didn't have to wait long. We both fell asleep on the flight, making it seem considerably shorter and woke up refreshed, yet slightly stiff from sleeping in an upright position. My neck hurt slightly from resting my head on Edward's shoulder and my legs were dead. When we landed we reclaimed our baggage quickly and hailed a taxi, soon we were driving through the dark streets on our way to the guys apartment. The drive didn't take long and soon we were outside their apartment block and getting out the cab

"Thanks" Edward said to the taxi driver as he got our case out of the boot, he handed the driver some cash and took my hand, leading me up the stairs with the case in his other hand. As we neared the door I heard the others bustling around behind he door, obviously not yet aware of our presence.

"Glad to be home?" I asked Edward as he stopped in front of the door

"I'm glad to be seeing them again, yes, but as far as home goes, my home is wherever you are. I would follow you anywhere" he smiled, kissing my forehead lightly as I grinned at him.

"Thanks" I replied, kissing him chastely on the lips. As we pulled away he chuckled and looked at the door again

"I suppose we better make our presence known then, huh?" he smiled, pushing open the front door.

We were immediately deafened by Alice's high pitch scream and the guys cheering.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice screeched as she ran at us, wrapping her tiny arm around the two of us as the others laughed and came over to say hello.

"Come on, Ali, don't be a hog!" Rose moaned as the guys laughed.

Once Alice had let go Rose pulled me into a hug, followed by Jasper and Emmet

"It's good to have you back, Bellarina" Emmet laughed, turning around to snack Edward on the back in greeting.

"Oh, we've missed you so much!" Rose cooed as we went through to the living room and set our stuff down

"We've missed you too, guys, don't worry" I laughed as Alice pulled me in for another hug

"I'm just going to go put out case in our room" Edward called over the rabble of excited voices and hugs.

"okay" I nodded over at him, smiling slightly

"It's been so long!" Alice added to Rose's comment, apparently not hearing Edward

Once all the "Hello"s and the "We've missed you"s were over with we ordered pizza and sat around the table, catching up and talking about how we've been, what we've bee doing etc. All in all, it was an awesome night. It was cut short though by my incapability to stay awake for any long period of time. Not long after the food I began to yawn and, nestled in Edward's arms, I began to drop off.

"Come on, lets get you to bed" Edward said after I'd fallen asleep and been woken for the third time. He laughed as I groaned and pulled me into his arms, carrying me towards the bedroom. He carefully placed me under the covers and went o say goodnight to the others who all whispered 'Goodnight' to me as they passed our room. Once everyone was settled Edward came through and got under the covers with me, allowing me to snuggle up to him as I battled with unconsciousness.

"Night" Edward whispered, kissing my head lightly

"Night" I replied groggily

…………

"Bella!" Alice's voice woke me with a start, she sounded so close but her voice was hazy through my sleep induced stupor. "Bella!" she repeated again, poking my shoulder

"Five more minutes!" I moaned, rolling over.

Wait a minute… What was Alice doing in my room?

I sat up suddenly, knocking Alice off the bed as she had been leaning over me. I looked around the familiar room… Letting out a high pitched squeal once I realised where I was; Edward's apartment.

Alice got up off the floor with a confused expression on her pixie-like face and Rose came running through to see what the noise was. She started giggling when she saw Alice gripping onto the bed looking confused and me standing on my bed doing a happy dance and smiling madly.

"Someone's happy to see us" Rose commented, laughing and then returning to the kitchen, where I presumed she was making breakfast.

"Sorry, Alice" I said once I had calmed down

"It's all good" She replied, getting over the confusion and smiling at me "Guess what?" she asked angelically

I raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously "What?"

"Jasper and Emmet took Edward out for the day so they could have a guys day, just like old times" she piped up. I didn't get it, what was so good about our boyfriends going out? "So" she carried on after seeing my confusion "that means we get to have a girls day!" she finished, a triumphant grin forming on her face.

I grinned and started doing my happy dance again, this time Alice joined in, jumping up onto my bed and dancing with me.

This meant shopping, lunch out, possibly a chick flick at the cinemas and then coming home stupidly late. And boy, did I need that!

Although I wasn't the biggest shopping fan I couldn't think of anything I would want to do more than have a girls day with Rose and Alice. I had them with my friends back at home all the time, but I hadn't had one with these guys in ages.

We ate breakfast quickly and dressed in a blur, all eager to hit the shops and have some fun. We spent the first part of the day going from shop to shop, buying dressed, shirts, trousers, skirts, underwear, you name it, we bought it. We then went to rest out swollen feet in a local café.

"So, fill us in" Alice giggled as we sat down with our lattés

"Fill you in about what?" I asked, raising and eyebrow as I took a sip of my latte, gosh that tasted good.

"About you and Edward, silly!" Rose laughed, rolling her eyes

"Oh" I said simply, embarrassed slightly. If they were anything like my other friends, and I knew they were, they would want to know everything, even the private stuff… not that I minded telling them, I just didn't know if Edward would be upset that I was relaying the details of our private life to friends. Then again, they were probably having the same conversation right now so, why not?

"Come on, Bells, dish the dirt" Alice laughed evilly as I sighed, setting down and my latte and doing just that. They sat the whole time, intrigued and 'oooh'ing and 'ahhh'ing in all the right places.

I haven't had so much fun in a while!

…………

**Leave a thought? Just click that little button down there, that's all it takes… **

**Hope you liked… =)**


	19. It's about time

**Chapter Title – It's about time – One Night Only**

Its about time you're back in my life  
Cause I miss you honey  
Its about time you're back in my sight  
Cause I need you honey

So all of these faces  
And brand new places  
And a fresh start to my life  
And now I know where I wanna go  
I'm gonna make sure I do it just right  
Cause if I don't I know things wont feel right  
Ooohh

**(For those of you who haven't heard of them then check them out. Personally, I think they're a bit dull on record but I saw them live and they were AMAZING. Seriously, good stuff)**

……………**.**

"Hey" he said as he came up behind me, kissing my neck gently as I leaned back against his chest "Have a nice day?"

"It was great" I breathed, turning around to face him and kiss him lightly on the lips "How about you?"

"It was great, too. I missed you though" he chuckled, kissing my nose. I smiled up at him and then turned back around to the table, smiling at Rose and Alice before picking up my bags and taking them through to our room. Edward followed me through, taking one of the bags I couldn't hold and placing it on the bed. "What'd you buy, then?" he asked curiously, going over to one of the bags I had just placed on the bed and opened it, peeking in.

"Nothing!" I yelled, running over and closing the bag tightly before he could get a good look. He raised an eyebrow at me and I grinned cheekily at him before taking the bags and stowing them under the bed "And even if it was something, your business does not involve that something."

I kissed his cheek quickly before smiling and walking through to the living area where Rose and Alice were both on their partner's knee, watching the TV. I smiled to them all in greeting and went to sit in the spare armchair nearest to the TV. Edward came through wearing a full blown pout and walked over to where I was sitting.

"Please, Bella! Tell me" he whined as me and the others giggled

"Nope" I grinned, making room for him to sit down next to me.

"Why?" he asked, sounding like a child being denied cake as he eyed the space I had made

"It's a surprise" Rose filled in for me, winking at him. This caused everyone to giggle, well, everyone except Edward. This just made him huff in frustration and pout more; he was so adorable when he was like this! He seemed to give up with the morsel of space I had made for him and picked me up, still managing to huff while I giggled, and sat down in the armchair, setting me on his knee.

"But I don't like surprises!" he whined

"Yes you do! You're just impatient" Emmett laughed as Edward scowled at him, pouting even more, if that's possible! "Man, this girl has you wrapped around her little finger! Man up! Stop begging, you'll find out eventually and y'know what? It'll probably be worth the wait" This got even Edward chucking as Rose smacked Emmett's arm playfully and Emmet pouted, playing along.

"Fine" Edward huffed eventually "I'll wait"

"Good" I smiled at him, kissing his cheek and then turning my attention back to the TV.

A while later Rose stood up, clearing her throat, and set the first part of our surprise in motion. "Well, come on boys, time to have a wash and get dressed. Your fabulous girlfriends are taking you out for a meal!" she grinned as me and Alice stood up to leave, Alice was practically bouncing around she was so excited!

"When you say 'taking you out', what exactly does that mean?" Jasper asked as he rose from the sofa cautiously

"It means we pick a place to eat, look hot, and your guys pay, silly!" Alice laughed as the guys shook their heads. Alice and Jasper disappeared into their room to get ready as Rose turned back to Emmett.

"Come on, baby, we don't have all day! Speed of light, cloud of dust!" Rose teased as Emmett slowly got off the sofa and exchanged an eye roll with Edward.

I laughed as they, too, went off to get ready and I pulled Edward off the sofa.

"Do I get to see this 'surprise' now?" Edward asked as we made our way to our room

"Maybe" I grinned, turning around as we walked to kiss him lightly "Not all of it though" I smiled cheekily as he groaned, causing me to laugh.

The guys got dressed as we did our hair and makeup but they got kicked out of our rooms when it came the time to actually get dressed, making Edward even more curious. Rose and Alice both came through to my room in their robes and with their dresses in their bags when they had finished their hair and makeup. Alice looked amazing, with her hair even more spiky than usual and her makeup accentuating her beautiful features. She had a short black cocktail dress on and black heals which made her slightly taller. Rose had her hair curled down her back and had worked wonders with her makeup bag, as usual. The shade of lipstick she was wearing matched her dress perfectly. The dress itself was floor length and hugged her figure perfectly, emphasising her curves. They both looked stunning. As for me, Rose had lightly curled my hair for me and Alice had helped me with my makeup, showing what little faith they had in me when it came to fashion. Although, I wasn't complaining, I looked pretty good, if I may say so myself. Much to Alice and Rose's surprise I had managed to pick out the outfit myself, it was a knee length, figure hugging midnight blue dress with matching killer heels.

"Damn, Bells, you look good" Alice declared as she looked me over one more time. Rose and I giggled as we both grabbed our bags and I threw Alice's at her, laughing as she ducked, scowling at my bad aim.

"You two look pretty wow yourself" I commented as I made my way to the door.

"Face it, ladies; we all look hot tonight" Rose giggled as she went to open my bedroom door "Now, let's go wow our men"

We strode out of the door, all giggling and joking. We made our way to the living room where the guys were and watched and laughed as each of their eyes popped out of their heads as they took in our appearances.

"Wow" Jasper breathed as Alice approached him, when she reached his side he picked her up and kissed her chastely before putting her back down on the floor and smiling down at her lovingly. They made such a cute couple!

Emmett and Rose, however, were not approaching things quite so innocently. They were locked in a ferocious make out session against the wall. Damn, Rose is going to be peeved when her hair gets ruined! I laughed at the two couples before striding over to Edward, who had been watching me observe the others.

"You look… wow" Edward breathed as he kissed me lightly

I giggled, blushing slightly "You look pretty wow yourself" I commented, taking in his black fitted shirt that he had rolled up to the elbows. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans and black trainers. His hair was slightly messier than usual and I must say it looked pretty good.

"Not that wow." He laughed, hugging me tightly and whispering in my ear "You have no idea what you do to me"

I blushed and turned away, muttering "Back at you" under my breath. I hadn't intended for him to hear but, judging from the smile that spread across his features, he had. Ha, embarrassing…

"Come on, lovebirds" Alice called from the doorway where she and Jasper were standing impatiently, ready to go. Edward took my hand and led me towards the doorway, lightly slapping Emmett across the head as he passed, effectively ending the little make out session that had progressed to our sofa. I heard Emmett growl as we got to the door and I couldn't help but laugh at their childlike actions. Edward looked over at me and smiled crookedly, apparently just as amused as I was. We went down to the car and got in. Rose and Emmett forced to go in their car as there wasn't enough room. This was probably a good idea as Emmett seemed suitably peeved with Edward at the moment.

"Well done, Edward" Alice huffed once in the car "Now he's in a mood! He'll be sitting there all night and sulking" she sighed, glaring at him evilly.

"Don't worry, Ali" Edward laughed "He won't be. No doubt they'll have another heated make out session in the car and he'll be happy as pie for the rest of the night" he said confidently, smiling at Alice and then focussing back on the road. Alice sighed again but seemed to be appeased with his response. After all, we all knew what he said was probably true.

And, true to Edward's word, once we got to the restaurant and got out the car Emmett and Rose were nowhere to be seen. We waited for about 10 minutes in the cold, looking out for them but eventually gave up and went to get a table inside.

"They probably pulled in somewhere" Jasper said nonchalantly as he looked over the menus "They're like a couple or hormonal teenagers sometimes!" We all laughed, how true that comment was!

We ordered our food but told them to hold it off a while, we sat for ages, talking and drinking wine before the hunger finally got too much and we asked them to bring us our food. Not long later, we were all full of food and conversation was in full swing. Alice and I were slightly tipsy from our wine but Jasper and Edward had been keeping to the non alcoholic stuff, claiming that if we all got drunk then we were stuffed. Well, they had a point… We took to the dance floor after our deserts and danced to a few slow songs before Alice and I decided this party needed some more 'umph' and made a request. We went back to the guys with a triumphant gin on our faces and they guys just went with it, dancing with us as 'Bathroom Gurgle' by Late of the Pier filled the room. Pretty soon, everyone in the restaurant was on the dance floor.

"Urgh, I'm tired" Alice moaned after we'd been dancing for about an hour, the alcohol having worn off slightly and both Alice and I were left yawning.

"Come on, lets get our party animals home" Jasper joked as he took hold of Alice and lead her back towards the table to grab her stuff. I wandered over to Edward who was waiting for me at the table and grabbed my stuff, heading towards the exit. However, my coordination let me down once again and I tripped over a table leg and went flying, only to be caught by a laughing Edward.

"I forgot you were worse when you'd had something to drink" he chuckled as I just stood in his arms, dazed. He seemed to realise that I wasn't going anywhere soon and picked me up in his arms, laughing slightly as I snuggled closer to his chest. Remind me again why I drank? Throughout the drive home Alice and I drifted in and out of consciousness, both curled up on the back seat in a drunken haze. I could faintly hear the guys talking about something, but it wasn't anything interesting so I decided, instead, to simply sleep.

………**..**

"Damn, she sleeps like the dead" I heard someone say from a distance, bringing me out of a restful slumber. I moaned loudly as I registered my aching head and rolled over, shielding my eyes as the sun attacked them.

"And she awakes!" Emmett's booming voice came from the doorway, making my head spin.

"Urgh!" I moaned, finding a pillow and stuffing over my head. I heard the door close and Edward chuckle, next feeling the bed shift as someone sat on my left

"How're you feeling, love?" Edward asked, stroking my hair

"I'm never drinking again" I groaned as he simply laughed

"Paracetamol?" he offered as I rolled over, eagerly taking the tablet out of his hand and swallowing it.

"Thanks" I said as I took a sip of the water he had put on the side "What time is it?" I asked hoarsely, frowning when he smirked at me

"About 3" he laughed as I choked on the water

"3!?" I gasped "In the _afternoon?"_ I gasped again as he nodded. Heck, this wasn't like me! I _never _slept in like this!

"That alcohol must've gotten to you, huh?" he grinned as I nodded, burying my sorry head in my pillow

"What a waste of a day! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Believe me, we tried" he chuckled before getting off the bed and straightening his clothes "Coffee?" he offered, still smirking

"Thanks" I nodded as he smiled and went through to the kitchen. I rolled out of bed, getting dressed and thanking the lord my head ache was subsiding. I love Paracetamol. I padded through to the living room in my sweats and one of Edward's big hoodies that I had found on the floor. The others were talking quietly, watching the TV and all greeted me when I came in. They each giggled as I groaned when I sat down.

""You alright, Bells?" Alice asked me as I took my coffee off Edward gratefully. I nodded slightly as I took a sip and sighed in content, earning a few giggles from the others. Edward sat down next to me and let me snuggle into his chest as I took another satisfying sip.

"What happened to you guys then?" I asked Rose and Emmett after I had gotten my coffee fix. They simply giggled and exchanged a cheeky smile, apparently not giving any further information.

"My theory was correct" Jasper informed me, laughing.

"Figures" I giggled

………**.**

After a well earned meal I went back into the bedroom, yawning.

"You're tired still?" Edward asked in disbelief as I got into the bed and snuggled up in the covers

"Yup" I nodded, turning the light off as he laughed. I felt him move onto the bed with me and he soon joined me under the covers. I sighed in content as he began to graze his nose over my exposed neck, kissing it every now and then.

"Y'know, you never did show me the second part of your surprise" he breathed, biting down on my neck as I gasped. He captured my lips ferociously and I giggled, rolling us over to get more comfy.

He pulled away from me, grinning crookedly "You still tired?" he inquired

I giggled, shaking my head and kissing him again

"Good, very good" he laughed, in between kissed.

…………**..**

**Leave me a thought? **


	20. Even fairytale characters would be

**Chapter title: Even Fairytale characters would be jealous – PlayRadioPlay!**

Everything I said last night when we were in the car  
Telling you I knew I knew I knew that we would make it far  
Everyone in this town will see  
Someone like you could be with someone like me

Even fairy tale characters would jealous

……………

"Sleep well?" Emmett asked, winking and wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively, laughing as I turned a furious shade of red.

I looked down at my coffee and took another sip, not rising to the bait.

We had been here for four days now and I was loving every minute of it, well except from Emmett's teasing. Somehow, he managed to get a little snide in at every opportunity and I was sick of it to be honest. Other than that drawback I was have the time of my life. We spent every day out and about, shopping, going on little trips, eating in picturesque little cafes, you get the picture. Basically, I was disappointed to know that my time with them was limited, I only had today left and half of tomorrow before we had to pack and make our way to Jake's place. Don't get me wrong, I was really excited about going to see Jacob and Leah but I would just miss these guys so much! I was also beginning to miss my friends back home; it was a strange feeling, wanting to be so many places at once, with so many different people and so many different lifestyles.

I finished my coffee and get up, putting the mug in the sink and turning around to see Edward padding his way out of the bedroom. He smiled as he saw me and pulled me into a hug as he approached me. Emmett was making toast to our left and Alice was re-stocking the fridge with food she must've bought before I had gotten up. Jeez, how could that woman have so much _energy?_

Edward kissed the top of my head lovingly, whispering "Morning" before allowing me to snuggle into his chest little more. I yawned involuntarily and both Emmett and Edward laughed.

"I think you need to let her sleep a little more Eddie boy, the poor thing's shattered!" Emmett teased as I turned bright red and Edward growled at him.

"Shut up" he hissed, his grip around my waist getting tighter

Emmett laughed at his reaction "Hey man, relax!" he laughed, holding his hands up in surrender "I was only stating the obvious. If you keep the girl up all night _having fun _then she'll probably be half dead the next day. I'm just saying"

"Well don't" Edward snapped, letting me go and placing a quick kiss on my lips before I turned around, glaring at Emmett and then turning to head towards our room. Edward grabbed a glass of water and quickly followed, coming in as I went around the room in silence, trying to find something decent to wear.

"Sorry about him, he's a little crude sometimes" Edward apologised, hugging me as I pulled a hoodie out of the drawer and found some jeans.

"Don't worry" I sighed, pulling off my pyjamas and pulling on my jeans and hoodie as Edward watched, looking slightly worried

"I'll have a word with him" he said, turning to leave. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back, not wanting to cause problems between them

"It's just Emmett being Emmett right? No harm done." I reassured him, pecking his nose lightly. He sighed once but seemed appeased; he kissed me lightly on the lips and then deepened the kiss. He pulled us down onto the bed and carried on kissing. Eventually, I pulled away, smiling and kissing him lightly once more before crawling out from under him. He stood up, beaming, and began to dress, changing into a skin tight black shirt and a pair of black jeans. Damn, he looked good in black.

Not long later we were on a park, having a picnic with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. The sky was blue and the sun was shining, and I lay smiling on the green grass eating strawberries.

"It's such a lovely day" Alice said as she lay on Jasper's chest, staring up at the sky

"Sure is" Rose agreed, shortly followed by a grunt of agreement from everyone else

We sat for a while longer before tucking into the food. Rose, Alice and I had made all the food just before we left and we all smiled at each other as the guys scoffed down all their sandwiches and then moved on to our. I gave mine up willingly, not especially hungry, and so did Alice but Rose was adamant that her sandwiches were for her and her alone.

"No way, monkey man, this right here is my territory" she shouted, pulling her sandwiches away from him and opening the foil and eating them herself while Emmett pouted at her. We all laughed as he pouted more as Rose ate the last sandwich.

"You are such a child" I giggled as he sulked

He shot a glare over at me and then smirked "If I'm a child then so are you" he snapped at me, glaring a little bit more.

"I am not a child!" I retorted, crossing my arms across my chest in defiance and glaring back at him.

He smirked some more before answering "No, you're right, you're not. No child would do what _you _did last night" He smirked even more as I blushed furiously and Edward stiffened beside me, sitting bolt upright and glaring at him dangerously.

They guys were all fighting to laugh and as Emmett threw his head back in laughter I felt anger and embarrassment boiling up inside of me. I picked up my last sandwich and threw it across the circle, hitting Emmett square in the face. I burst into hysterical laughter as mayonnaise coated his face, bits of chicken in his hair. Everyone else was trying not to laugh as I rolled around, close to tears, and Emmett just sat there, glaring at me like he was about to kill me.

Edward finally gave into temptation as Emmett went about picking the chicken out of his hair and started laughing as well, setting off Alice and Rose, eventually setting off Jasper so that all of us were in hysterics while Emmett struggled with the chicken and mayo. Finally, he gave up, sighing exasperatedly and standing up with an evil grin on his face, looking over at me, I struggled to my feet, ready to make my great escape but I was laughing too much and he easily caught up with me, throwing me over his shoulder and walking over to the near by stream, me kicking and laughing over his shoulder.

"N-no!" I laughed as he got closer to the stream

"Its only fair, Bells. You get me, I get you back!"

"Emmett!!!" I yelled, laughing some more as he stopped by water side

I could see Rose and Alice laughing their heads off on by our stuff but Edward and Jasper were no where to be seen. I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye and he motioned for me to keep quiet. I did so but Emmett must've noticed him because he whipped around to face him, shaking me about vigorously. I began to laugh as Jasper started talking to Emmett casually, distracting him, while Edward snuck up behind him and grabbed my outstretched arms.

Jasper got closer as Edward grabbed my arms and I was amazed that Emmett hadn't noticed him yet.

"NOW!" Edward yelled, shortly after Jasper launched himself at Emmett and Edward pulled my arms as gently as possible, catching me in his own arms as Emmett fell backwards into the stream. Our roaring laughter filled the air and even the other families that were on the park had stopped what they were doing to see what all the commotion was about. Emmett sat in the knee-deep stream, scowling at us all while we rolled around laughing. Edward let me go but caught me again when I practically collapsed from laughter.

"Well" Emmett huffed, raising from the stream and standing furiously in front of us in what should've been a menacing stance. Shame he was dripping wet, otherwise we would've probably been running by now but with his soaking clothes and not matted hair we couldn't take him seriously. He glared at us all one more time before stomping out of the pool, tripping slightly as he tried to get onto the grass and then huffed over to Alice and Rose where they were trying as hard as they could to straighten their faces before Emmett reached them. When they failed and he saw the looks of their faces he simply let out an enraged growl and stomped off to the car, taking a spare blanket with him and draping it around his shoulders, using it as a makeshift towel.

As we all calmed down we padded over to Alice and Rose who had also calmed themselves down a little

"Good one" Rose smiled, holding her hand up for the guys to high five

"Definitely!" Alice laughed, also high fiving the guys. Jasper turned to high five me and I then turned to Edward.

"Thanks" I smiled at him, taking his hand as the other started to pack away and walk to the car with our things

"No problem" he smiled crookedly, kissing my hand "I couldn't see your hair get wet, now could I?" He teased me, knowing how much I hated my hair getting wrecked by rain or, in this case, streams.

I laughed, kissing his nose gently "Oh, I know. My poor hair!" we laughed a little and then grinned at each other before turning around and heading back to the car, hand in hand.

…………

"So, I was thinking we should really call Esme and Carlisle tomorrow before me leave" Edward said as we were packing our bags that night, struggling to fit all of our newly purchased clothing into the suitcase we had bought.

I raised an eyebrow at him, curious. Had he finally decided to pay them a visit?

"Well, I thought we would need to give them some notice if we were visiting" he elaborated, amending his sentence when he saw my shocked expression "That is, if you _want _to go and see them, I mean you don't have to" he babbled.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I yelled, pulling him into a hug and kissing him forcefully "I'm so proud of you!" I squealed before hugging him once again. He seemed suitably surprised by my reaction but smiled crookedly at me any way

"Why?"

"You really are trying to make amends with your family!" I rested my head against his chest and he leant his own head upon mine, stroking my hair

"Well, I owe them so much and I've wasted so much time with them. I know making a visit for a few days won't take back all the hurt I caused them but it's a start right? Plus, I would love to see them and I know for a fact that they would love to see you again sometime," he smiled, kissing my head lightly "You made quite an impression" he chuckled, kissing me lightly on the lips before we returned to packing.

………

"Oh! Promise we'll see you again soon!" Alice squealed as we set our things out in the hallway and got our coats on, ready to leave. She pulled us both into tight hugs and sadly smiled at us.

"Ali, relax!" Rose chuckled "They invited to spend some time at their apartment next month _remember?" _She laughed once more before pulling us both into a tight hug, bidding a goodbye and telling us she'll see us both soon.

Jasper said goodbye next, hugging me before clapping Edward on the back; the manly equivalent to hugs.

Emmett said goodbye next, he did the same as Jasper but you could tell he was still peeved about what had happened at the picnic. Well, he deserved it. He shouldn't have been teasing me.

"Have a safe journey, guys!" Jasper called into the hall as we left and they closed their door. We wouldn't see them until next week and I felt disappointed by that. At the same time, though, I was greatly excited about seeing Jacob and Leah. I knew Edward quite liked Jacob but I had the feeling that he wasn't quite as excited to be seeing him as I was. All the same, he didn't complain about having to leave his best friends to see mine. But then again, I didn't expect him to complain; he would do anything just to make me smile.

Once in the car conversation flowed easily and we laughed about all the fun times we'd had that week, both looking forward to the next time we would see the group.

It wasn't long before we were nearing Jacob's house and pulling up on the drive way. I jumped out and ran towards the door, excited as a little kid as Jake threw the door open, his grin mirroring mine, and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Hell, I've missed you Bells!" he breathed once we'd said hello and Leah and greeted both me and Edward, who was taking our bags through to the spare room. I greeted Leah and then trooped into the house, sitting on the sofa and being joined by Jake and Leah and, a little later, Edward.

It was as if we hadn't even been apart. We got along amazingly and we were laughing and joking for what seemed like ages.

Jake was cooking and I offered to help him as Edward was still talking with Leah.

"I'm sorry about what happened with James" Jacob said as we prepared the salad

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled

"You needed my help but I wasn't there for you. I should've gone into the shop with you, if I'd been there I would've given that twat a piece of my mind. I'm sorry. Because of me you ended up in hospital, you and Edward were separated. Urgh" he moaned, putting his head in his hands "I hope you know you won't be going anywhere around here on your own, especially that damned shopping centre! God, if anything ever happened to you again Bella I don't know what I would do!"

I went over to him and pulled his hands from his face, pulling him into a hug, my breathing becoming shallower as he gripped me tightly, a little too tightly perhaps.

"Jake, you know full well that none of that was your fault!" I soothed, holding my hand up to silence him when he tried to protest "Even if you'd have been there you would've gotten hurt and I would've been no better. If anything, I'm glad you weren't there. You would've gotten hurt and I'm not about to take you away from Leah over there!" I pulled away and looked him in his sad eyes "I promise you I don't blame you for any of this."

"You still ended up in hospital because of me, and you and Edward were separated" he huffed, looking at the floor

I sighed, pulling his face up so he would look me in the eye again. "Jake, it was _James' _fault!" I kissed his cheek lightly and smiled at him, glad when he smiled back, somewhat sadly but still, it was a start "Come on, I bet those pair are getting hungry" Jake nodded and set about getting the main course ready while I finished off the salad and set the table. Not long later we were all sat around their table, eating Jake's food. I had to hand it to the guy; he was a good cook.

"We have a surprise for you guys" Leah beamed, looking over to Jake and smiling lovingly before Jake carried on for her

"We're getting married!" Jake yelled, beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh my god!" I screeched "Congratulations!" I pulled Jake into a hug and then Leah

"Thanks" Leah said, she looked positively elated. In fact, so did he! Well, it was about time! They were such a perfect couple and they were finally making it official; they were going to be together for as long as they lived, no doubt about that!

"Congrats, man" Edward said, shaking his hand and then turning to congratulate Leah and hug her.

"Well, y'know, I wanted to let the world know she was mine, finally, forever" Jake said, winking over to Leah who giggled and smiled back at him.

Aww, how sweet!

"I'm so happy for the two of you, truly. You guys are meant for each other!" I hugged them once more each before we finished our food and talked about any ideas they had for the wedding.

Wow, Jake getting married. Who would've thought it?

……………**.**

**How about making my day? Review? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Missing

**Chapter title – Missing – Evanescence**

You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

"It's now or never, I guess" Edward sighed as he held the phone in his hand. We were sitting on the massive bed in Jake's guest room, Edward was leaning against the headboard while I rested on his chest, sitting in between his legs.

"You'll be okay" I soothed as he began to dial the number, his breath slightly laboured due to nerves. "Everything's okay with you guys, isn't it?"

He nodded "Just slightly awkward" he sighed, adding "Actually, not slightly, try _very" _he sighed one final time before pressing dial and leaning his head back, listening to the ringing and waiting for wither Esme or Carlisle to answer.

Somebody answered and he jumped, hastily saying "Hey, it's Edward" he was nervously biting his lip and looked very worried, I could hear nothing down the line and motioned for him to put it on speakerphone. It was quiet down the line for a moment before Edward cleared his throat "Carlisle?" he choked

The line was quiet once again, except for a rustling. We exchanged a worried glance. What if this was a bad idea? Edward would feel awful if they didn't want to speak to him. _Oh, come on! This is Carlisle and Esme we're talking about! _I reassured myself, trying to smile confidently at Edward, trying to comfort him. He was now looked extremely worried and I thought he would throw the phone across the room soon.

"Carlisle?" he repeated, this time a little anger showing in his voice as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. I turned slightly in his grip, brushing my lips across his neck, trying to help with the calming process. I felt him relax behind me and I snuggled closer into him, doodling random patterns on his arms while he relaxed a little more.

He tried once again and I could tell this would be the last time he would "Carlisle?" he said with more confidence and power in his voice. When no answer came he simply sighed and closed the phone, looking at it like a lost puppy for a while later.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't really know what to do so I settled for doing what I had done before; relaxing his now once again stiff body. After a while he relaxed and hugged me from behind. I could feel his sadness but I knew saying anything would have no effect, he needed to sort this himself. I wanted to apologise for making him call his parents but I knew that would make him even angrier, I didn't want to upset him. I wanted to do exactly the opposite. I wanted to make him smile again, to take away his pain. I wanted to make him happy again but I didn't know how to. So we sat in silence while I doodled patterns on his arms and he hugged me tighter when a new thought occurred to him and a new wave of sadness rolled over him.

I was so shocked about what had just happened, he had said they were completely fine now, save a little awkwardness. I knew how much they cared for their adopted son; I knew how much they wanted him back in their lives, so why do this? Why knock him down when he's trying to get back in touch with them? There had to be a liable explanation.

We sat together until I fell asleep, I vaguely recalled Edward kissing me lightly and putting me under the covers before I drifted off.

The next morning I slept in late, as usual, and when I padded through to the living room where the others were all sitting watching TV. Leah and Jake were cuddled on the sofa while Edward was sitting alone in the armchair, staring into space. I didn't miss the quick, worried glances that kept being shot at Edward by Leah and Jake as I made my coffee.

I walked through to them and smiled at Leah and Jake in greeting, I went to sit on the other armchair when Edward pulled me back gently, as to not spill my drink, into the armchair he was sitting on. I snuggled into his chest as he kissed my head silently, smiling sadly at me and then continuing to stare off into space.

Jake looked over at us with a worried expression on his face and smiled at me sadly. I smiled back before looking at Edward again. He looked lost, empty, rejected. It broke my heart to see him like this. I did the same as I had the day before; trying to calm him as best as I could but I knew my attempts were in vein. Eventually I got up, sighing, and kissed him lightly before going through to our bedroom to shower and get changed.

I showered quicker than usual, not wanting to leave Edward alone for too long. I let my hair loose, squirming as the water dripped down my back. I pulled on an old hoodie and a pair of jeans before going back into our room to dry my hair.

I sighed sadly when I saw Edward sitting on the edge of our bed, clearly waiting for me to return. He looked like a lost child, like he didn't know what to do with himself. He looked up at me as I stood in the doorway and just the look in his eyes was enough to break my heart. I rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug as he silently sobbed into my neck. I lay him back on the bed and let him cry into my neck as I stroked his hair lovingly, trying to keep it together. In truth, I couldn't handle the sight of Edward crying. He had always been my rock, he was the one that had kept his cool no matter what and yet here he was, in bits in my arms. I felt like I was about to break down right then and there but I couldn't, not now, Edward needed me to be strong now.

So I sat with him, fighting the whole time to keep it together, until he calmed down. Jake came in at some point to offer us something to drink, judging from his weary state he had heard Edward earlier and he just gave me a sad smile as he looked at Edward, his head still buried in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry" he croaked after a while

"You have nothing to be sorry about" I told him firmly, still running my hands through his hair.

He sat up and looked at me sceptically then "Nothing to be sorry for? I just broke down in front of you" he looked away but I grabbed his face, gently but forcefully, and pulled him to face me

"Listen to me." I demanded, looking him in the eyes, the sadness they held looked so out of place on his features that it made me want to cry "How many times have you held me while I've cried? Hmm?" he tried to look away but I held his face firmly "Everyone cries, Edward" I said softly "Everyone loses it sometimes. Even the strongest of people have to let some of that emotion out one day." He tried to say something but I silenced him by putting my finger of his lips "When was the last time you cried? When was the last time you let out your emotions?"

He looked down for a moment before meeting my eyes again, speaking against my finger "I don't remember" he admitted. I nodded and then pulled him into a hug, this time he hugged me back "Thank you" he said, kissing my hair lightly "Thank you for being here"

"No problem" I smiled. "Now, come on. Let's get some food" I pulled him off the bed and through to the living room where Leah and Jacob were busy making dinner.

This wasn't the end, by far. I knew that if things were going to stay like this forever he would probably never heal completely but he may be able to handle it better with time. I hoped.

I still couldn't believe that Carlisle and Esme would do such a thing. I don't see why they would. They loved him, I knew it. They couldn't possibly do something to him like that on purpose. Could they?

We stayed in that night, Leah and Jake sensed that Edward wasn't up for anything but I assured them we would be out tomorrow. Edward needed some time to think but he couldn't coop himself up all day, it wouldn't help at all.

We didn't really do much at all; we just sat around watching TV. Well, Jake, Leah and I all did, to be honest I think Edward was too lost in his own thoughts to take in what the TV was playing. I comforted him as I had before though and he didn't seem quite so lost. Maybe facing your emotions really did work the wonders everybody claimed it did.

I helped Leah tidy up after we'd eaten as Jake obviously had no intentions of doing so and Edward was too lost in thought.

"Owww!" we heard Jake howl from the living room. We both rushed through to see what the commotion was about but started laughing as soon as we got there. Jacob was scowling at us dangerously while holding up my phone charger in his left hand and clutching his foot with his right. "This is yours I believe" he growled, throwing it at me.

"Oh! It's broken!" I moaned as I looked at it, the second prong was bent in a peculiar way and it would never fit in the socket now.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't leave it lying around!" Jake bit back. I heard a chuckle and turned around to see Edward coming out of the bathroom, smiling and chuckling at our exchange. Granted, it wasn't a big smile, in fact it was a tiny, sad smile but I _was _a smile. That was something right?

I glared at Jake once before tossing the broken charger into the bin and returning to the kitchen to carry on tidying up. I finished shortly and went to find Edward.

"I'm glad to see you're smiling" I whispered as I sat down next to him, kissing him softly. He smiled slightly before returning the kiss

"I'm not quite there yet, I'm not exactly the happiest of souls but I guess I want to trying to be more optimistic. To be honest, being pessimistic just makes me want to curl in a ball and cry so I need to look on the bright side" he kissed my neck softly before continuing "For instance, I have some great friends all over the place and I have a good life. Most importantly, though" he whispered, kissing me lightly "I have an amazing girlfriend that I would do anything for" he smiled at me and I smiled back. I leaned in to kiss him so that I could tell him without words that I loved him but got a little carried away with the kiss. We both pulled away breathing heavily and laughing when Jake cleared his throat, signalling that they were still in the room.

……**..**

"Can I tell you something?" Edward's voice broke the silence that had been engulfing us for the past half hour. We had gone to bed a while ago but had both been unable to sleep. We both knew we were both awake but neither had said anything. We were perfectly content snuggled against each other without words.

I nodded and he continued, feeling the movement. "When I cried earlier"

"Edward you don't need to explain yourself to me" I assured him, kissing his chest lightly

"I know I don't love, but you said I need to get my emotions out right? I want to do this, it might help" I sighed but replied with an 'okay' before he carried on.

"When I cried earlier it wasn't because I was angry at them or that I was crying because I had been such an ass. I mean there's no point crying over spilt milk right?" he sighed "I cried because I always thought, deep down, that my parents would love me no matter what. Ever since I realised that when I was younger I had kept that in my heart. Only thing was, today I felt like, maybe, they didn't. I thought they had finally seen their senses and forgotten about me. I felt…"

I stroked his hair rhythmically "yes?" I asked after he hadn't spoken for a while

"I felt awful. I felt so unwanted. So insignificant." He sighed "Then when I realised that I deserved what I had gotten I.. well you know. I lost control"

"They love you Edward"

"Then explain what happened today" he challenged, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling

I rolled over myself and propped myself up with my elbows "I think there is a completely logical explanation" he snorted and rolled his eyes "No, listen. When I was staying with them after you left me you could tell how much they loved you. You could tell how empty they felt without you. I know that you getting in touch with them had made them the happiest they've been in years and I don't think they would intentionally do what happened today. They love you Edward" I said again

He chuckled "You always think the best of people." He pulled me down beside him, kissing me lightly "It's just another reason why I love you" he said, signalling that this conversation was over. Not long later, I heard him snoring. I lay in bed a while longer before the restlessness began to get to me. I got out of bed gently and went through to the living room. I sat and watched TV quietly before I jumped to my feet, suddenly alarmed

DAMN!

I had promised to call Josh at least three times a week and I hadn't in nearly a week! My phone had died some time last week and, thanks to my stupidity and Jacob's feet, the charger was broken…

Drat.

I decided to use Edward's mobile, I knew he wouldn't mind. I hoped Josh wouldn't mind the obscene time!

I quietly took it off the bedside table and went back into the living room. I dialled Josh's number and waited while it rang. Somebody answered but nobody said anything

"Josh?" I said uncertainly down the phone, repeating myself when no answer came. I tried again and still no answer came. I gave up eventually and hung up…

_That's strange_ I thought

I tried to call someone else. I dialled Alice's number, knowing she would be up at this time. It rang. Someone answered. Nothing.

Exactly the same.

Exactly the same as earlier.

I called Emmett next, and … nothing.

_There must be something wrong with this thing! _I thought, slightly angry.

And then it hit me.

Carlisle and Esme; it wasn't them! It was the phone!

I knew they wouldn't do something like that!

……**..**

**Penny for your thoughts?**


	22. See you soon

…

"Edward!" I screamed, running up to the bed and jumping onto it, shaking Edward awake. He sat bolt upright and turned the lamp on. He looked around drearily and blinked his eyes. Once his eyes focused he looked at me with an expression that implied I was crazy.

"What?" he said groggily, slightly exasperated.

"Yourphonedoesn'tworkandCarlisleandEsmedidn'tblankyou!!!!" I screamed, jumping up and down. I hugged him tightly and then carried on jumping around

"What?!" he demanded, obviously annoyed at being woken up "Say it slower"

"I said," I sighed "Your phone is broken and Carlisle and Esme didn't blank you!" he looked confused for a moment before smiling

"Really?" he asked excitedly "Are you sure?"

I nodded "I called a load of people and the same thing happened as when you called Carlisle and Esme!"

He stayed quiet for a moment, processing the information before he broke into a grin. "Really?"

"yes!" I squealed, mirroring his smile. He hugged me tight and kissed my head lightly

He chuckled and said he would call off Jake's phone tomorrow. He pulled me down into the bed with him and thanked me again and again.

"I can't believe I thought so little of them" he said eventually

I hugged him tight just before I was about to drift off "Don't worry about it, most people would've thought that" I reassured him, not wanting him to be feeling guilty.

"Not you, though" he said, kissing me lightly, laughing as I stifled yet another yawn "You knew they wouldn't do that the whole time." I nodded slightly before yawning yet again. He chuckled "Go to sleep, Bella. I love you"

…

"Do you mind if I use your phone?" Edward asked at around 12 the next day

"Be me guest" Jake said, passing him the phone from where he sat. Edward thanked him and took the phone into our room, I smiled at Jake gratefully before following Edward, wanting to give him the moral support.

I sat down next to him as he dialled the number and pressed the call button. He held my hand as it rang. To be perfectly honest, I didn't know why he was so nervous!

"Hey, Carlisle. It's Edward" he said softly down the phone.

I waited apprehensively for him to say something else. He put the phone on speakerphone so I could hear what was being said.

There was a shuffling sound on the other end of the phone, no doubt Carlisle was also enabling the speakerphone.

"Edward, thank goodness. We've been rather worried about you," Carlisle laughed heartily. "We couldn't figure out what was wrong when you called last, we could hear you but it seems you couldn't hear us."

Edward breathed out a sigh of relief, he smiled at me and squeezed my hand in thanks. "Yeah, my phone was playing up,"

"Really?" Carlisle asked "Oh, well we assumed it was our phone! We went out and bought a new one, you know!" he laughed

We both laughed, that was very much like them.

I decided it was time to leave Edward to have a private chat with Carlisle. I got off the bed and smiled at Edward, he seemed to understand as he let go of my hand.

I needed to call Josh and Emmett to let them know I was fine. They would, no doubt, be worrying about why I had been calling them at such an hour and why I was constantly bleating their names.

Edward had the phone, though.

"Jake, can I use your computer?" I asked him politely.

"Sure," he said "It's over there," he said, pointing towards the desk in the corner of the room. Funny, I hadn't noticed that before.

I booted it up and waited for it to load. Once it was ready, I started up the internet and logged onto my email account. I didn't use it regularly; in fact I never used it anymore. It was something I had used for school, nothing else, and now I wasn't in school anymore I had no use for it.

I decided to write to Josh first.

_Hey, Josh, _

_Sorry about that call yesterday, Edward's phone was playing up. I was calling some people to see if it was working okay, which it wasn't, as you probably guessed._

_How're you? _

_I know I said I call you regularly but I've just been a little tied down recently, sorry about that. _

_Edward and I are staying with Jacob and Leah now, remember, I talked about them sometimes? We're having a great time. _

_How's Caitlyn? How are things between the two of you? _

_Anyway, I miss you loads._

_See you soon._

_Bella._

I pressed send and then moved on to Emmett.

_Hey, Emmett,_

_How've you guys been? Fine I hope? _

_Say hi to everyone for me!_

_Sorry about that phone call yesterday, Edward's phone was playing up. Also, my phone charger is broken so you won't be able to contact either of us that way, sorry._

_We got to Jake and Leah's fine, we're having a good time. _

_Miss you all, hope to see you soon. _

_Bella._

Once I was finished I went back through to Edward, confident that he wouldn't mind.

Esme was on the phone now.

"Have you been okay?" she fussed, I looked over to Edward who was smiling profoundly. He obviously found this very amusing.

"I've been fine, mum. Everything is okay,"

"And what about Bella? Are you looking after her?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he said, grinning crookedly. He looked so happy; I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, Esme" I said down the phone

"Oh, Bella dear! How are you?" she asked, the joy clear in her voice

"I've been fine, thanks, How about you?" I asked politely, not quite sure what to say

"Oh, I've been a little worried about Edward, but everything is okay now, isn't it? Speaking of Edward, I trust he's been treating you well?"

I giggled, "Yeah, he's been very kind." Edward grinned at me from the other side of the room where he was picking up yesterday's dirty clothes from the floor. Gosh, we lived like pigs.

The conversation carried on like this for some time, we sat on the bed talking to them for what seemed like forever, telling them what we had been doing with the guys, where we went etc.

"Carlisle, I was wondering whether you two would mind if we came to stay for a while, just for a few days." Edward asked, the nervousness returning to his voice

"Oh! That would be lovely!" Esme squealed, I grinned at Edward and he grinned back. He seemed so happy to be part of the family again. It made me happy just to see.

"Son, that would be fine with us," Carlisle answered, the happiness in his voice evident.

We talked next about arrangements; we would leave Jacob and Leah's place tomorrow and drive down to Carlisle and Esme's house. We would stay there for four days before they had to leave.

"That sounds lovely," Esme said, "I can't wait,"

"Us either," said Edward.

We bid goodbye to the two of them before hanging up and grinning at each other.

"Thank you, Bella, so much," Edward said to me, kissing me lightly

"No problem," I told him, kissing him back.

Later, we went through to the living room to tell Jacob and Leah of our plans.

"So soon?" Leah said as we told them we were leaving

Edward nodded, "We have to be home soon so we want to get a visit in with them." They smiled politely and assured us that it was no problem.

"You should come and visit us," I chipped in, "the others are coming down to ours in a few weeks, they're staying in a rented flat for a month. Why don't you go down there? They've got a spare room in the flat,"

They looked between each other, thinking about the proposal.

"Please?" I begged, "They're lovely people, they would love to have you staying with them! They're always eager to meet new people!"

I pouted at Jake for a while; Leah just rolled her eyes at Edward. They both knew they would be coming now. Leah had seen how Jacob couldn't say no to my pout, and Edward knew that he couldn't either.

"Leah?" Jake asked, as if asking for permission.

I stifled a smile, _yes, nearly there! _

Leah rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine," she said in mock exasperation.

"Yay!" I squealed. This would be great! I knew they would both have fun down there, and they would really hit it off with the guys. I just knew it.

"Y'know, for such a cute, innocent person, you sure can be a manipulative-"

"Jake!" Leah scolded him, cutting him off.

He shrugged, smirking at me slightly as I glared at him.

Manipulative? Me?

He'd thank me.

I knew it.

"If you guys are leaving, then we need to at least go out one more time," Leah said, looking at the time. Where had this day gone?

That night we went out to dinner, we ordered all of our favourite courses, not bothering about the price etc. We laughed and cheered and had an amazing night. I would truly miss time spent with them like this.

The next morning, Edward and I were up early, packing our things back into the case. I was beginning to wonder whether unpacking was really necessary anymore.

Leah and Jake waved us off as we departed.

I waved behind us as we left the house.

I had to remind myself that I would see them again soon; this was not a permanent good bye. They would be staying with us soon. We would see them in no time!

I still couldn't help feeling a little sad though, I loved the pair of them. I hated having to say goodbye.

Edward took my hand, "Don't worry," he assured me, kissing it lightly "we'll see them soon."

I nodded, he was right. We would.

He put his arm around me, squeezing my shoulders in support. I whipped the lone tear away and smiled at him encouragingly.

"Come on, lets get going."

**Okay, I am well aware that the length of this chapter (and the quality) is inadequate and is not at all up to the standard it should be for such a long wait. I'm sorry!**


	23. My paper heart

**Thanks to all who have read, added or reviewed this story so far. =)**

**Also, thanks to Carlisle's Angel who gave me the idea for what should be the last problem within Edward and Bella's life. =)**

We pulled up on the drive of Carlisle and Esme's house to see them waiting in the front room. Esme looked out of the window and saw us, she waved at us enthusiastically and she disappeared from view. Carlisle followed her.

We got out of the car just as they came down the stairs eagerly. Edward smiled as they neared and Esme pulled him into a loving hug.

"Oh, how we've missed you two!" she said to us. She let go of Edward and pulled me into a hug while Edward moved to greet Carlisle.

"We've missed you too," Edward told her as he shook hands with Carlisle. They both had wide grins plastered across their faces.

They ushered us into the house, Carlisle picking up one of our bags and Edward taking the other. They set them down in the hall way and Carlisle went through to the Living area while Esme went bustling into the kitchen.

Carlisle sat and gestured for us to join him. We did as he said and sat down, smiling politely.

"You've decorated," I commented, looking around the humongous room.

Carlisle nodded, also looking around, "We thought we would get a little creative and change a few things around here,"

"It's nice," I assured him, smiling.

He smiled back as Esme entered the room with a tray of drinks.

"Do you two still have your coffee the same as when you did when we saw you last?" she asked, we both nodded and she smiled, handing us a cup each.

"You remembered?" Edward asked sceptically,

"Of course," Esme answered.

I could see that Edward was touched by this, even if he wouldn't admit it there and then. That meant something to him, no matter how trivial it was.

"So, how are you two then?" Esme asked once we had all had a few mouthfuls of our drink.

"We're great," Edward beamed, taking my hand and squeezing it lightly. I returned the pressure, mirroring his smile.

"You certainly look it," Carlisle said fondly, looking between us and then at our hands. I blushed slightly and Edward simply pulled me closer to him. This didn't go unnoticed.

"What have you been up to recently?" Esme asked once we had asked of their wellbeing,

"We stayed with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper for a while and then we went to stay with Jacob and Leah." I told them, they looked puzzled when I mentioned the last two names so I decided to fill them in, "Jacob is my best friend, I've known him _forever, _Leah is his fiancée"

"They're a lovely couple," Edward added, Carlisle and Esme nodded,

"Of course they are," Carlisle smiled "I wouldn't expect you two to associate yourselves with anybody who wasn't"

"Fiancée?" Esme asked nonchalantly, exchanging a strange look with Carlisle.

"Yes," I answered, slightly puzzled.

"How old is he?" Esme asked, I looked over at Edward, he looked slightly angry, was I the only one who didn't get what was going on here?

"Two years older than me," I said uncertainly, looking between Edward and Esme. Carlisle was sitting quietly and composed between the two and I couldn't help but think he knew exactly what was going on….

What _was _going on?

"Do you think that was a little young?" She asked kindly, Edward stiffening beside me.

I sighed; I wasn't going to find out what this was all about. I may as well just go with it.

"No," I said, "I mean, if it was anybody but them then yes, I suppose it would be, but they're such a good couple, and so in love, there isn't much point of waiting."

Esme beamed, "That's so true," she said, looking over to Edward. I looked between the two but made no further progress in my analysis. "Then again, it's true for many young couples nowadays,"

"Maybe," Edward said icily, "but then again, maybe not,"

Carlisle looked between them nervously "Well, yes. Now, what do you say to going out? We could go down into the town and get some lunch?"

"Sure," I agreed readily, sensing that this was just a ploy to put the disagreement to rest.

Edward relaxed a little and stood up, pulling me up with him. "We'll just go and change," he said to Carlisle and Esme

"Of course, you must be feeling a little run down from all of that travel," Carlisle said

Edward nodded, smiling at his parents as we left.

"What was that about?" I asked him once we had taken the bags up to his room, the room in which I had occupied when I had stayed here several months previously.

"Nothing," he assured me, pulling me into a hug, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he told me, grinning crookedly before kissing me lightly. He laughed when he pulled away, leaving me light headed. I mock scowled at him and he simply laughed again.

We pulled on some clean clothes and went back downstairs to his parents. They were waiting in the hallway for us and when we joined them we headed straight out the door. We got into their car and drove down to the town center, talking about trivial matters as we went.

We enjoyed a light lunch in one of the local café's and returned home in high spirits, the earlier disagreement forgotten. When we got back we sat in the garden for a while and chatted in the warmth of the sun. When it grew dark, we went into the living room to watch a film.

"What do you want to watch?" Esme asked us,

"I'm up for anything," I assured her

"Me too," Edward said

She sighed "How about you Carlisle?"

He shrugged, "I don't know,"

Great, indecision.

"How about something we haven't seen in a while?" I suggested,

"Good idea," Esme said "Carlisle, get the DVD on the bottom of the pile, we'll watch that."

He nodded, leaving the room temporarily and returning with the chosen DVD.

"What is it?"

"Die another day," Carlisle answered. Both he and Edward looked fairly happy with the choice and Esme looked willing enough. I stifled a groan; I would have to put up with a few hours of loud noises, explosions, guns and women.

"You okay with that?" Edward whispered into my ear as Carlisle started the movie.

"Yes, its fine," I assured him, not wanting to ruin his fun.

He looked sceptical but nodded anyway, returning his gaze to the screen as the opening credits began.

The next two hours went by painfully slow and I spent most of it paying more attention to Edward than the screen. I blocked out all the sounds of gunshots and explosions, screams and cars and simply cuddled into Edward's chest. Every now and then, he would look at me and smiled crookedly or gently kiss my head of start fiddling with my hair. I was perfectly happy sitting in his arms, even if I did have to listen to another action movie in the background.

When the movie finished, Carlisle flicked on the lights and announced the time. It didn't go unnoticed how _cosy _me and Edward seemed to be on the sofa and when I got up to go to bed she smiled knowingly back at me,

_What the heck is going on here?_

I smiled back politely before saying goodnight and heading upstairs, shortly followed by Edward,

Once we were changed into our pyjamas we got into bed, I cuddled close to Edward's chest and he put his arms around me, encircling me.

"Am I thick?" I asked after a while,

He chuckled slightly before answering, "Of course not, Bella. Why would you ask that?"

"Because everyone else seemed to know what that disagreement was about earlier and I didn't have a clue," I said, lifting my head from his chest.

He stiffened slightly "It doesn't matter, it's unimportant," he told me, not meeting my eyes.

"if it doesn't matter then why is it such a secret?" I asked, slightly frustrated

"Bella, just leave it, okay?"

"Fine," I huffed, rolling off of him and onto my side of the bed. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh but didn't turn to comfort him. He's made him bed, he can sleep in it. I yawned once, not realising how tired I was and drifted off quickly.

The next morning, Edward was still asleep when I woke. He was still on his side of the bed and I felt bad about getting angry with him yesterday. It was a little petty. I made a mental note to apologise today but that would have to wait until he was up and I could never bring myself to wake him up. He always looked to peaceful.

I went down the stairs and started to head for the kitchen. I stopped outside the door, hearing Carlisle and Esme's hushed voices.

"You shouldn't try to force it upon them," I heard Carlisle say "I know you think it would be a good idea but remember, they're only young! He's 21 and she's 19, maybe they're not ready for it yet,"

So they were talking about Edward and I? Any intention of making my presence known evaporated immediately; I needed to know what they were planning. I wasn't one for eavesdropping, I just really needed to know what was going on, seeing as I was the only one that didn't.

"But like she said yesterday," Esme said calmly, "it doesn't matter about age, it's about love."

"She didn't say that," Carlisle pointed out

"She as good as," Esme replied.

Had I said that? What did it matter if I did? What were we even talking about yesterday? I ran my hands through my hair; it was too early in the morning to be puzzled.

I heard Carlisle sigh, "Just promise you'll leave them to it? It rather upset Edward and we don't want to lose him, do we?"

I took this as a point to make my presence know. I went back to the stairs and started walking, somewhat loudly, back towards the kitchen. They had stopped talking by the time I had reached the door and I opened it. I smiled politely at them both before joining them and sitting down at the table.

"Did you sleep alright?" Esme asked as she handed me a coffee and a plate of toast.

"Yes, thanks" I said, smiling at them both. "What about you two?"

They both nodded and said they had slept fine then Carlisle announced he had to leave for work. He got his things ready and kissed Esme goodbye, said goodbye to me and shouted a goodbye up to Edward.

We talked about trivial matters for a while before she started asking questions about me and Edward.

"So, how's it going?" she asked,

I blushed slightly, "Great, it's going great," I assured her, smiling

She nodded, "I guess I saw that yesterday, didn't I?"

I smiled awkwardly before taking another bite of my toast.

"Do you think you'll be together for a long time?" she enquired eventually.

I froze; what's she getting at? Is _this _what all the questions and angry stares – courtesy of Edward - yesterday were about?

"y-yes?" I said, it coming out like more of a question, "I mean," I said, composing myself, "I hope so,"

She nodded, "I'm sure you will be, he feels very strongly about you, you know." She said. Smiling fondly "the question is, will it last? Do you think you'll ever be anything more than you are now?"

Anything more? Does she mean like Jake and Leah? _What? _

My hearty started pounding; I couldn't think what to say. Did I? What did I think?

"I-I," I started, utterly speechless. I managed to compose myself within a few minutes and answer her question.

"I guess I can't imagine myself loving anyone else as much," I answered honestly. The happiness was so obvious in her eyes that I had to look away.

"Well, that's just great," she said zealously.

"What is?" Edward's voice came from the doorway, making me jump.

"Oh, nothing," Esme said to Edward, smiling happily. "We were just having a little girl talk,"

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. Why was she so happy anyway?

I didn't know if that was what I wanted. I just didn't know.

I started to think about the way Edward had reacted to her question the day before, he wasn't happy at all. Why did he react that way? Did he not want that? I mean I didn't know whether I wanted that but he obviously knew he didn't. Why would he react so adamantly and angrily if he viewed the suggestion feasible or realistic?

But he loved her, she knew he did. And I loved him.

But he didn't see me as anything more than a girlfriend? Did he only see me as a temporary thing? If he did then how much did he really love me?

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, he put his hand on my shoulder and tried to lift my head from my hands. I stood up, fighting the tears in my eyes, and walked out of the room.

"Bella?" his worried voice sounded behind me,

"I'm fine!" I shouted down the stairs, running towards our room.

**Review, review, review! XD**


	24. Trouble

**Urgh, it's the last day of Easter Break today so the updates may be a **_**little **_**less frequent for a while. Also, I have a week of important Exams starting tomorrow so I don't know whether I'll have the energy or patience for this in the next week. Sorry about that. I will try though!**

**Guess how I spent my last day of freedom? (other than writing for you lovely people XD) I did all the homework that I had neglected, attempted to revise for one of the two subjects I actually care about doing well in and was in a Scout parade. Damn, today has been dull. They closed the roads off any everything and there was a big marching band at the front and policemen stopping all the traffic while we passed and the whole way through all I could think was "Damn, I'd be annoyed if I were them!"**

**Hehe, it was a slow day so why not make me happy by reviewing? =)**

**Thanks to everyone who already has, it honestly makes me smile! XD**

I shut the door behind me and sat on the bed. I let the tears fall then, now that I knew I was alone. I knew I wouldn't be alone for long, though. I knew Edward would be in here soon, demanding to know what was wrong.

Would I tell him? I didn't know. I knew I was over reacting a little. This was, after all, my own assumption. But, even if I was correct and he didn't love me as much as I thought and he didn't see us as a long time thing, then why was I so surprised? We're young, for goodness sakes, why would a 21 year old be planning on settling down any time soon? It's just crazy, really, unless you're completely, irrevocably in love with the person in question then why would you do something like that?

I wiped the tears from my face and looked in the mirror. I looked a mess. I had bad bed hair and now a tear stained face. I felt like a tramp. Hell, I _looked _like a tramp. _I don't blame Edward for not wanting to be with a tramp. _I thought to myself before I laughed at myself. I sounded like a little school girl and it needed to stop. I just needed to accept this, what else was there to do? I couldn't beg him to stay, I couldn't make him. It was his decision.

I stood up, gathering my wash kit and some spare clothes. There was no way I would cheer up if I looked like this. I just felt awful about everything. I told myself that a nice long shower would help me relax and think of this with a clearer mind, meaning in this instance, without the tears.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. stripped down and folded my clothes before stepping under the now steaming stream. I heard the bedroom door open and then close and I was half expecting the bathroom door to open any minute but it didn't. I came to the conclusion that it was probably Esme in the bedroom, waiting to talk to me. I probably shouldn't have reacted that way, I thought, I bet she feels awful. She probably blames herself, after all for all she knows, it was her comments that had hurt me. Well, they had, but indirectly. I wasn't upset about her asking whether me and Edward were going anywhere, I was upset about the – possible – realisation that maybe Edward didn't want to be with me for that long. I sighed, I was beginning to get worked up again, the point of this was to calm down so that I can have some time to think and act rationally.

I turned off the shower and stepped out, bundling myself in the towel while I dried my hair. I then dried the rest of me and then put my clothes on. I put the towels into the wash basket and made a mental note to take that down to the laundry room later, it was getting rather full. I stood at the door for a moment, preparing something to say to Esme. Could I tell her that I'm just being silly, that it was really nothing but an over reaction? I doubted she would be appeased by such a statement but I really didn't want to go into my doubts. Plus, you don't really tell your boyfriend's mum that you think their son is going to go running off with somebody else once he gets bored, do you? It just isn't done.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, gasping slightly when I saw not Esme but Edward lying on the bed. Funny, he doesn't normally wait in here. He looked over at me and then got up off the bed, striding over to me and pulling me into a forceful hug.

I stayed silent, not looking him in the eye. He pulled me over to the bed and sat me on the edge. He sat next to me and took hold of my face firmly, making me look him in the eye.

"Bella," he whispered, "what's wrong?" he sounded so sad that I felt bad for ever making him this sad. He needed to be happy, which means that _I _need to be happy.

"I'm fine," I told him, forcing a smile

"Fine?" he repeated,

"Yes," I replied, nodding my head and shooting him a smile.

"You're a terrible liar," he told me, letting go of my face and standing up.

"I don't know what you mean," I told him cheerily, "I'm fine,"

"You're not _fine, _Bella!" he growled, scaring me slightly. I looked at the floor, sighing; I was just making everything worse. It was a lose/lose situation, I either make him mad by lying to him or make him mad by telling him that he's about to leave me. _What a pickle, _I thought to myself.

"If you were _fine _then why did you run off earlier, practically in tears?" he asked me softly, returning to his usual, gentle self and sitting back down, stroking my cheek. I had blushed considerably and I knew that my face was giving all my feelings away.

"I-I," I began but then found that I didn't know what to say. Could I tell him the truth? I knew he would be angry but what else? Would he agree? Would he feel guilty? I suppose there's only one was to fine out, I told myself.

"Bella?" he asked,

"I guess I'm not fine," I said quietly, looking at the floor.

He sighed, "I knew that already, love," he said, gently kissing my temple.

I started to feel guilty. How could I be thinking these things when he was being so obviously nice to me? When he was treating me so well? Then again, would he always be like this? I couldn't imagine Edward being anything other than a gentleman but then again earlier this morning I couldn't imagine myself ever being without him and it seems that that's a thing of the past now. _That's just an assumption! _I told myself hopefully, trying to give myself the courage to say what was on my mind. _I always blow things out of proportion and come up with irrational things whenever I'm upset, maybe this was one of these times?_ I hoped so, I truly did. I couldn't cope without him.

"What is it?" he whispered,

I took a deep breath, I _could _do this, I told myself doubtfully, I could. "I-," I sighed, "I don't know where to start," I admitted, looking at him worriedly.

He seemed relieved that I was now willing to talk to him about it and he pulled me backwards onto the bed so that I was lying next him to and he was on his side, facing me.

"How about with what you and Esme were talking about?" he suggested,

I nodded, "We were talking about," I hesitated, "me and you," I finished quietly.

He stiffened slightly beside me. Had he cottoned on? "What about me and you?" he asked stiffly.

"A-about where we were going," I replied quietly, nestling my face into his chest. "About whether I think we'll…"

"Yes?" he asked through gritted teeth,

"About whether I think we'll ever be anything more," I said, "than we are now,"

I felt him take a big breath in, as if trying to calm himself down. He put him arm around me and rolled over so that I was lying on top of him. He began rubbing my back soothingly.

"And you said?" he asked, strangely apprehensively. The anger was still there but he seemed to be more worried than angry now.

I took a deep breath in, "I told her that I couldn't imagine loving anyone else as I love you," I admitted, feeling him breath out a sigh of relief beneath me. I had my head buried in the crook of his neck but he lifted my head so that he could look me in the eyes. He looked very puzzled.

"Then why on earth are you upset, love?" he asked, bewilderment showing on his face.

I blushed, looking away from his eyes. "I realised that was what she had been hinting at when we were talking about Jake and Leah," I told him

"And you're upset about that?" he asked sceptically, as he began rubbing my cheek.

I shook my head, "I was actually thinking about how angry you seemed that she was hinting at that,"

I felt him go rigid beneath me and an angry expression over come his face, "and you thought what?" he asked severely.

"It's okay, I understand, I don't blame you, it's okay." I said hurriedly, avoiding his question. I tried to sit up and move from him but he put his hands across by back and pinned my body to his own.

"What did you think?" he asked sternly.

I sighed; I wasn't getting out of this one. "I thought that you were angry at her for putting ideas into my head," I admitted shamefully, not even daring to look him in the eye.

"You thought that?" he choked out, hurt and confusion colouring his voice. I looked into his eyes and they were telling the same story. The sight was awful.

I nodded silently, and tried once again to move from his chest. This time he put up no fight and let me go. I got off the bed and stood, turning to face him. He was looking at me, the same hurt expression on his face. I couldn't look. I turned and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before I left.

I walked hurriedly down the stairs and into the hallway. Once there, I pulled on my trainers and a coat. I was about to walk out of the front door before Esme came bustling through.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" she apologised, pulling me into a tight hug.

"It's fine," I assured her, hugging her back briefly before pulling away.

"But you're upset," she said, watching me stuff my phone into my pocket.

"I'm fine," I told her in the cheeriest voice I could manage, forcing a smile. She seemed to see right through my fake happiness but let me go all the same, perhaps sensing that she wasn't going to get anything else out of me.

I opened the door and said goodbye before I felt her arm on my shoulder, I looked around to see her smiling sadly. My eyes darted up the stairs as I saw some movement in my peripheral vision. Edward was watching from the landing, his face a fully composed mask, completely emotionless. He made no attempt to move or stop me from walking out of the door, instead he just stood, watching from afar.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly, but loud enough that Edward could hear. This was obviously for his benefit.

"I'm going for a walk, I need to clear my head," I said, matching her volume. After all, I didn't want to make him angrier. I needed to have some time to think, not worry about how much angrier he would be with me when I returned.

"A-Are you coming back?" she asked, the worry clear in her voice.

I sighed, anguish washing over me. _I shouldn't be reacting like this_, I told myself, _it isn't fair. _Still, whether it was fair or not, I needed some time to think.

"Yes, I'm coming back," I assured her "I just need some time to think about some stuff,"

She nodded and let go of my shoulder. I smiled once at her before walking out of the door and into the road. I walked down the drive and into the town, concentrating on the rhythm of my footsteps, trying to keep it together.

I walked through the crowded park and went to sit on a bench on the outskirts. I watched as all the children played on the swings and their parents sat nearby, watching them and talking to other mothers.

It was really quite a nice day; the sun was out and the sky was relatively clear.

I watched the children play for a while longer before I sighed and started debating whether I should just go back to see Edward now. Being here alone would not sort this problem out and yet I couldn't bring myself to face him just yet.

I knew I had over reacted. I should never have expected a teenage relationship to last, although, granted Edward wasn't a teenager. We were both very young, how could we even be sure that this was the real thing? That we were ready for commitment? With that in mind, how could I expect him to want any more commitment from me?

I sighed; I would just have to accept this. To accept that we weren't going to last forever, no matter how much I wanted us to.

But what about his reaction? Why had he looked so hurt when I had said all of this?

Was I missing the obvious? Was I being dumb?

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration; I wasn't going to sort this out alone here.

Why had I even come out?

Although, I probably wouldn't have been able to think clearly if I had an angry Edward to deal with as well.

Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea but I _did _need to go back. This needed to get sorted.

Eventually, I managed to drag myself back towards the house, dawdling the whole way. I just kept on going over the same things in my head; 'why did he react like that?' 'Why did I react like that?' 'What was I expecting?' until I couldn't bare to think of them again.

When I finally reached the house, about two and a half hours after I had left thanks to my constant stalling, I stood at the door for a moment before I took a deep breath and opened it. There was nobody in the living room when I checked, or the dining room.

I went into the kitchen, slightly puzzles having expected to find Edward and Carlisle ing the living room, Carlisle having returned from work.

"Hey," I said to Esme as I walked in,

"Oh, Bella," she said, pulling me into a hug, "how are you?"

"Better," I replied, nodding.

She seemed to sense that the statement wasn't a lie and left it at that. It was true, I was feeling a little better but I was still feeling pretty terrible about everything and was anxious to get it sorted out.

"Edward and Carlisle have gone out," she told me when she saw me looking around. I stifled a sigh; I would have to wait.

I gave Esme a hand in the kitchen while I waited. Although, I was pretty sure I was hindering rather than helping.

My mind wasn't really in it, I wasn't saying anything I was just lost in my own thoughts. I barely remembered anything I did with the food and didn't register anything Esme said to me. I was pretty much a drag to be around.

I didn't even notice when the front door opened and closed. I didn't notice Carlisle coming into the kitchen until he touched my shoulder, startling me.

"Sorry," he said quickly, obviously realising something was wrong. Edward had probably filled him in already.

"It's okay," I told him, looking around to Edward in vain.

"He's in his room," Esme said kindly,

"Thanks," I said, smiling awkwardly. I took the steps two at a time and rushed down the hall to our room. I eagerly pushed the door open only to feel yet another wave of disappointment when I saw the room empty and heard the shower running.

Sighing, I sat down on the bed and waited for Edward to finish up so we could sort out this whole palaver.

**I'm sorry it's short and not the best I've written. =( I did try, honest!**

**Review, Review, Review! XD**

………**..**

**Announcement: Because I apparently hate the idea of free time, I've signed up to be a Beta Reader so if you're interested then let me know or something. =) Beta Profile link on Profile. **


	25. Realisation

I began to wring my hands as I heard the shower turn off, nervously awaiting Edward's return.

The door opened soon after, a still wet Edward padding through. He didn't look at me when he entered; he stalked over to the dresser and pulled on some clothes while I sat in silence, waiting for something to be said. But nothing was.

"Edward," I said after a while as he began to tidy up the room. He stopped what he was doing and looked over at me blankly. "Edward, I'm sorry," I said quietly

He said nothing and instead carried on with tidying the room.

"Edward, please," I whispered

He still didn't respond which infuriated me no end until I finally got angry. I tried to contain the annoyance and wait for him to respond but after several moments of waiting I grew impatient. He showed no signs of relenting and instead began to clear the bed of the few items that were scattered upon it, as if giving me a signal to move; he wanted to sleep.

"Edward! Will you _please _just give me a chance?!" I snapped, "Here I am _trying _to sort out my mistakes and you won't even listen!" I told him, getting more annoyed with every word until I was near on shouting.

His eyes met mine for a second before he looked away and got into the side of the bed I was not occupying. I sighed; frustrated.

"Do you want this to get sorted or not?" I asked in an exasperated tone, trying to control my aggravation. When he did not reply I decided I would just say what I needed to say, whether he wanted to hear or not.

"Edward, I'm sorry, okay?" I started, lying down next to him and staring at the ceiling, "I'm sorry for upsetting you or making you angry, whatever I did."

"Whatever you did?" he cut me short, "you seriously mean that you don't know why I'm acting like this?" he asked rigidly, trying to keep himself calm

"I know I made you angry," I said quietly,

He turned around and sat up and gave me a look of pure disbelief.

"And do you know how you made me angry?" his tone making me scared and nervous

I shook my head.

"Well, Bella, I'm angry because the girl I thought loved me seems to think I'm some kind of pig."

I looked at him in utter confusion, "what do you…" I stopped short, "I don't think that…"

"Then why did think that of me? Do you seriously think for one second that I was angry at Esme for '_putting ideas into your head'?!" _he snapped, his glare becoming more dangerous but more hurt and concern welling in his eyes than before.

"You weren't?" I asked timidly

"Of course I wasn't!" he roared getting out of the bed and standing up, beginning to pace around the room "I _love _you Bella, why can't you just accept that?!" he shouted, causing me to cower into the bed.

A knock at the door came and Esme poked her head around the door.

"Is everything okay?" she asked hesitantly, looking between the enraged Edward and me shrinking into the bed.

Edward took a large breath in an attempt to calm himself, "everything's fine," he told her coldly.

I nodded to reinforce his answer and she smiled awkwardly and apologised for interrupting us before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

We were silent for a while before anything else was said. We were both trying to calm ourselves. He is anger and me my nerves.

"How could you think that?" he whispered after a while,

I shook my head, "I don't know," I choked, tears forming in my eyes. "I just…"

He was silent; waiting for my answer. His eyes had softened and held no more anger, only hurt and concern.

"I guess it just hit me that you wouldn't want me forever," I whispered quietly

"What makes you say that?" he asked softly, sitting down on the bed with me

"We're so young," I croaked, wiping my eyes.

"And you think that means we'll never last?" he asked, slightly annoyed again

I didn't quite know what to say to that. Was that what I thought? Was it just the age or was it me having no faith in myself, me expecting him to move along.

"I just don't think you'll stay with me that long." I told him, looking away

"Why?" he demanded, "Why do you think that? What do you think of me?"

I sniffed, "It's not what I think of you, it's what I think of myself." I told him.

He looked at me, confused for a second before pulling me into a hug. "I would never leave you. I love you too much."

"But how do you know you always will?" I asked him, sniffing.

He thought for a moment before answering, "I don't but, like you said earlier, I can't imagine myself being happy with anyone but you." He said, kissing my forehead softly.

I began to cry again, much to his confusion.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked worriedly

"I'm sorry," I bawled,

"Bella, honey, don't be," he tried to soothe me "you've done nothing wrong. Everyone doubts themselves once in a while,"

"No," I protested, "I'm sorry for running off. I reacted badly and I'm sorry." I sobbed, "I caused so much trouble by being so melodramatic. If I'd have just stayed then we wouldn't be in this problem"

He ran a hand through my hair and pulled me closer.

"Everyone needs time to think," he said softly

"Yes, but I'm so melodramatic about it." I sniffed, trying to wipe the tears from my face "And now you're the one comforting me when I'm in the wrong,"

"You're not in the wrong," he assured me,

"Yes I am," I argued, causing him to chuckle softly, erasing some of the harshness in the atmosphere

"So stubborn," he whispered fondly, kissing my head softly.

I lay in his arms silently for a moment before asking the question that had constantly circled through my head on my way home from the park earlier that day.

"Why did you react like that?" I asked him

His brow furrowed, "when?"

"When Esme was hinting, you got angry. Why?"

He sighed, "You thought I didn't love you because I got angry at Esme hinting," he stated.

I nodded and he pulled to lie down next to him on the bed.

"Well I do love you. More than anything in the world," he told me, kissing me firmly once before he explained "I got angry because I didn't want you to feel as if you were being pushed into anything," he told me quietly "I didn't want you to feel as if we needed to be more. Plus I didn't want to freak you out," he chuckled when he saw my confused expression "You weren't the only insecure one." He told me, pulling me closer, "I thought that you wouldn't want much more so I tried to keep the conversation topic away from that in case you began to think we had to end that way. And I didn't want to scare you away from me. I couldn't live if I lost you, you see"

I stared at him in shock, completely and utterly speechless. I couldn't think of anything to do other than to hug him tightly.

"I love you," I told him eventually, "and I am so sorry all my stubbornness and melodramatic tendencies cause so many problems," I told him, giggling slightly

He returned the smile before kissing me deeply. He rolled us over so that he was hovering above me and continued the kiss. I pulled him closer and entwined my fingers in his hair.

After a while, he pulled away, panting.

He rolled off of me and grinned cheekily at me.

"I love you too," he told me firmly "never doubt that."

I nodded and stood up, digging my pyjamas out of the bag and pulling them on before getting under the covers to join Edward.

"Bella," he said suddenly after we had been lying in silence for a while, "if you don't mind me asking, what _do _you think of yourself?" he asked nervously, as if not sure whether he should be asking.

I frowned up at him, "what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, it's just you said it's not what you think of me, it's what you think of yourself," he quoted, hugging me tighter, "what did you mean by that?"

I sighed; I did not want to go into my self esteem issues or point out the obvious difference between the two of us but it seemed that I had no choice.

"I just meant that I thought you would…" I paused, trying to think of the right way to phrase this without making him angry. Was there any way to phrase this without making him angry? At the moment, I couldn't find one.

"yes?" he breathed

I took a deep breath, deciding that there was no way I could say this alternatively. "I thought that you would eventually get bored of me and move on," I said quietly, burying my face into his chest.

He stiffened beneath me, "I could never get bored of you," he said solemnly

I sighed, "maybe that's not exactly what I mean," I murmured into his chest, more to myself than to him.

"Then what _do _you mean?" he asked apprehensively, "do you think I'm the type of person who just moves from woman to woman?" ha asked icily

My head snapped up, "no!" I said quickly, "of course not! I know you're not like that!" I assured him, kissing him lightly and feeling relieved when he relaxed beneath me, apparently appeased.

"Then what is it?"

I exhaled noisily before answering, thoroughly embarrassed. "I meant that I don't trust myself to be enough for you, to keep you." I told him, continuing when he stayed silent "I mean, look at the obvious difference between the two of us; we're in different leagues really."

He began to stroked my back rhythmically, a soothing gesture. I took this as a sigh to carry on.

"And I guess I realised how lucky I was that you're interested," I said fondly, kissing his neck lightly. "I mean, if we weren't together then I would probably be alone." I said quietly.

He hugged me tighter for a moment before taking my face and forcing me to look him in the eyes. "You have this all wrong."

I frowned; not understanding.

"You are more than enough for me. You are too much, in fact, and just knowing that you could do so much better makes me want to keep hold of you," he told me, kissing me firmly on the forehead, "forever," he added.

I smiled, "As much as that means to me, I don't really think…"

"Shush," he cut me off "any man would be a fool to turn you away."

I was about to argue but something about the look in his eyes made me stop. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't true. I wanted to explain that nobody could ever look past my faults the way he does. Both physically and mentally. I had both physical and mental scars from growing up with Victoria and James. I was stubborn and melodramatic. Although I was more confident that I used to be about my appearance (something that I thanked Edward for) I was still not in his league and I had a tendency to constantly over complicate things.

And yet, the look in his eye made me stop.

It made me forget everything I felt about the way that we were so obviously leagues apart and made me feel so loved, so happy, that I couldn't argue back with him.

I hugged him tighter and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He smiled into the kiss and deepened it, rolling us over so that he was hovering above. He broke the kiss apart for a second to grin at me crookedly, taking all the breath I had left right away from me. I grinned back before pulling him in for yet another passionate kiss.

**I'm sorry this chapter is relatively short and mushy, etc. =/**

**And it took a while to get out there. I'm sorry, it may sound like an excuse to say that life got in the way but it genuinely did. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and also, thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter =)**

**Now I leave you with three words:**

**Review, review, review!**

**XD**


	26. A day to remember

**Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/added this story so far! It truly makes me smile. =)**

**Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I hope it's up to scratch. **

We were up early the next morning, not wanting to waste any more of our stay. Esme and Carlisle had woken us around 7:30 with the proposition of a day out. We agreed sleepily yet eagerly and the two of them departed the room so that they could make some sandwiches to take with us.

Edward and I dressed quickly and were soon joining the others in the kitchen, ready to go.

"Where're we going?" I asked excitedly as Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Well, we have two options," Carlisle said as he put the last of the food into a back pack and slung it onto his back. "We could either go to the new theme park that opened or the zoo that opened last year."

I could tell that both Carlisle and Edward liked the idea of the theme park more than the zoo but, as always, they were too gentlemanly to even consider trying to sway mine and Esme's decisions. Judging by the look on Esme's face, she was thinking along the same lines as me.

"I'm fine with whatever Bella wants to do," she told me, apologising with her eyes for making me be the one with the final decision. I sighed, thinking before I answered. Of course I would like to go to the zoo and see all the cute animals, heck I'd only been to a zoo about three times in my entire life! Once on a school trip as a child, once with Jake and Leah before I met Edward and the Cullen's and once when I had been living alone. That time I had gone with Josh and a group of the others and, yes, it had been fun, but I got the distinct feeling the whole day that the girls were enjoying the day a tad more than the boys.

"What about the theme park?" I suggested finally. After all, didn't most theme parks have a tiny animal bit anyway?

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, trying to make sure I didn't feel pressured into doing anything. I had, after all, mentioned once that theme parks weren't really my cup of tea….

Not that I had a massive history of visiting theme parks; Victoria and James didn't exactly _do _days out. Well, not with me, anyway. _All the more reason to go, _I told myself as I nodded.

I looked at the excitement in his eyes and smiled genuinely; if he wanted this then whatever it takes. So what if I have to go on a few rides?

"Absolutely," I assured him, grinning like a doof before I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him softly.

His grin spread and I could see Carlisle and Esme grinning out of the corner of my eye. Whether they were grinning at the thought of the theme park, or simply because they had been watching our exchange.

We set off almost immediately, everyone (and I admit, me included) was so excited. I found the buzz infectious.

"Thanks," Esme said to me after we had parked at the theme park and the two males had gone to find the pay and display machine.

"For?" I asked, confused.

"For making him so happy," she said fondly, hugging me tightly.

I grinned back, "no problem," I told her honestly, giggling slightly.

She smiled back before adding, "oh, and for choosing."

I grinned at her before Edward and Carlisle returned to see the pair of us grinning at each other like idiots. They exchanged a look before Carlisle shrugged and placed the sticker on the inside of the car window and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

I relaxed into his chest as Esme and Carlisle took out the bags containing the food and blankets, camera etc.

He kissed my neck lightly, causing me to shiver. I felt him grin into my neck and I hit him playfully.

"Thank you," he said after a while,

I giggled, "It must be national 'thank Bella' day" I told him giddily.

He simply chuckled, obviously aware of how excited I seemed to be despite my previous hesitation to come here.

"It must be because you're so wonderful," he chuckled as I blushed.

He spun me around and kissed me lightly before taking my hand and beginning to walk, signalling to me that Carlisle and Esme were ready to go.

"Edward?" I asked once we were in the queue to buy tickets to get in. He looked over in my direction and raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'yes?'. "What were you thanking me for?" I asked

He laughed softly, "For letting us come here. I know you're not one for theme parks but I still appreciate that you came here because you didn't want to disappoint me." He grinned crookedly, taking my breath away.

As soon as I regained myself, I grinned back like a doof before we found ourselves at the front of the queue.

Edward ordered the tickets, despite objections from Esme and Carlisle, who insisted that this was their treat. Unsurprisingly, they didn't win the argument. I just kept quite about my ticket; I had been with Edward long enough to know that arguing about him spending money on me would me nowhere.

First, we headed towards 'Air', one of the best rides there, according to Carlisle. The queue was huge, but it was to be expected I supposed. There were families everywhere and large group of teenagers, obviously out with their friends, on every corner. We chattered as we queued in the line, moving slowly through the large zigzagged path that had been fenced off as the queuing area. It wasn't until I saw the ride that I became nervous. Edward felt me tense as I watched the carriages whizzing past, full of screaming people. It looked as though it was going impossibly fast and the passengers were suspended to that they were almost lying on their stomachs. Every now and then, the ride did a corkscrew and stayed in that position for a distance, effectively lying people on their backs.

"You don't have to go on anything that you don't want to," Edward whispered into my ear, trying to reassure me. I smiled nervously at him.

My stomach was in knots as we got nearer and nearer and I really didn't like the look of one part in particular, where you're on your back and going head first and what seemed to be a very fast pace.

Esme was also looking reasonably nervous as she eyes the huge ride as we got into the boarding bay.

"Do you want to sit out?" Edward asked me, trying to keep all emotion from his voice or eyes.

I could tell that he desperately wanted a go on this ride but I knew he wouldn't dream of setting a foot on it without me. He would probably not want to leave me alone while they enjoyed themselves.

I saw Esme boarding nervously from the corner of my eye and grew determined; if she could do this for Carlisle then I could do this for Edward.

I grabbed Edward's hand determinedly and dragged him towards the carriage that Esme and Carlisle had boarded. The carriages were made up of four seats in a row, so there was room for Edward and I next to the others.

Edward looked at me nervously as I stepped into the seat and sat down, "Are you sure you want to?" he asked, "You don't have to, you know." He told me.

"I know," I told him, hoping my voice wouldn't give away my nerves, "I want to," I assured him, smiling.

He didn't look happy but boarded anyway, taking the seat next to me. He seemed to sense that my stubborn side was coming out and there was no shifting me now.

Esme, who was sat on my right, gave my hand a squeeze in reassurance and I smiled nervously at her. She obviously knew how I felt.

The attendant came around to check that we were all strapped in correctly before she returned to the control area and pressed a button. I tried to calm my nerves as the floor beneath us began to lower and our carriages began to tilt forward so that we were all on our stomachs. Edward took my hand and squeezed it lightly, obviously sensing my discomfort.

I closed my eyes as we began to move, first through a dark tunnel and then out in the daylight up a huge incline. I gulped; a huge incline meant only one thing – a huge drop. We stopped at the tip of the slope and I clamped my eyes shut, ready for the dropping sensation in my stomach that always took away my breath. All of a sudden, we were pelting, full speed down the slope and my stomach was in my mouth. I screamed as we went down and did a corkscrew once we reached the bottom.

We were constantly being thrown around and turned upside down as the ride went through several different corkscrews and turns but at some point, and I'm not sure which, I actually started to enjoy myself. I noticed how smooth the ride was and the sensation of flying through the air was created and I actually started to laugh and smile. I put my hands out in front of me and watched as the scenery whirled past me.

By the time we cranked back into the boarding bay, I wanted another go. In my opinion, it had ended too quickly. I hopped off and immediately lost my balance, only to be caught by a chuckling Edward.

"So we had fun, then?" he asked as we took our bags from the locker and I began to get used to being on the ground again.

I nodded enthusiastically, "I _hated _the beginning but once that was over, I actually found it quite enjoyable." I grinned.

He grinned back, crookedly "I heard," he teased, mockingly rubbing his ear as if to insinuate my screaming had caused him some damage. I laughed and hit him playfully before running up the stairs towards the exit.

Carlisle and Esme were in the souvenir shop, looking at all the pictures that were on the screens in front of us of the ride we had just been on. I scanned the screens, laughing at the picture of Carlisle and Esme. They both looked so youthful and fun. Not that they didn't already look youthful, but it was just the smiles plastered across their faces that made me think they looked so much younger than usual. If that was possible.

I carried on looking at the other pictures, laughing slightly at a picture of a terrified middle-aged man and his son grinning next to him.

"Edward, Bella," I heard Esme call from the other end of the screens, "come and look at this," she said, grinning.

We wandered over, eager to see what it was that had captured her attention.

Edward saw what she was talking about first and started laughing. I frowned, looking at the screens, trying to see what was so funny.

He laughed as he saw my distress and pointed my face in the right direction. I laughed myself as my eyes focused on a picture of Edward and I on the ride. We were both looking extremely windswept, with our hair everywhere but we looked like we were having a good laugh. We both had big, goofy grins plastered across our faces and I had my arms outstretched. It was obviously taken after I had gotten over the initial shock of the ride.

"It's so cute," Esme laughed.

Carlisle chuckled, "it certainly is rather amusing,"

Edward and I both laughed.

"I think that's a keeper," Esme grinned, winking at me.

"Definitely," Edward said before he strode up to the counter and ordered our picture.

I laughed as he returned to us, brandishing the goofy picture. I rolled my eyes as I took a better look at it.

We all had one final chuckle about it before Edward stowed in the backpack and we moved on to the next ride.

We went on 'Corkscrew' next, which was much more my style. It was much tamer and I simply laughed my way through it.

After that we went onto 'Rita', the queen of speed. It was something that I would usually avoid but to be honest, I was feeling a little braver than usual after that Air ride. We then went on 'Ripsaw' and the pirate ship.

All the queuing had taken quite a chunk out of the day so we decided we would have our lunch as we were all rather hungry by this point. We settled down on a patch of grass in the gardens around a historic looking building in the heart of the park. We ate lazily and lounged around, laughing and joking. After we had finished our lunch we wandered around the grounds for a while before we wandered back towards the rides.

After that we went to the log flume and managed to get soaked. We then decided that since we were already wet, we may as well go onto the pirate ship ride. It consisted of a circuit of boats all going round in a circle, under bridges and next to a large fixed boat which people queuing could access. There were various holes throughout the circuit in which large water pistols in the shape of cannons protruded. On each boat, there six pistols, three on each side, and twelve seats, six on each side. Each pistol needed to be wound up while aimed in order to shoot it. The aim was to hit not only the other boats in the circuit, but the people queuing up who were shooting at you.

It definitely looked like fun.

As we queued, we got soaked. People were aiming at the crowds constantly, and we had to duck behind the fence while we weren't near a pistol. The whole ordeal was really quite amusing.

When we reached the front of the queue the attendant looked us up and down before counting the amount of people on the current boat.

"Two," he said to us.

"Actually, we're all together," Edward said politely, but obviously not politely enough for Mr grumpy.

Mr grumpy simply glared at him dangerously and in the end I said to Edward, "it's okay, it'll be more fun this way anyway." I smiled, winking.

He smiled back and nodded, before turning to board the boat with Carlisle but not before glaring at the rude attendant.

The attendant simply rolled his eyes and glared at Esme and I as we waited for the next boat.

We got on and took our seats, joined by another party. They all looked like teenagers, probably about 15-ish. I smiled politely at the girl that slid in next to us. She smiled back before turning to talk to her friend.

"Would you like to aim first?" Esme asked giddily, obviously very excited.

"Sure," I grinned, swapping places with her so that she could get a better grip on the handle. As we came out through the first bridge, we immediately got put into the firing line of the boat in front. I could hear the laughter of many, including Edward and Carlisle, as we were bombarded with endless amounts of water.

Esme was pulling the leaver enthusiastically and I was trying my best to aim at Carlisle and Edward as we neared them. I knew from the laughter that I wasn't doing too bad a job.

As we moved around the circuit, we alternated between firing at the boat ahead and the bridges. About half way around, I swapped places with Esme as her arm began to tire. I tried to pull the leaver as she had done and I must say I struggled. I heard Esme laughing as I battled with the crank and we were water-less a considerable amount of times.

As we went through the final bridge, we were all absolutely soaked, Esme and I laughed as we got out of the boat, dripping wet, and sliding everywhere. Edward and Carlisle were standing off to the side, clearly in view of the boat, talking and laughing to one another. They must've enjoyed it as much as we had.

However, my laughter was cut short when I heard the girls behind me as we were sloshing towards the exit.

"Oh, look at that bronze haired boy over there," she said to somebody behind her in a nasal voice,

"Very sexy," another voice commented before they both burst into laughter.

"Heather, look over there," the first voice said as we neared the gates, obviously trying to make a spectacle of Edward.

"Oh," a girl purred, presumably Heather, "I'd tap that!" she shrieked before they all erupted into laughter once again.

I fought internally with myself. On one hand, it would be extremely self satisfying to turn around and smack all three of those silly girls, and on the other, what threat did they pose? They were simply silly little girls messing around.

Esme gave me a sympathetic smile, letting me know she understood my dilemma.

I walked briskly towards Edward as soon as we were out of the crowd of people and he hugged me to himself. We were both sopping wet and dripping everywhere. I giggled at his hair as it stuck in even more peculiar directions that usual.

"That was fun," he grinned

I giggled, "Indeed." I then looked down at myself and made a quick assessment of our clothes, "I think you two won, thought" I said, laughing and apologising to Esme.

Esme simply shrugged it off with a laugh of her own. "Those things were easy to use," she assured me jokingly.

Carlisle joined in the laughter now, "you couldn't work the leaver?"

I blushed and nodded but laughed all the same. "I'm weak, what can I say?" I giggled, shrugging.

Edward laughed and laced his fingers in mine before kissing me chastely on the lips before leading us off towards the path to the next rides.

As I walked pass the group of girls from the boat I was hyper aware of the attention they were paying us. I knew most of that was for Edward, and probably Carlisle, now that I thought about it. I glanced up at them before we rounded a corner. When they noticed my attention they all began to glare dangerously at me, I was taken aback for a moment but soon regained myself before I plastered a smile on my face and winked in their direction. Turning and laughing quietly as annoyed expressions took over all their features.

"Something funny?" Edward asked curiously as he heard my laughter.

I shrugged simply and grinned before squeezing his hand and leading him towards 'Enterprise' a humongous Ferris wheel with a difference. It seemed to tilt its carts once they were in the air and it spun at a high speed. It didn't just stay upright either; it was flat on the floor and went in several directions. To be honest, looked quite nauseating. But I was eager to go on as many rides as possible and judging by the time, this would be the last ride of the day.

The queue was relatively short as most people were going on the big rides as their last choices of the day. We didn't have to wait long before the gates were opened and we were allowed to get onto the ride.

The carriages held two and Edward got into the pod first, shortly followed by me. There were no seats; we simply sat on the 'floor' of the pod. Edward's heard nearly touched the top, regardless of the fact that he was sitting down. I leaned back against his chest as we waited for the rest of the passengers to get in.

He began kissing my neck softly as we waited, causing me to giggle. I was about to turn my head to the side to meet his lips before the ride began and the wheel began to tilt as we gained speed. I laughed as we got faster and faster and I felt my stomach flop as we went upside down.

I laughed again as I though _why aren't we hitting our heads?! _

Edward chuckled as he watched my amusement and sat back and enjoyed the ride.

Getting off, I stumbled out and nearly hit the floor. Edward saved me, once again, from hitting the floor and we simply laughed at each other as we walked dizzily towards the lockers we had put our bags in.

We saw Carlisle and Esme as we neared the lockers and they seemed to be enjoying themselves just as much as we were, stumbling around and laughing.

We wandered lazily towards the car as we left, Carlisle and Esme in front and Edward and I lagging behind.

"Today was amazing," I told him, swinging out entwined hands between us.

He grinned, "Yes, it was." He agreed, kissing my head lightly.

I giggled softly and we continued to walk towards the car. We piled in and the four of us talked non stop about the day the entire journey home. We got inside and all dumped our stuff. Esme disappeared to make drinks and I followed Carlisle and Edward into the living room and plonked myself onto one on the sofas. Edward chuckled and moved my legs temporarily so that he could sit down. He settles my legs in his lap and I smiled appreciatively as Carlisle handed me a blanket.

Esme brought the drinks through and we all talked some more about the day and possible other outings.

After a while, my eyes began to droop, the thrills of the day finally taking their toll on me.

I began to yawn and the others laughed.

"Bed time, I think." Esme chuckled,

Edward nodded and stood up, I didn't move, too tired and lay down, awning instead.

"Come on," Edward chuckled.

Carlisle and Esme bid us goodnight, obviously off to bed themselves, and left laughing.

Edward whipped the blanket off of me and I moaned slightly but still didn't move.

"Are you not joining me in bed tonight then, Miss Swan?" he asked playfully,

I moaned groggily, "I don't want to move," I admitted, giggling slightly.

That was obviously the wrong thing to say, though, something I realised when the sofa disappear beneath me and I snapped my eyes open to see Edward holding me and his face mere inches from mine.

I gasped as I realised just how close he was. He chuckled as he turned around and began to go up the stairs with me in his arms.

"I can walk…" I grumbled sleepily,

"Can you?" he asked sceptically, laughing softly when I yawned again.

I nodded groggily, earning yet another snigger.

"All the same," I heard him say as we neared the top of the stairs, "I prefer to carry you,"

I giggled as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips and broke away when I began to yawn.

He shook his head and laughed to himself as I began to drift off.

**So, I'm thinking that this may be one of the last chapters? I'm not quite sure how much more I'm going to write but it's definitely nearing the end! I already have a plan for the ending (a popular request XD) but I just need to put it in at an appropriate place. **

**As far as the theme park goes? Well, how am I supposed to know which one they're at? SO, I made it up. Simple. =) I modelled it on a theme park near me, 'Alton Towers'. We went there on a school trip and it was great so I thought I'd send these guys there. With 'Air' I felt exactly the same as Bella, I was totally crapping myself as I watched everybody on it (I don't really like huge rides. Stupid, I know!) and was hating about the first 20 seconds of the ride as they cranked you up and kept you at the top for **_**ages **_**but after that bit I actually really enjoyed it! I wanted another go. Lol. **

**Sorry about the shortness. =)**

**REVIEW, review, review!**

**XD**


	27. Good enough

The visit with Carlisle and Esme seemed to fly by. It seemed only that day we had arrived and now we were readying to leave. It was really quite saddening.

"We'll see you again soon," Esme said to us and she hugged us each in turn as we put our bags in the car.

Edward hugged her quickly before shaking Carlisle's hand and walking around to the drivers side of the car and getting in. For me, it was a little harder to say goodbye. I felt like I owed them so much and they had been so good to me. They were really the closest thing I had ever had to parents, I realised.

I hugged Esme tightly as tears threatened to spill. I knew I was being silly; I would see them again. But it was just like saying goodbye to your parents for a long time. It was hard. Esme seemed to be just as upset by the goodbye as I was and clung back. Eventually, I pulled away and smiled weakly at her. She mirrored my smiled before stroking my cheek in a motherly gesture.

"Take care of yourself." She whispered "And him," she laughed quietly, nodding in Edward's direction.

I smiled back, "I will." I told her firmly.

She nodded, smiling proudly, "I knew you would" she said before she pulled away for a final time and I quickly hugged Carlisle goodbye.

"Have a safe journey," he told me, smiling in a fatherly way.

I grinned back and told him we would before I said goodbye one final time and got into the car.

"Ready?" Edward asked as I buckled up my seatbelt.

I nodded, smiling over at him, truly happy to be here with him.

He gave my hand a quick squeeze before starting up the car and backing out of the drive. Carlisle and Esme watched us from the stairs to the house and I waved at them until they disappeared behind the bushes.

I sighed when they were out of sight, earning a chuckle from Edward.

"You know we'll see them soon, don't you?" he said in a soothing tone

I nodded, "I know, but I just don't like saying goodbye," I admitted, "they feel like the closest thing to parents I have."

Edward smiled and took my hand, "yes, they have a way of being that way, don't they?" he chuckled. "It didn't take me long to start thinking of them as my parents. I'm glad you think sp highly of them."

I grinned, "How _couldn't _I think so highly of them?" I giggled, "After everything they've done for me over the short time we'd known each other. I mean, they welcomed me into their home when they had known me for all of, what, a few minutes?"

Edward brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly, taking his eyes from the road for a split second to look me in the eye. "They could obviously see how wonderful you are."

I blushed, earning yet another laugh from Edward. Rolling my eyes, I lowered our hands so that they were resting on my chair while I flicked through the radio stations for a while, trying to find something we both agreed on.

"I've been thinking," Edward said after a while, "about all this constantly moving business."

"What about it?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him

"Well, I know you don't want to leave your new friends and you don't want to leave your old ones but we can't really constantly move around to see various people, you know." He explained, giving my hand another reassuring squeeze.

"I know," I sighed, looking out the window.

The truth was, I _did _know. It was something I had been thinking about a lot recently. I wanted to see Jake, Leah, Alice, Rose and the boys all the time but I also wanted to see Caitlyn, Josh and Louise as much as possible as well. Not to mention Esme and Carlisle. But I also knew that it just wasn't possible; Edward and I couldn't spend the rest of our days moving from place to place. There would come a time in our lives where that just wouldn't be possible any more and the way of life that we were currently going by wouldn't support that. For starters, we would need to get real, permanent jobs at some point and we couldn't spend all of our time travelling across the country to see friends whenever we feel like it with a proper job tying us down.

"So I was thinking about ways that we could possibly get the best deal," he said, bringing me out of my melancholy thoughts.

"How could we?" I asked, puzzled

"Well," he started, somewhat hesitantly "we could move back to our old place, that way we're close to Jake and Leah and we're living with Alice, Rose and the guys. I know how much you've been missing them."

I sighed, "But them we'll be away from Josh and the others." I said bitterly; the world just wasn't fair sometimes. "But we can't stay here because we _both _miss the others so much."

Edward nodded, "maybe we should settle for somewhere in-between?" Edward suggested

"But then we'd be away from _everyone._" I groaned.

Seeing my distress, Edward brought my hand back up to his mouth as he had done before and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He said quietly.

"You didn't," I told him, squeezing his hand in my own and giving him my best reassuring smile. "We _do _need to sort this out. We're both missing everyone too much and we can't carry on this way."

Edward smiled sadly before dropping our hands back to my seat and concentrating on the road again.

"It'll get sorted," I said aloud, more to myself than to Edward "we'll sort it all out when they visit next month."

………………..

"Ah, home sweet home," Edward said as he placed our bags in the hallway and we wandered into the living room.

I looked around, grinning happily. As much as I had had fun visiting all of the others, I really had missed my own place. It was nice to be the one who belongs for once rather than the visitor. Plus, in the time I had been here, I really had gotten rather attached to this place.

Edward came from behind me and pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on my shoulder as we stood in the middle of the room, both looking around.

"Glad to be home?" Edward asked as I leant back into his chest and sighed in content.

"Yes," I laughed.

"Me too," he said as he turned his head into my neck and began to kiss a trail down as far as he could reach before making his way back up. My breathing hitched and he laughed into my neck as I began to breathe a little heavier.

"Having fun, Miss Swan?" he asked with a lop sided grin on his face.

……………….

"I've missed you guys!" Caitlyn gushed as she came through the door. She pulled me into a rough hug just as Josh came through the door, laughing at her and exchanging amused glances with Edward. It was as if they were both saying _"women"._

When Caitlyn finally released me, Josh scooped me up and picked me up off he floor in a big, brotherly hug. I laughed and squirmed as he hugged me tightly before setting me back on my feat.

"Missed you, Bells" he said, smiling down at me "how was the break?" he asked, directing the question at both Edward and I.

I nodded and smiled while Edward replied with a "good,"

We went through to the living room and sat down on the sofa's. Edward and I sat on the smaller sofa while Josh plopped down next to Caitlyn on the other, draping an arm around her shoulders as she leant into his chest. _They're still together then, _I thought to myself in satisfaction. I didn't ever really think that they wouldn't be but it was just good to see how cute they were together. They really were smitten.

"So, what'd you do with the parents?" Josh asked eventually,

"Well, we went to a theme park, then-" I began but was interrupted by Josh's laughter.

"_Theme park?_" he laughed "Bella? At a theme park?"

I nodded, glaring at him slightly while Edward and Caitlyn sat watching, very amused by how oblivious Josh was to my anger.

"Well, all I've got to say to you is _well played, _man!" he said to Edward, grinning stupidly. "She must like you a hell of a lot to go to a _theme park!_ You should've seen her this one time we took her to the local theme park! We wanted to go on this ride called 'G-force' – which was really quite tame compared to some of the rides out there – and she went all pale and refused to go on."

Edward joined Josh in his laughter as I scowled at Josh and Caitlyn still looked amused.

"Josh, dear," she said sweetly "you're going to want to shut up now, otherwise this new, brave Bella might just kick your sorry ass!" she giggled as Josh's laughter dried up and he looked nervously over at me.

"Sorry," he mumbled

I continued to glare at him intently, deciding to play with his brain a little.

He gulped nervously and apologised again before looking away.

Knowing that I wasn't being serious, Caitlyn and Edward began to snigger at his reaction, causing me to start giggling at him. He glared at me dangerously for a moment before realising how stupid he must have looked and began to laugh again.

Not long after, the door bell rang and Edward went through to answer the door, returning shortly, followed by Louise, Ricky and Ryan. Louise ran up to us and threw her arms around me while Josh stood and walked over to where Edward was greeting and talking to the other guys.

After all the 'hello's' were done, the guys retreated to the kitchen, leaving just the girls in the living room,

"So, how was it, then?" Caitlyn asked,

"We already did this," I pointed out, remembering our previous conversations.

"I know but he was there then, I wondered whether you were just saying that so that he didn't feel hurt or anything?" she asked more than said.

I shook my head firmly, "It was great, honestly." I assured them

"Time away with his parents was 'great'?" Louise asked sceptically.

I sighed, "Carlisle and Esme aren't like that. They're amazing. They're so kind and compassionate; it's next to impossible to hate them. Plus, they've done so much for me, I sort of think of them as parents to me too." I admitted quietly, earning a little 'aww' from the both of them. "Besides, it wasn't just them we went to see." I reminded them, slouching back on the sofa a little.

"Oh yeah," Caitlyn said "you went to see his friends, didn't you? The 'beautiful ones'"

I laughed at her name for them. Yes, when they had asked me about them I had described them as beautiful, caring, fun and kind. But I _had _put a lot of emphasis on their beauty. They were just so damn good-looking that you just couldn't overlook it!

"Yes, I went to see _Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper." _I said, putting emphasis on their names.

Louise laughed, "What did you do while there?"

"Well, we did lots of different stuff really," I said, trying to think of something specific "mainly, we just went on daytrips to places, went shopping etcetera." I told them.

"_Shopping?" _Caitlyn said, raising her eyebrows. "Wow, first going to a theme park, now shopping. Bella, are you feeling okay?" she teased.

"You went to a _theme park?_" Louise gasped, "_You?"_

I nodded, rolling my eyes. Was it _really _that hard to believe?

Okay, so thinking back to my last disaster trip to a theme park, yes I guess it was.

"You must _really _like this guy," Louise said quietly so that the guys wouldn't hear.

"I love him," I said simply yet firmly.

"Well, yeah, we knew that much." Louise said, rolling her eyes.

"what she meant was," Caitlyn started, "that since you guys have been together you've been doing a lot of stuff we wouldn't really expect you to do, based on the way we knew you before he came here."

I frowned, "What do you mean?" I asked, a little defensive. "In a bad way?"

"No!" Louise assured me quickly "we just mean stuff like theme park thing. Did you _really _want to go there?"

"Well, no," I admitted, "but I knew he did so I didn't want to stop him."

"See," Caitlyn said, "that's what we mean. You've been acting so… in love." She told me.

"And we mean _really _in love." Louise told me, grinning happily.

I blushed but grinned back anyway. It was completely true; I was '_really_' in love with Edward. And I hoped I would never stop being in love with him.

"Do you think…" Caitlyn hesitated,

"Do you think maybe that Edward and you…" Louise started where she left off but hesitated again.

"Yes?" I asked apprehensively. _What on earth are the on about?_

Caitlyn sighed and rolled her eyes. "We're acting like school children,"

I giggled with her and Louise just raised an eyebrow before continuing where Caitlyn had left off.

"Do you think that you and Edward and meant to be?" Louise said, straight to the point.

I blushed. My heart was screaming _yes_. My brain was running through all the times we'd been together, all the times he'd told me he loved me, always. It went through the events of the trip, of the fallout over this very subject. And I knew what he thought of me now. I knew that he wanted us to last as much as I did. So why wouldn't it? If we both wanted this enough, then surely it would happen?

I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling like a school child, as Caitlyn had just said. I had a grin plastered to my face and the two of them were mirroring my grin, already aware of the answer. All the same, I felt the need to say it out loud, simply because I could, simply because it was amazing to hear, to feel. I knew now that I really did feel good enough for this.

"Yes," I breathed through my grin. The two of them erupted into happy yelps and hugged me tightly to them. We were all laughing loudly and grinning like idiots and probably looked like complete crazy people but at that moment I didn't care. And I got the feeling that they didn't either.

When they released me, we looked over to the kitchen sheepishly to see the guys all standing watching us with bemused yet humorous expressions on their face. They all exchanged a knowing look before Josh shook his head and, for the second time today, gave them the '_women_' look, sending us all into another fit of laughter.

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It took **_**so long **_**and it's short and not the most eventful chapter ever but I've been **_**really **_**tied up recently! **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	28. Happy

**Hey, hey! :) It's been a while! I'm back, though, don't worry! I've been busy (surprise, surprise) and everything just kind of shoved writing out of my mind for a while. BUT I'm back now and I've planned a few more chapters for this story! It'll all be fluffy goodness, I think, getting the story reading for an end. **

**SO, anyway. ENJOY! :) **

_**4 WEEKS LATER**_

"Where're we _going_, Edward?" I giggled as I was guided around blindly.

"You'll have to wait and see," he chuckled, kissing my cheek softly, making me shiver.

He guided me around for a few moments more before finally stopping and removing the blindfold. I blinked my eyes furiously as they tried to adjust to the sunlight after about half an hour behind the blindfold. Edward had woken me up that morning and told me to get ready; he was taking me out somewhere. He wouldn't let me know where though; it was a _surprise_. I smiled as I took in the pretty park that I was in. There were flowers everywhere, all different, beautiful and vibrant colours. Fruit trees were dotted around the grassy fields and there was a childrens play area off to our left. I looked down to see that I was standing next to a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Oh, Edward, thank you!" I squeaked, throwing my arms around him and hugging him close, earning yet another chuckle. I kissed him chastely before he pulled us down to sit on the blanket and pulled the basket towards us. He got all the food out, giving me plenty of choice of what to eat first. There were sandwiches and cakes and crisps and fruit. I wondered whether I would ever be able to eat this much. _Then again, _I thought to myself, _this __**is **__Edward; he would never run the risk of me not getting enough._

I laughed before grabbing a sandwich and biting into it enthusiastically.

Edward laughed, earning a mock glare from me. "I forgot I didn't let you have breakfast," he said, kissing me lightly on my cheek, "I also forgot how much you like your food." He teased. I hit him playfully on the arm but laughed and snuggled into his back as we ate and watched the rest of the people in the stunning park. I wondered why I hadn't been here before; it really was an amazing sight. Edward always knew how to surprise me and make me happy, he was just so _perfect; _sometimes I wondered what I ever did to deserve someone like him.

After we'd finished eating, we talked for a while, still people watching.

"Thank you so much for this, Edward," I said after a while. I was grinning like a maniac and was pretty sure that was what I had been doing for some time now. Come to think of it, recently, it was _all _I'd done, pretty much.

"I'm glad you liked it," he whispered softly into my ear, making me practically melt.

"I love it," I breathed, slightly light headed

He chuckled, "Well, in that case, I'm _very _glad." He started to twirl a lock of my hair before he carried on. "I'm glad you're happy and relaxed; I miss seeing you like this every day."

I sighed, half in content, half in regret, "I'm sorry I've been so stressed since we got back," I told him, stroking his hand with my thumb as I spoke.

"Don't worry about it, love," he breathed in my ear.

I knew what he had meant though; every since we had gotten back from our trip to visit everyone, I had been working non-stop, trying to make up for all the time I had off, or at least get back in my employers good books. I couldn't lose that job so I had to work hard to keep it. Damn hard.

Edward had been telling me I should just move on and get another job but I couldn't quit. If I did, he would be the only one earning for however long it would take for me to get another job and I couldn't lump him in that situation again. I didn't like him spending his money on me.

He was right, though, in a way. I had been _way _too stressed recently. All the work left me permanently exhausted and I spent most of my free time sleeping meaning I had hardly seen Edward this month, despite the fact that I was living with him! It was crazy, draining and, if I was honest, _pointless. _I didn't want to be in a dead end job for the rest of my life; I wanted to make something of myself and there was no way I was ever going to do that now. I wanted to get a job I enjoyed, one that wouldn't stress me out this much, one that wasn't full of pointless tasks.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" he whispered, his breath tickling my neck

I sighed, "My pointless, time wasting, dead-end job," I admitted, laughing slightly at how miserable I sounded.

He laughed too, "So I take you out to try and relax, and you _still _think about work?"

"Sorry," I whispered,

"Don't worry," he laughed, kissing my nose.

"You're right you know," I told him after a while of comfortable silence

"About?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at me

"Quitting," I said, "I really need to quit. I hate it and its going nowhere." I admitted, "I don't want to be stuck in a dead-end job for the rest of my life."

"Quit then," he said simply, making everything sound so straightforward.

"You make it sound so… Easy," I sighed against his chest

"It is," he said simply, "You're unhappy; so leave. Do something you really want to do. There's no sense wasting your time at some silly firm that stressed you out and makes you unhappy."

"And takes up all my time," I added for him,

He chuckled, "Yes, that too,"

"I missed you," I told him, kissing his neck softly. I felt him relax further and heard him sigh. I giggled at his reaction; happy to know that I had some affect on him. He scowled at me playfully before grinning crookedly and kissing me softly on the lips.

"I missed you, too," he told me against my lips before he pulled away and resumed his previous posture so that I could lean against his chest again.

I laughed again before taking his hand as I had before, "What would you do if I quit my job right now?" I asked him thoughtfully

"I would be proud of you for telling that demanding bitch you call 'boss' where to go," he said almost immediately before looking sheepish once he realised what he had said.

I laughed cheerfully, making him laugh too.

"It's not very often I hear you talk about someone like that," I teased him,

"Well, what can I say?" He whispered against my neck, "I don't like anyone who thinks they can take my Bella away from me,"

I giggled and grinned like a child on Christmas morning. "She really isn't _that _bad," I defended her half heartedly, earning another chuckled form Edward.

"She's a cow and you know it," he laughed

"Well, she was nice on my first day," I reasoned, laughing "Besides, I'd be too scared of her to 'tell her where to go'"

"I bet you wouldn't be," Edward argued, "I know you; I know how stubborn you can be and once you've set your mind on something, that's it. So, because you're being hesitant, there's something stopping you." He said matter-of-factly before softening his tone and asking "What is it?"

I was startled for a moment at just how well he really _did _know me before I shook my head and brought myself back to the present. "I guess I just don't want you to have to be the only one with a job while I look for another," I admitted quietly,

He chuckled, "Bella, why ever not?"

"Well, I just don't want you to feel like you have to… you know, provide for me or something."

"Bella," he cut in, stopping me from talking, "I _like _providing for you. Don't you know that yet?" he chuckled, hugging me even closer,

I smiled into his chest. _Of course he would like doing that! _I thought to myself, _this is Edward we're talking about! _"Well, I do now," I giggled, feeling more light-hearted than before with my anxieties soothed.

"In that case," I said, "Monday morning, I'm going to go into work and tell Jessica she can stuff that dead-end job of hers where the sun doesn't shine." I said with resolve.

Edward laughed before kissing me enthusiastically. When he pulled away, leaving both of us reasonably breathless, he said "I'm proud of you,"

I grinned at him before hugging him again.

"I love you, Edward," I told him, squeezing his hand.

He grinned crookedly back at me, leaving me in awe, before whispering a "I love you, too," in my ear.

**Review, review, review! :)**

**I hope you like it! Sorry if it was a little on the short side!**


	29. Freedom

**Okay, firstly I would like to thank all readers and reviewers of this story so far! It actually makes me happy to know that some people, at least, like my work! :) **

**I would also like to let you know that I will be working a little harder to get this completed! I would really like to get the ending out there and make sure it's the ending the story deserves! For the readers that also read my other story, that does mean that my other story will be slightly neglected for a while. **

**However, having said all this, the timing is a little silly as I'm away for a week from Sunday, then I'm at home for a week before going away for another 3 weeks. Hopefully though, as summer break is coming up, I will be able to finish this story before September. (I HOPE!) **

**So yeah, basically I want to thank you all for sticking with this story although updates are a little far and wide! I love you all!**

**Anyway! ENJOY!**

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door as confidently as I could possibly manage. _Why did I decide to do this in person?_ I thought to myself as I waited for a response. _Oh yeah, because Edward makes me feel braver than I am!_

"Come in!" A voice squeaked.

I gulped loudly and took another calming breath before holding my head high and marching into the office. _Why did I even bother to knock? _I mentally scolded _I'm quitting, not wishing her happy birthday! _

"Oh, it's you," Jessica said from her desk in the middle of her dim, impersonal office. I had always hated this room; it was even worse than the rest of the building, so bleak and depressing. How the woman could stand it in here all week I would never know. Then again, do heartless bitches really care about how disgustingly grim their offices are? I doubted it.

I walked as confidently as I could manage into the office and stood in front of her desk.

"It's about time you showed your face around here, Swan. I was beginning to wonder whether you'd forgotten you worked here!" She sneered, making me blush angrily. I held my tongue and clenched my fist behind my back. _I will not let her comments gets to me_ I told myself. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off. "How long did you have off, again? Nearly 2 months?"

"Actually, I only had one month off. I've been back for nearly a month, now." I told her indignantly

She snorted, "Well, you would never know, you do so much crap work around here you may as well not bother even coming in."

I narrowed my eyes at her, glaring dangerously. "Well, I don't see you doing anything all day," I retorted, getting sick of her insults. I had put up with this ever since I had come here and gotten this job. I wasn't about to take any crap from her when I was on my way out. I carried on, "As far as I can see, all you do is sit your fat ass and stare at these grey walls for hours on end. I would pay the guy who could find the last piece of useful work that came from you."

She stood up from her chair. She towered over me in her ridiculously high red stilettos but I didn't care; I was so angry at her for all the little snipes she'd made at me since I'd gotten here that I wasn't about to wimp out of this.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I want you to get out of my office right this second!" She growled at me as she lent closer to me.

I kept my tone low and calm as I replied as I had done before. "This isn't an office," I told her, looking around, "its hell with fluorescent lighting."

Her eyes bulged and I gave myself a mental High-Five for aggravating her with an admittedly cheesy insult. I continued to look steadily into her fuming eyes as she got redder and redder in the face, her anger increasing by the second. I knew any moment she would either begin to scream at me or slap me across the face; this was not the kind of bitch that would let anyone get away with something like this.

She stopped a few inches from my face, the desk still between us, giving me a little more confidence that she was not about to tackle me to the floor and pull my hair out. Besides, she would have already done that if she wanted to. And she'd get fired from her precious job. "Swan…" she breathed lividly, a vein pulsing on her forehead.

The door swung open, shocking us both and causing us to both jump back, effectively putting some distance between me and the crazy woman across from me.

"Miss Stanley, I was wondering whether…" he babbled, unaware of the scene he had just walked in on as he looked over the paper in his hand. He stopped when he looked up and saw Jessica the colour of beetroot and looking so furious she might explode. He looked between the two of us, wearing both a confused and guilty expression.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Stanley. I didn't mean to interrupt." He babbled, wringing his hands as he spoke, looking down at the floor and not daring to meet Jessica's livid eyes again.

"Don't worry about it, Jeff" Jessica said unexpectedly, sounding strangely calm. "I was just about to fire Miss Swan here. You're not really interrupting; we'll be done momentarily." She told him, smiling sweetly. It made me wan to gag.

"Actually," I told her, "I have another idea."

She raised an eyebrow, as if daring me to undermine her in front of another employee. "Really?" she asked icily

I smirked, "Yup," I told her, popping the 'P'.

"And what would that be, Miss Swan?" she asked in her sickly-sweet tone, pronouncing my name with disgust.

"Well, I was thinking," I began sweetly but then, as I continued, sharpened my tone "you can stick your dead end job where the sun doesn't shine."

Her mouth dropped. So did Jeff's.

I smirked.

"E-excuse me?" she stuttered, utterly bewildered that the quiet, mousy Bella Swan could ever talk to her like that.

"I. Quit."

She swallowed hard before her face changed into a smug grin.

"You can't quit." She told me arrogantly "You need to hand in a letter of resignation and, oh dear! You don't seem to have one!" she laughed her fake laugh that made me want to smack her across the face.

I had never hated someone as intensely as I hated her. Well, maybe I hated Victoria and James more, but I would never have the courage to argue with them. But still, I absolutely _detested _this woman and her fakeness. It was completely out of character for me but it was something I had to do; I would not be her little target anymore.

She turned away from me and began to address Jeff, completely ignoring me until it suited her. She would, presumably, fire me as soon as she had dealt with Jeff. Well, she would if she got her way. But she wouldn't.

I picked up a pad of post-it notes from her desk and a pen. I scribbled "Get stuffed, Bird Brain. I quit" in large writing on it, filling up the small piece of sticky paper before turning back around to face Jessica. She had her back to me, talking to Jeff who was watching her intently.

"Jessica," I said sweetly, tapping her on the shoulder.

"I'm busy, Bird Brain." She snapped, not even looking towards me. I sighed, slightly amused, before grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around to face me. Her momentary shock allowed me enough time to slap the Post-it note across her make-up covered forehead before I smiled sweetly and said "There we go! A letter of resignation!" I laughed as Jessica's response was simply another livid glare. She was even more angry than before. If that was possible.

"Bye, then!" I said lightly as I walked out the door, waving cheekily as the door closed.

I could hear Jessica's enraged scream from down the hallway. I laughed, feeling very empowered. I'd just beaten the bully. I had just shown the current aggravator of my life who was boss. And now I was free. I was free from that dead end job. I was free from time-consuming, pointless tasks. And most importantly, I was free from a tormentor. Just like I had managed to free myself from Victoria and James, with the help of Edward, I was free of the bitchy boss who enjoyed insulting me and 'losing' my work so that I would have to re-do everything.

I skipped out the building towards the bus stop and was glad to see the bus come around the corner; I was just in time. I grinned like an idiot the whole bus journey to Edward's work; I was proud of myself. As I got off at the nearest stop to the office Edward worked in, I was still grinning. I walked merrily towards the office and ran up the stairs to his floor. His department was small and most people seemed to be off on their break so I found Edward easily. I bounded up to him and jumped on his lap, startling him slightly.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, dropping the paperwork in his hand and knocking come files from his desk as he tried to catch them. I laughed as I watched from his knee, knowing that not only was I the reason his work area had just gotten trashed, but I was the reason he couldn't clean it up.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I take it, from your laugh, that things went… as they were supposed to?" he questioned. I giggled and kissed him quickly before hugging him tightly. "I guess I got my answer, then" he breathed into my neck, chuckling slightly.

I laughed, too, before telling him about what had happened. He listened to my story, laughing at my cheesy insults and chuckling when appropriate.

"I'm so proud of you," he told me once I had finished, kissing me. The kiss quickly intensified before somebody cleared their throat near by.

We broke apart, snapping our heads towards the culprit.

Edward's boss stood in front of us, frowning disapprovingly at us both.

"Mr Cullen," he said in an angry tone "I think you know that it is against company policy to have guests within working hours, especially guests of… that nature." He said with disgust, nodding at me. I reddened; embarrassed.

Edward's jaw clenched. "With all due respect, Mr Warner, it's my break."

His boss, apparently called Mr Warner, laughed before saying icily "While you are in my office, you follow my rules. Now, get that girl out of here, and if I ever see her again, you'll both be escorted from the premises. Permanently." He began to walk off before he stopped and turned around to address Edward again. "It looks like a pig-sty here. Clean up this rubbish. Now." He demanded, pointing at all the papers that had been knocked to the floor upon my arrival.

He walked off and I got up. "Sorry," I said quietly, feeling guilty for getting Edward into trouble with his apparently horrible boss. Edward had told me that he could be a little sharp sometimes, not that he was nearly as bad as Jessica-the-bitch.

"Don't be," he said quietly, kissing my cheek softly before beginning to tidy up. I straightened up some things on his desk that had gotten a little messy during our little 'session' and then picked up my bag.

"I guess I better go, then," I said quietly,

Edward hugged me tightly, "Don't let that miserable old sod get you down," he said, kissing my head lightly.

"Why do you put up with him?" I asked

He shrugged, "The same reason you put up with Jessica, I guess."

I grinned, "Not anymore."

"Of course," he chuckled, squeezing my shoulders.

"You should follow your own advice."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Quit." I shrugged,

He laughed, "Where did you get all this confidence from, Bella?"

I blushed, "I guess I'm just feeling empowered from earlier."

He laughed before getting serious again. "I can't quit now. One of us needs to be earning."

I shook my head. "No. I have all the inheritance money to pay for my fees and whatever we might need until we're employed again. You have savings from when we used to move around. I have savings from that hell-hole job I just quit. We can make it through without a proper income." I told him stubbornly before softening my tone and explaining "I don't want to be out there, trying to get my dream job, while you're slaving away in a job you hate, for an idiot boss. You should go after your dream job, too."

He looked at me with a strange expression for a moment before kissing me quickly but fiercely. "You, Bella Swan, never fail to surprise me."

I blushed. "I'm just saying what I think, Edward. You should quit this place and go after what you want, just like you told me to do."

He grinned down at me and I smiled back up.

"You know what, love?" he said "I might actually do that."

I giggled happily and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and whispered "Thank you. I love you." in my ear, causing me to blush.

"I love you, too," I told him confidently, smiling broadly.

He grinned at me once more before handing me a box. "Put all of my stuff in here; I'm going to have a word with Mr Warner."

I giggled while I watched him march towards what I presumed to be his soon to be ex-bosses office before I looked down at his desk and began to pack away his things.

**So, what did you think?**

**I know this chapter was a little OOC for Bella, but I really wanted to convey her aggravation and prove that she isn't a push over. I mean, she didn't exactly take much rubbish in the books, right? **

**Anyway. Review! Review! Review!**

**It'd make me HAPPY! :)**


	30. Reunions

I watched Edward walk out of his now ex-boss's office from his desk. Rather, his old desk. He grinned crookedly over at me, and I was momentarily dazzled. He hugged me tightly and I came to my senses, hugging him back as he chuckled in my ear. He took the box from my hands that contained the few personal belongings that he had brought to work. He then took my hand and kissed it before beginning to walk towards the door, me following, the whole time grinning.

"I told you it feels empowering," I laughed as we exited the building and he grinned wider. He laughed before agreeing and dragging me off towards his car. He was felling so light hearted, it brought back my previous sense of breeziness and I grinned with him. We stopped for an ice-cream half way home, something that I found very amusing in my frivolous state and giggled most of the time we were in the parlour. It had been so long since anyone had taken me out for ice-cream. Victoria and James certainly hadn't but I distinctly remembered when my elderly neighbour, Mrs Murray, had taken me to an ice-cream parlour when I was aged eight. Edward bringing me here took me back to my childhood. Well, the carefree, albeit, rare part of it.

"I should bring you here more often, it seems," Edward chuckled as we got back in the car and headed back to our apartment. I raised an eyebrow at him in question as he took my hand. "It seems to make you very… happy," he explained, laughing some more.

I laughed before shrugging and saying "It reminds me of the part of my childhood that was actually worth remembering,"

He seemed saddened by my statement for a second before he smiled and gave my hand a squeeze. "Well then," he said brightly "I suppose you've got a lot of catching up to do, huh?"

I raised my eyebrow at him again, seeing the mischievous grin that had taken over his features. He came to a stop outside our place and got out of the car, leaving me confused. He came around to my side and opened the door for me, helping me out and leading me inside.

………….

"Edward?" I began as I pulled a top over my head the next morning,

"Yes, love?" he asked as he searched his drawer for something clean.

"What did you mean yesterday when you said I've got a lot of catching up to do?" I asked him.

He chuckled, walking over to me and pulling me close. "What do you think I meant?" he asked as he grazed his nose against my neck.

I sighed in content, "I don't know," I admitted

He shrugged, "I meant what I said,"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, what did you mean by the smile?"

He widened is eyes at me, feigning innocence, "I don't know what you mean,"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yes you do! You looked all mischievous! I want to know what you were planning!"

He laughed simply before releasing me, allowing me to continue getting dressed, "You'll just have to wait and see,"

I narrowed my eyes at him in frustration but did not argue; I would not win this battle. Anyway, I should be grateful that I have somebody as amazing as Edward who would try and surprise me constantly just to make me happy or see me smile. He really was something special…

"Fine," I huffed, throwing him a mocking glare before smiling lightly and kissing his cheek.

Once I was fully dressed, I padded through to the kitchen and began to get my breakfast ready, deciding I wanted some eggs. I got everything out and was about to turn on the cooker when a pair of strong arms wound around my waist and pulled me backwards, out of the kitchen.

"Edward!" I giggled, "I'm hungry!"

"I know you are, my love," he said as he pushed me down onto the sofa and began to walk through to the kitchen himself. When I started to get up, he sent me a playful glare and pointed at the sofa, effectively telling me to stay put. Apparently, he was making breakfast today.

…………………

"So, what does Miss Swan want to do today?" Edward asked after we had finished clearing away the dishes and had been lying on the sofa for a while, both of us too lazy to get up now that we knew it wasn't a necessary. I quite liked all this 'No Work' business.

"I don't know," I said, tracing patterns on his hand that rested on my abdomen. We didn't say much else for a long time until a thought popped into my head; _Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were coming tomorrow! _

I sat bolt upright, jerking Edward's hand off of me and giving him a fright.

"Bella?" Edward asked, shocked and taken aback.

"They're coming tomorrow!" I squeaked, smiling happily.

Edward laughed once he realised who I meant and pulled me back down onto the sofa with him. "Yes, love, they are. I thought you might've forgotten; you weren't excited enough."

"And you weren't going to remind me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He shrugged, "It would have been a nice surprise for you."

I relaxed; he was probably right.

It did feel like a surprise now and a pleasant one. In fact, I was getting excited just thinking about seeing them tomorrow.

"You've missed them, haven't you?" Edward asked after a while

I sighed, "Yes. Haven't you?"

"Terribly."

Guilt washed over me and I rolled over so that I could rest my face in the crook of his neck. He seemed to understand and began to stroke calming circles on my back.

I hated keeping him away from them. I hated being away from them. I didn't like being away from my friends here. I missed Josh and Caitlyn and even Stacy when we were away but the fact remained that it wasn't to the degree that I missed the others. When we were away from the others, sometimes it was unbearable. When we were away from Josh and our other friends, it _was _bearable. Just.

In fact, I was pretty sure that was only the case of me; I knew Edward had no special connection with any of my friends. I understood. But, it was different for me. The reason why I couldn't bare to be away from these friends was I felt nearly as connected with them as I did with Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett. Nearly. Admittedly, if they were just people I had met randomly or been introduced to by another, as Edward had been, I doubted I would feel so strongly about them, but, it was different. Different because of the state I'd been in when I'd gotten here. Different because they'd accepted me and made me feel the closest to whole I had gotten when Edward and I had been apart for those months. Different because I loved them all.

I sighed into his neck, "We should move," I told him, causing him to jolt in surprise. Whether that was because he didn't expect me to say anything like that or because I hadn't spoken in a while I didn't know.

"Bella," he said after a while, "you'll be miserable without your friends. I know how much they mean to you. I couldn't take you away from them."

"I'm miserable without the others, Edward. We're _both _miserable without the others. What'd the point in us both being miserable when we could go there and…"

"Only one of us would be miserable?" he supplied

I sighed in frustration before sitting up. I ran my hand through my hair and looked down at Edward, all of the excitement we had been harbouring for the visit had evaporated thanks to my miserable train of thoughts. I took his hand and stood up, pulling him along with me. "Come on," I said, "lets go shopping; we haven't got enough food in to feed everyone."

Edward nodded and followed but stopped me just before we walked out of the door. He pulled me into a tight embrace before whispering "I'm sorry," into my hair. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be." I told him. "Now," I said with a little more strength in my strength in my voice, some of my previous enthusiasm returning as I shoved the matter out of my head, "lets forget all this and go shopping."

………………….

We took our time around the supermarket, the more time we spent occupied, the more excitement returned to us and by the time we had returned home and packed everything away, we were both happy and full of enthusiasm for tomorrow's visit. We then went and got the spare bedrooms ready before ordering in some take away and watching a film.

The next day we both woke up early, like little kids on Christmas morning. We did odd jobs to kill the time until it was late enough to go to the airport and pick them up. In our excitement, we blared music out in the car and laughed at everything and nothing. I felt so care-free. So did Edward. It was just one of those times that you would look back on and smile about, no matter what your mood.

We were by far the most eager people waiting in the lounge. We kept checking the times on the screens to look at their flight. Had they landed yet? Had they gotten through passport control yet? Had they got their bags yet? We watched others come through from other flights, laughing at some of them, poking fun at others. A little harmless fun that I'm sure annoyed the hell out of our fellow waiters.

After what seemed like a year of waiting, a stunningly beautiful blonde and a gorgeous pixie-like doll stepped through the doors. Edward and I sprang to our feet and began to walk towards them. Jasper and Edward came out behind the girls and saw us first.

"Eddie!" Emmett bellowed, wiggling his fingers in our direction. I snorted in laughter and Edward chuckled although I was pretty sure he would have been annoyed if he wasn't so glad to see the big idiot.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, running towards me and jumping me, hugging me tightly as I tried to keep my balance and support us both. I laughed as I nearly stumbled and Jasper steadied us before putting Alice back on the ground.

Rosalie pulled me into a tight hug next, her blonde hair tickling my cheeks. "We've missed you, Bella." She said after she released me, grinning before turning to Edward, who was being attacked by Alice.

Emmett pulled me into a bear hug, lifting me from the ground and knocking the air out of my lungs.

"Hey, Emmett," I gasped as he put me down, earning a hearty laugh from him.

"Hey, Bellarina! How's Edward been treating you?" he asked, smiling wickedly, "Been keeping you satisfied, I trust?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I blushed crimson. Rosalie smacked Emmett around the head, causing him to yelp while everyone else but me laughed.

Finally, Jasper pulled me into a hug, his calming aura instantly putting me at ease.

We nattered all the way to the car, us girls talking excitedly and letting out the occasional squeal as we heard news of each others daily lives, the boys laughing heartily and clapping each others backs as they talked.


	31. Coming together

When we got home, we all collapsed on the sofas and continued to talk and laugh until Emmett demanded something to eat. Edward and I made lunch while the others went to their rooms to unpack before we all ate together. After we were all settled, Alice and Rosalie insisted on going shopping, claiming that it had been too long since our last shopping expedition and it would be a good way to kill some time until dinner. We had decided to go out for dinner that night so they also argued that we deserved something new and nice to wear. I agreed simply because, as much as I didn't enjoy the endless shopping trips in which they would continually spend money on me and buy unnecessary clothes, it was so much fun to be around the girls and have some real light hearted fun. I hadn't had anything resembling a 'girls outing' since the last time I'd seen them.

"So," Rose said as we walked around about the 100th shop "how're things going with you and Edward?"

I grinned happily before I opened my mouth to answer but Alice beat me to it.

"I think that's all we need to know!" she giggled, causing Rose and I to join in. "Besides, we just need to look at them when they're together to know how it's going; wonderfully!" she said after we'd all stopped laughing.

I blushed furiously and continued to look along the rails, pulling out the odd garment when it caught my eye.

"You're so cute together!" Alice continued obviously unaware of my embarrassment. As nice as it was to hear these things, it still made me blush and I wasn't really sure why.

"Alice, leave the poor girl alone!" Rose giggled, winking at me when I gave her a grateful smile. Alice rolled her eyes but stopped anyway, distracted by a dress she pulled from a rail. It was black with a blue and green floral pattern. It looked floaty and summery and elegant.

"Oh! I love this one!" she squealed, holding it against herself and running towards the full length mirror. Rose and I turned to admire the dress before returning to our hunt for something to wear as she continued to examine the dress.

"Rose!" I called when I came across a dress I thought would look stunning on her. It was deep pinkish purple and the top was clingy while the skirt splayed out. She wandered up holding another dress she had found. It was red and summery.

"I found this one but I'm not too sure whether…" she began but stopped when she saw the dress I was holding. "Oh, Bella! I love you!" she squeaked before she took it from my hand and ran to the mirror as Alice had done to examine the dress. Alice gave me an approving nod and I felt myself grinning, proud that I had found something that met their standard of approval.

"You're definitely getting better at this, Bella!" Alice called after she'd inspected the dress for herself. I beamed in happiness as I continued to look for something to wear but, after another 20 minutes, gave up and told the girls to go and try on their dresses; we could look elsewhere for me.

As I had expected, the dress looked stunning on Rose and Alice looked gorgeous in the black summery dress. They paid for them both and we left, skipping happily onto the high street to look for another shop that would be likely to sell something both I would wear and Alice and Rose would approve of.

Before we found anything, we stopped off in several shops. Alice bought a pair of black leggins that ended just below her knees to go with her dress and we all bought some new underwear. Alice insisted.

A stupid amount of shops later, we finally found a dress. It wasn't my usual get up bit strangely, I liked it. It was a dark teal colour and ended mid thigh. It clung to my body and was strapless, with a slightly ruffle at the top of the bodice.

"Edward will love it," Alice giggled, giving me a wink that made me blush yet again before I went to pay.

By the time we got back, the guys were nowhere to be seen. We figured out we had about an hour until we had to leave so we all gathered in my room and Alice and Rosalie began their first game of _Bella Barbie _in nearly 6 weeks. As much as I didn't enjoy these games, I had to admit, even I had fun, just like with the shopping trip. They did my makeup and hair before they left me to get my dress on while they sorted their on makeup and hair out. Once we were all ready, we sat on my bed and watched some TV to kill the last 20 minutes.

"Where are they?" Alice asked after a while, looking over at the clock. "If they don't come back soon, we're going to miss our reservations!"

Rose and I shrugged, turning our attention back to the TV; we all knew very well they would be here. They wouldn't let us down.

Around 5 minutes after that, we heard the door open and close and the voice's of Emmett, Jasper and Edward. We all beamed at each other and stood, ready to greet our respective other. The others walked to the door but I walked to the other side of the room and stood in front of the full length mirror to check myself over one more time. I was a little out of my comfort zone with this dress and I didn't want to look a fool, especially when Alice and Rose looked so stunning.

Alice laughed and came over to join me. "You look beautiful, Bella," she told me, taking my hand and leading me away from the mirror, towards the door. "Edward will love it,"

"Yeah," Rose chipped in, trying to make me feel more confident, "You look stunning, now stop worrying and get your ass out there so we can impress our men!" We all burst into laughter so loud we only just heard the knock on the door. Alice sprang to the door, whipping under her eyes while Rose and I staggered around, clutching our sides with laughter.

The door swung open to reveal the guys all looking amused, confused and damn sexy. Alice pushed through the door to hug Jasper while Emmett leaned against the door frame waiting for Rose and Edward stood behind him, waiting for me.

"Ah, I love you guys," Rose told me once we had calmed down and could talk again. She checked her makeup before grabbing Emmett and telling Edward and I they would see us in the car.

As soon as they were out of sight, Edward came across the room and pulled me into a hug, kissing every part of my neck he could reach.

"You look… breathtaking," he breathed into my neck before holding me at arms length and examining me again. "Yes, they were definitely right," he smiled crookedly

I rose and eyebrow in confusion, "Who? Right about what?"

He chuckled, leading us out of the room, "Alice and Rosalie were right about what they said; I do love it." He said, giving my hand a squeeze. "I love you,"

"I love you, too," I told him, pulling him in for a quick kiss before I pulled him out of the door. "Oh, and by the way," I said just before we got in the car, "You don't look half bad, either,"

………………………..

"So, we have some news," Edward said as we ate desert.

Rosalie had finished her chocolate cake and Emmett his while Jasper had skipped desert and Alice was busy ploughing her way through a monstrosity of a banana split. I had just finished my Baked Alaska, something that Jake's gran used to make us to go with Christmas Dinner, and Edward, like Jasper, had chosen not to order anything.

"Go on," Alice said after she had given up stuffing any more split into her mouth and set the spoon down.

"Well, Bella and I have both been thinking about what we wanted to do as a permanent career and we decided we would like to get some more qualifications, better ourselves, if you will." Edward started, "Bella has been looking at some English courses and I've not decided which field to go into yet but I'm looking into my options,"

"Good for you," Rose nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, it sounds good," Jasper said encouragingly

I smiled gratefully at them all before carrying on where Edward had left off, "Basically, what Edward was saying is that we're trying to start again, new career etc. so we were thinking about whether we should stay local or move somewhere else." I said, looking around the table at the familiar faces, "We were thinking maybe returning to somewhere near you guys, so that we can see more of each other."

The table was silent for a while before Alice burst out laughing. Edward and I exchanged worried glances and I felt myself blush. Rosalie was soon to join in Alice's laughter while Emmett and Jasper just looked amused. _Is it __**really **__that bad an idea? _I thought to myself, looking down at the hands I was wringing. Edward, sensing my discomfort, took one of my hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze while we waited for the girls to calm down and explain. I could tell Edward was a little annoyed with their response.

"Oh, Bella, Edward!" Alice giggled once she was able to talk again, "I do believe great minds think alike!"

Rosalie laughed, "Yes, but it seems we may have wrecked your plans!"

I stared at them, confused, before they began to laugh again. I sighed in frustration; I didn't understand. Edward obviously shared that frustration as he turned to Jasper and Emmett and demanded for them to explain.

"Well," Jasper said, smiling over at Alice, "what the girls mean is that we were thinking about how we didn't see you two enough, too. And, like you two, we decided to act upon it. Only, we maybe did this a little quicker than you…"

I was pretty sure my face looked as puzzled as I felt as Alice and Rosalie began to laugh again when they saw my expression.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice giggled, "we're just so happy, it can't be helped,"

"Can you just explain without the riddles and hints?" I asked politely, trying to reign in my aggravation; they obviously had a reason behind all this irrational laughing.

"We were planning on surprising you two but, it's obviously too late now, so…" Alice started but looked over to Rose to carry on.

Rose rolled her eyes, "we're moving here."

_What?_

_They're moving here?_

_**Here?**_

"What?" I asked, not sure whether I had heard her right.

"We're moving here." Rose repeated.

_They're moving here?_

_Really?_

_They're moving here._

_They're moving __**here! **_

"You're moving here!" I squeaked, pulling Rose, who was sat next to me, into a hug, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes, Bella!" Rosalie said through her giggles

"Hey, I want some love!" Alice whined, pouting playfully before she stood up and ran around the table to throw her arms around us.

"You're moving here!" I said again, still not completely over it.

They were moving here. **Here. **Where we were. **Here. **We didn't need to move. **They **were moving **Here.** We could see them whenever we wanted. We could spend as much time with them as possible. They were moving here, were Edward and I were. We could be like a family again.

I didn't realise I was crying with happiness and a little relief until Alice laughed and used a napkin to wipe the tears from my eyes. I took the napkin from her and smiled gratefully before turning to Edward and throwing my arms around him. "They're moving here!"

He laughed heartily, "Yes, Bella, my love. I heard,"

"We don't have to move!" I told him, kissing his cheek.

"No, we don't." he assured me, kissing my forehead, grinning like a maniac. I knew for a fact he was just as elated that his best friends would be so close. He was just better at controlling his emotions than me, obviously.

After I'd dried my eyes and we'd calmed down a little, I asked them why and how; I was still more than a little confused.

"We were getting sick of the distance," Alice shrugged, "we needed to see the two little love birds more often," she winked.

"What about your jobs?" I asked,

Alice and Rosalie exchanged an excited grin before turning to Edward and I, beaming.

"You'll never guess what we found an add for in a paper last month, just after you guys left."

"An add for a gay match-making site?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow at them

"No! Silly," Alice giggled, "We found an add for a shop that was on the high street here. Rose liked the look of one of the dresses in the add so we came down here, planning on surprising you two after we'd done some shopping but we never got round to it,"

I nodded and Edward told them to go on.

"Well, when we got there, there was an a 'Closing Down' banner in the window and a 'For Let' sign next to it. And then it came to us…."

"We should start up our own business, _here_!" Alice finished Rose's sentence.

Edward's eyebrows raised eyen higher and I think my eyes popped out, just like in the cartoons.

"You guys are opening a shop? Here?"

"Yes!" Alice laughed.

I squealed and Edward laughed. "That's _so _cool!" I shrieked, probably interrupting every conversation in the restaurant but I didn't care; my best friends were moving to town and opening a freaking store! And, knowing these girls, it would be one of the best stores in town. I was sure of it.

"What about you two?" Edward asked Emmett and Jasper some time later.

Emmett shrugged, "I'll find something, there's plenty of openings around here and even if I don't get the right job straight away, it'll be worth it in the end."

"Aww," I cooed, "that's so sweet!"

Rosalie nudged his shoulder as he rolled his eyes dramatically, "See, he can be a big old teddy bear sometimes!" she teased,

We all laughed while Emmett looked around uncomfortably before I asked Jasper what he was planning on doing.

"Well, I'm sure there's plenty of room for me here," he said, smiling as he watched Alice talk animatedly to Rose about their plans for the shop. He was right; there were plenty of vacancies for social workers and psychiatrists, which was what he had always wanted to do, around here.

"Oh, yeah!" Rose said, ending her conversation with Alice, "Emmett and I think we've found a place for the two of us!"

"Really?"

"Wow,"

"Where?"

A chorus of voices all said at the same time, sending the already giddy group into another bout of laughter.

We left the restaurant some hours later, when we got kicked out at closing time. We had all been talking excitedly about our plans and opportunities that we completely lost track of time and were all rather shocked when the restaurant owner told us we had to leave; it was getting into the early hours of the morning.

It wasn't until we all got back to the apartment that the time, and the numerous glasses of alcoholic beverages we had all consumed, really began to take its effect on us. We all bid each other goodnight before each couple departed, somewhat sleepily, the living room and made their way to their respective rooms.

Edward helped me out of my dress and we promptly climbed into bed, both exhausted. We both drifted off to sleep quickly, even through our excitement at the new plans. All I could think was _They're moving here! We don't have to move! We don't have to leave the other behind! We get the best of both places! _

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, cheesy as that sounds, even through my tiredness. My best friends were coming to live here and I didn't have to leave the others.

_We could be neighbours with all of our closest friends. __**All of them. **_

**So, what does everyone think to that? **

**I know this chapter was a little cheesy but hey, what's life without a little cheese here and there? :P**

**REVIEW. **

**XD**

Links:

**Rose's dress: **.com/store/ModCloth/Womens/Dresses/Solid/Pomegranate+Dress

**Alice's dress: **.com/store/ModCloth/Womens/Dresses/Printed/Ikebana+Dress

**(Okay, so the link doesn't want to work so you'll have to type 'http://www[dot]modcloth' before the link above. Sorry!)**


	32. Secrets

**Yeah, Okay, I said I'd try to get this story finished for September and guess what? It's the first and the story is still incomplete. I'm an idiot. I get it. Thing is, I underestimated how much writing it would take to get the story to the place I want it to be to finish it. Seriously underestimated it. Yeah, I know, stupid. **

**Well, I'm trying to sort it out but for now, here's chapter 32. I hope you enjoy it. **

Rose and Alice took us all down to the shop the next day. I don't know who was more excited, me or them. The place was big and spacious, with plenty of windows to let in light. The walls were all pained white but I knew the girls would soon put their mark on the place. They had big plans. They wanted this place to be talked about. They wanted people to come from a distance to see what they had to offer.

If anybody else had been going on about this kind of recognition, I would have probably been seriously doubtful about whether they had their head screwed on right but with these two, I just knew they would make it work. They were so determined and hard working, not to mention their great sense of style.

"I was thinking we could have a bit of a quirky section over here," Alice said as she flitted over to a corner of the spacious shop. She motioned towards the empty space before running over to the other side of the shop. "And maybe something a little more elegant over here?"

Rosalie was nodding, looking around he room critically, taking in ever aspect and probably imagining what could go where, what would work best and what kind of styles they should stock.

I sat with the boys, just watching what they were doing, not daring to interrupt their work. Every now and then, Emmett would get bored and start drumming on the table or kicking his feet against something, only to stop when he received a harsh, and frankly, scary, glare from either Alice or Rosalie.

Eventually, we started talking in whispers while Alice and Rosalie began to brainstorm places to get stock from and what to buy. All dull, business strategic stuff.

Not long after, the owner of the building came to meet them and they talked about rent and conditions. By this point, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I were all sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall in mind-numbing boredom. As happy as we all were for the girls, this was not the most exciting day in the world. Emmett began to bang his head against the wall in frustration before Alice came storming over to him and yanked him away.

"You are _not _ruining my shop, asshole," was all she said before she stormed off again.

Emmett looked at Jasper in exasperation. Jasper just shrugged and went back to doing nothing.

"They're just stressed." I assured Emmett

He snorted but didn't say anything. We all started talking in whispers again not long after. We talked about anything, just to kill some time.

When the owner left, he smiled nervously at us all before practically bolting from the shop. Maybe Rose and Alice had been a little intense with him? I hoped it hadn't affected their chances of getting the lease.

They emerged from the back room of the shop not long later, about mid-way through out thumbwar tournament, to announce in excited squeals that they'd gotten the lease and could start setting up the business soon. We all congratulated them, trying to convince them to go for a drink or something to commemorate but they refused, saying they needed to do some things first but they wouldn't be long.

And with that, we all sunk back into the state of pure and utter boredom while we waited for our crazy friends to do nothing in an empty shop that was now theirs.

By the time we left, Emmett was moaning about being hungry and Alice and Rosalie were ready to kill him. It was quite funny to watch, actually. Emmett would mention his stomach and Rosalie would threaten to punch her dearly beloved in the stomach. Emmett would moan about being starved and Alice would tell him if he doesn't shut up she'll sew his mouth together so that he can never talk, or more importantly, eat again. Eventually, Emmett got the message and shut up.

When we got back to the apartment, Emmett dived silently for the fridge, only to be dragged back by Rosalie.

"But, Rose!" Emmett wailed, "I'm _hungry! _I need food! _Please?_"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, amused. "You can eat after we get back from showing the others the house we liked."

I exchanged a look with Edward and looked over to see Alice and Jasper sharing a similar look.

"Why did we come all the way here if we're going straight out?" Alice asked Rosalie as she got a drink out of the fridge. Emmett watched her like a jealous hawk before turning to Rosalie and scowling at her. Rosalie laughed. Emmett scowled even more.

"Emmett has to get the realtors details and call her."

"Emmett does _not_." Emmett said defiantly, "Emmett has some things he needs to take care of."

"Like what?" Rosalie retorted, a smile still playing on her stunning features.

"Hunger." He said simply before strolling over to the fridge and swinging it open. We all watched as he took a block of cheese from the top shelf and unwrapped it before taking a monster bite out of the side.

"Eww, gross, Emmett!" I said, taking the dish cloth from the counter next to me and throwing it at him. "Other people eat that thing!"

He shrugged, unbothered. I rolled my eyes, knowing I would get nowhere explaining that others might not want cheese in their sandwiches that have Emmett's teeth marks in it. "We'll get some more later," I said quietly to Edward, earning a low chuckle from him.

Alice was watching Emmett with a disgusted expression on her face while Jasper was laughing at him. "Jaz, remind me to skip the cheese next time we eat." Alice said, still watching Emmett with dismayed eyes. Jasper laughed harder and Alice elbowed him in the ribs before picking up the phone from the counter and giving it to Rose.

"I think you better call," she told a smiling Rosalie, "your mouse boy is a little busy."

At that we all laughed. Well, all except Emmett who took time out of his precious eating schedule to stick his tongue out at her and say "Actually, I think I'm a little more than a mouse. Right, Rosie?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes as Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Rosalie who was now laughing hard. "Yeah, you're right, Rat Boy." She said before she picked up the details of the realtor from the counter and began to dial the number.

The conversation with the realtor was short and sweet and when Rose hung up she was beaming madly.

"We can go and look now," she said happily, "we just need to drop by the office first to pick up the keys to unlock."

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all nodded and started making our way towards the door while Rosalie snatched the cheese form Emmett and put it in the bin.

"You're paying for the replacement," she told him before taking his hand and dragging him after us through the door.

………………………………..

"I love it!" Alice squealed, looking around at spacious, airy flat.

The place was only one bedroom but the whole place was quite large. Like at the shop, there were a lot of windows, letting in bucket loads of light and making the place feel fresh and bright.

The furnishings were simple and minimalist, with the dark woods contrasting the light walls and floors. Everything was very cubist and modern. It was very Them.

"Me too," Rosalie grinned, "What do you think?" she turned to Edward and I.

"I think its perfect," I told her, grinning. She returned my grin before Edward agreed with me, saying he could see them living here perfectly. This seemed to please her as she skipped off to Emmett and hugged him tightly.

"What do you think? Should we get it?" she asked him as he looked around. He was still sulky from the cheese incident but he seemed to lighten up when she asked.

"Yes, if you like it, I love it." Emmett told her, kissing her head lightly, earning a chorus of "Awww!"s from us all. He blushed slightly and looked away, making us all laugh.

After another long visit to 'imagine' things as they could, and hopefully will, be, we left the house and started to head to get some food.

"Where does everyone want to go?" I asked, trying to decipher which direction we should go in when we got to the main part of town where all the restaurants were. Alice shrugged, Rosalie looked thoughtful and Emmett looked positively ecstatic that we were _finally _getting some food.

"Actually," Edward began, "the guys and I have somewhere we need to go. How about we meet you at home later? We can get some food on the way back?"

I started to ask what was so important and why he hadn't mentioned it to me before but was interrupted by Emmett's loud, frustrated moan. "I'm _hungry_!" he growled, "Seriously, don't you people understand? I. Need. Food. _Now._!"

I giggled and Rosalie rolled her eyes while Edward looked at him with what looked like pleading eyes. Emmett rolled his eyes before looking over at Jasper who shrugged. Emmett let out an exasperated sigh before he said "You better hope we get some decent food and in some big-ass quantity otherwise you're absolutely _dead_."

Edward smiled at him, "Thanks," I head him say quietly. Emmett looked annoyed but nodded, acknowledging him.

"Where're you going?" I asked him, still confused, "You didn't say anything about this earlier."

Edward hugged me tightly, kissing my forehead before stepping away and saying "We have some guy stuff we need to do."

I narrowed by eyes at him and he squirmed slightly under my glare. Judging by the expressions on the other guys faces, Rose an Alice were doing the same.

"I'll explain everything later, honest." Edward assured me, hugging me again but this time, it was more of a 'goodbye' hug, letting me know I would not win this one.

I sighed, "Fine. See you later." I looked away, slightly annoyed, to see the girls were pretty much behaving the same way. So I wasn't just being ridiculous. Well, maybe I was, but at least I wasn't the only one being ridiculous.

"Its just guy stuff." Edward told me again, "You girls can have fun, just the three of you, and we'll see you later. Okay?"

I nodded, stifling a sigh and put a fake smile on my face, not wanting him to feel as though I didn't want him to go; I did. I just wanted to know _why _they were going. I wanted to be in on the secret. "Yeah,"

We watched the three of them go, all wearing a similar sulky expression. When we exchanged looks, I couldn't help but giggle at the three of us, setting the others off too. By the time we decided where to go and actually went there, we were no longer annoyed at the three of the guys and were too busy giggling to wonder where they were.

Well. Almost. We did speculate a _tiny _bit.

"Where _are _they?" Alice moaned as she finished her meal. Rosalie and I laughed; this was about the fifth time she'd started this and each time we'd come up with some obscure explanation for their mysterious 'Guy' trip and end up in fits of laughter.

"Alice, forget it." Rosalie said, "We're driving ourselves crazy. We should just ask when we get home."

Alice sighed, "Edward will probably tell them not to tell us."

"Why would he?" I asked, puzzled, "Its only a guys day, he's told me about what they've done before. Well, the censored version, anyway."

Rosalie laughed while Alice gave me an 'Are you stupid?' look. "What?!" I demanded, fidgeting under her glare.

"They're not having a real guys day!" She practically shouted she was so frustrated. I couldn't tell whether her frustration was directed at my ignorance or the guys secret keeping.

I looked over at Rose with a perplexed look on my face and she shrugged. I looked back at Alice who had managed to reign in her temper a little now that people were looking over at us, giving us nervous glances. "What're they doing, then?" I asked her, filled with both confusion and dread. What _were _they doing that was so secretive they couldn't tell us about it? Weren't they supposed to trust us?

"Bella, don't worry," Rosalie said soothingly, obviously detecting my panic. "Its nothing serious, okay? Its just a stupid thing they don't want us to know about. Its probably something like they're sneaking off to the arcade and don't want to tell us because we think it's a waste of money." She smiled kindly at me and Alice stroked my hair gently.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to upset you." She said, "I was just trying to get to the bottom of it. Its probably nothing."

I smiled at them gratefully as the panic started to seep away and I felt calmer a little bad for doubting the guys. "Thanks, guys,"

They grinned at me before the waiter arrived to take our desert orders. I had a Vanilla ice cream, Alice had a banana split and Rosalie had some chocolate cake. By the time we left, we were all hyped up on E-numbers and laughter.

"Do you know what I think we should do?" Rosalie said on the way home. Alice and I gave her questioning glances. "I think we should _make _them tell us what they did today." Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Alice and I burst into laughter as she told us what she had in mind and we only just managed to calm ourselves down before we got to the apartment where the guys were waiting.

Inside, Jasper and Emmett were lounging on the sofas and Alice and Rose walked up to them, beginning the plan. Alice whispered something into Jasper's ear and Rose planted on hell of a kiss on a very shocked Emmett. Their faces were priceless. I giggled before turning and looking for Edward. I found him sprawled on our bed, watching some TV programme. _This'll make everything easier. _

He smiled as he saw me come through the door and patted the space next to him. Grinning, I climbed onto the bed next to him, looking at the TV for moment or two.

"How come you're not with the others?" I asked, my nerve failing me a little.

I felt him shrug next to me, "I didn't want to watch 'Pimp my Ride'."

"Oh." I said lamely, feeling suddenly very nervous.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked, hugging me tightly.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself and reminding myself that I wanted to know what had happened today. That thought gave me some confidence and I turned around and kissed Edward roughly, taking advantage of his surprise and climbing over him so that I was braced against his chest.

"Bel-?" he started but was silenced again by another kiss. He seemed to loosen up a little but I could still tell he was confused. I moved down to his neck and started to kiss and suck on every available part of skin. He let out a gasp and I smiled against his skin.

I unbuttoned his shirt and began to kiss along his chest as he lay, motionless. He was still clueless. Well, good.

"Bella? Are you feeling okay?" he asked, letting out a shaky laugh.

"Yes," I said against his chest before I moved back up to his lips.

"Your - not still - upset – about - earlier?" he asked between kisses. I laughed, and told him 'No'. "G-good," he stammered, his breathing rugged.

"Did you have a nice day?" I asked him as I settled down a little and began kissing him a little more chastely. I felt him nod. Or, try to. "What did you do?" I asked, hoping that was subtle enough. Apparently, it wasn't.

He stiffened beneath me before smiling against my lips and pulling away, "That's what this is about?" he asked, looking incredibly dishevelled.

"No." I said defiantly, kissing him again.

"You're lying." He laughed as he kissed me back this time.

"I'm only half lying," I told him truthfully as he spun us around so he was leaning over me. _Damn, _I thought, _mission failed. _

He chuckled against my lips as my breathing began to get uneven. He knew he was winning.

"So, what _did _you do today?" I asked breathlessly, trying to save part of the mission from failure.

Edward began to kiss down my neck and across my collarbone, leaving me struggling even more for breath. I temporarily forgot the point of all of this and closed my eyes in content before Edward muttered "Do you _really _want to know?". My eyes shot open and I nodded, not sure whether my voice would work if I tried speaking.

"Well," he said as he started to nip at my neck, making me gasp, "Guess what?"

"What?" I breathed, totally lost in the moment until he laughed and said "It's a secret."

I gasped, pushing him off of me, suddenly angry. Not so much at him, but at my failed mission.

"Bella!" He laughed, trying to pull me closer to him again so we could carry on. I pushed him further away, wanting to find Rose and Alice to see if they'd had any more luck than I had. They would have probably gotten somewhere by now, anyway. I was sure they didn't get beaten by the guys when it came to these kind of things. They wouldn't completely forget their name as soon as the other one turned the tables.

"Hey," he said gently, pulling me into a hug as I got up off the bed, "Don't be upset; it's nothing personal." He assured me, kissing me gently on the lips. I sighed against his lips and hugged him back. "Don't be angry,"

"I'm not angry at you," I told him truthfully as I hugged him closer, "I'm angry that the mission failed."

We both laughed at that and he bent down to kiss me quickly but deeply before pulling away and saying "Sorry about that," still chuckling.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door, "I need to talk to Rose and Alice," I told him as he watched me with amused eyes.

"To see whether their mission failed, too?" he laughed.

I giggled, "You know us very well,"

He nodded at that, pulling me into another hug and kissing my forehead before letting me go. I beamed at him for a moment before opening the door to find Rosalie and Alice sitting at the table, heads together, and talking in hushed tones. _They must have found out! _

I rushed over to them. "Well?" I asked, excited.

They exchanged a quick glance, one they obviously thought I would miss, before shrugging.

"It was like we said, they did nothing much all day." Rosalie said, looking away.

I raised an eyebrow at them suspiciously, wanting to get out of them whatever they'd gotten out of the guys. "So, what was this _nothing_?" I asked, watching them closely.

They both looked panicked for a moment before Rosalie composed herself and said "They went to the Arcade, like we said."

I looked between them for a long moment. I knew they were lying and they both knew I didn't believe them but I didn't say anything; well aware it wouldn't get me anywhere. I slumped down on one of the chairs and leant my head on my palm, sighing hopelessly.

"I guess I'm the only not in on it, then." I thought aloud, not knowing whether to be annoyed or upset. Rosalie and Alice exchanged a worried look before they looked at someone behind me and walked away.

A strong pair of pale arms closed around me, pulling me into an awkward hug, before Edward stood me up and turned me around, kissing me lightly, obviously trying to cheer me up.

As much as I hate to admit it. It worked. A little.

**A penny for your thoughts? **


	33. The singularity is near

6 weeks later, I ambled into Rose and Alice's new shop, dressed in scruffy jeans and a plain shirt with an arm full of dust sheets and throws. Edward came in behind me with Jasper and Emmett, all carrying the paint tins and brushes we'd bought earlier that day. Rose and Alice told them where to put everything while I started to put down the sheets I hoped would prevent any paint splatters on the floor. After a few trips to and from the car later, we had all the stuff we'd bought in the shop laid out; the paint tins were in front of the right walls so that we didn't have to move them as we went along and a big old pile of brushes, rollers and extra sheets were by the door. Rose, Alice and I all beamed at each other before turning to the boys and demanding that they leave.

They all laughed lightly before saying goodbye to each of their partners and leaving us to decorate, waving through the window as they went past.

As soon as they were gone, Rose and Alice burst into excited screams and I laughed as I watched them jump around. When they calmed down, we set about deciding which wall we should paint first.

We came to a decision quickly; thanks to our recent weeks, we'd all become pretty good at this kind of thing.

A month ago, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett had all returned home and packed their things. Rose and Emmett had moved from their place into the one they loved down the street to mine and Edward's apartment while Alice and Jasper had found a lovely small place about 10 minutes away from Rose's. Since then, it'd been a case of all hands on deck as we tried to decorate their homes in exactly the way they wanted them. Everyone spent every ounce of their spare time at Rose's and then Alice's, trying to make everything perfect for them. Now that both their homes were their ideal of perfect, we could move on to the shop, which they were aiming to open as soon as possible. This time, however, it was a girls only project and we'd ordered the males to stay away unless they were helping us carrying things about or open paint tins. As we began to paint the first wall closest to the door, it was safe to say that we all felt like little decorating geniuses.

We worked reasonably quickly and had the stereo blasting out as we danced and sang. Anyone looking through the window from the street would have thought we were crazy but it didn't bother us; we were all so excited about this that we didn't care in the slightest. Although I wasn't part of this business they had going, I already felt so involved and excited. I knew this was going to be the best thing for the both of them and they would be ecstatic with this place for years to come.

I had also begun to follow my dreams; I'd started taking an English Lit and language course at a local college and found it hard to believe sometimes that this was my life. If you had asked me if I thought my life would be like this a year ago, when I was living with James and Victoria in my own personal hell, I would have laughed at you and told you to go see a doctor but now… Now I had the perfect life; amazing friends, a wonderful home, the perfect boyfriend and I had escaped. Victoria and James didn't even enter my head any more. I was a whole new person and I could never thank Edward or the others enough for giving me the chance to be like this.

We worked for a few hours, laughing and joking while we painted until we grew hungry.

"I don't think we'll be welcomed many places as covered in paint as we are," Alice giggled as she wiped her hands on a rag. Rose and I both looked down at our splattered clothes and joined in her laughter; I had paint all down my trousers where I'd be unconsciously wiping my hands and Rose had paint all up her arms and all over her shirt.

"Sandwiches from the shop it is," I laughed and the others agreed. We walked around the corner to a small shop that sold food and each bought a pre-packed sandwich and a drink. We ambled back to the shop and sat on the floor in the middle of the room to eat, each of us even hungrier than we had thought.

"I wonder what the guys are doing," I thought aloud after I had finished my sandwich.

Rose and Alice exchanged a quick glance that I think they assumed I'd missed before Rose shrugged and said "Probably just another guys day,"

Alice agreed and I raised an eyebrow. So it was another case of everyone knowing what was going on while I sat clueless. They still hadn't told me what had been going off on the last 'Guys day' when they had supposedly been at the Arcade. Everyone but me knew the real story.

"Another secret from Bella, then?" I said, not realising how annoyed I was until I heard the sharp tone in my voice. Rose and Alice shared a guilty look but neither of them said anything. I sighed and stood up, going over to carry on painting where we left off. Rose and Alice soon joined me but didn't say anything. We painted in silence for a while before Rose let out an exasperated sigh and put down her brush.

"Bella, we're sorry." She said, turning me around, "We want to tell you but we can't. Okay?"

I nodded, "I know you can't tell me. I just wish you could."

It was Alice's turn to speak, "So do we."

"Why can't I know?" I whined.

Nobody answered so I carried on.

"Why don't the guys want me to know? Don't they trust me?"

"No! Of course they trust you, Bella!" Alice replied, pulling me into a hug

"Look, Bella, we can't tell you so we're not going to. But just remember that it's nothing to be worried about, okay?" Rose said, joining the hug

I glared at them both for a second before softening my expression and nodding. They both smiled gratefully and we went back to painting, none of us in high spirits- me in particular – but the awkwardness was gone. I didn't feel angry at them. I just felt left out. Silly, really.

We left the shop some hours later. Rose begged me to come back to hers first but I declined, wanting to see Edward desperately. When I got home, the apartment was empty and I sat, waiting for Edward for a while in the living room, feeling lonely. I knew it was silly to still be upset by the secret keeping as I knew if it was important I would have been told but I couldn't help feeling annoyed and jealous that Edward had told Rose and Alice instead of me.

Eventually, I got tired of waiting and went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I made some pasta and garlic bread and blasted out Mars Argo on the stereo while I ate. It wasn't until I was washing the pots that I heard the door open and close. Edward called hello from the door and in a few seconds he had his arms around me, pulling me back into him.

"Hey," he whispered against my neck as I relaxed into his embrace.

"Hi," I replied, turning around so I could hug him properly. "How was your day?" I asked after a while.

"Good. Yours?" he asked, a smiled playing on his lips

"Oh, it was good," I told him, deciding to forget the small matter of being excluded and smile instead. "We got a lot of painting done."

"What, on the walls or yourselves?" he joked, laughing magically.

I blushed, "It's only a little bit of paint," I squirmed, looking down at my jeans.

He laughed, "Of course, and I suppose the blue nose is intentional, too?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. Laughing, he steered me into the living room and stood me in front of the mirror so that I could see my reflection. I burst into laughter as soon as I saw the blue streak stretching from my ear to nose. Edward joined my laughter as I walked through to the bathroom and fished out a face wipe. Edward followed me and took the wipe from my hand, chuckling softly as he wiped the paint from my face.

"How didn't you notice this?" he asked, laughing softly

I shrugged, smiling gently back, "I'm not sure. I was spacing out a little earlier, though." I admitted, thinking back to the morbid afternoon and instantly wishing I hadn't; a wave of disappointment washed over me and I felt suddenly very left out.

Edward watched my face closely as I thought and eventually hugged me tightly, saying, "I heard about that; Rose called me on my way home and said you weren't especially happy. She wanted me to cheer you up." He chuckled and I smiled back, trying my best to get over the feelings that had taken me.

"It doesn't matter; I'm just tired; I've had a long day." I told him, kissing his cheek and stepping out of his hug.

He pulled me back into a hug and began to kiss along my neck, causing me to giggle.

"Well, then relax; take a long, hot bath and don't even dare lift another finger all night." He said against my skin. I laughed some more as his breath tickled my skin and agreed softly. I felt his smile against my neck.

"Good." He said, pulling away, "And I don't want you to do anything tomorrow; I want you in an excellent mood for tomorrow night. Relaxed and stress-free, please."

I frowned, "What're we doing tomorrow night?" I asked him, trying to wrack my brains for anything that rang a bell.

He smiled crookedly and kissed my forehead, "We're going to dinner with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper."

"On a Sunday Night?"

"Yep, we've all been so busy recently; I figured we could really do with some down-time." He told me, smiling crookedly. "Plus, I kind of have a surprise for you…"

I raised an eyebrow. "A surprise?"

"Yeah," he laughed,

"Does this have anything to do with what you've disallowed Rose and Alice to talk to me about?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Why, Isabella, I have no idea what you're on about!" he said, feigning shock and grinning mischievously "I would never deny you anything." He whispered, kissing my cheek lightly

I rolled my eyes, smiling despite myself, "Well, you better hurry up and tell me what's going on 'cause, I'll warn you; I'm getting ratty."

Laughing, he kissed my lips softly before letting go of me and walking to the door. "You. Bath. Now." He said before he left the room, leaving me standing in the middle of the room grinning like an idiot.

Shaking my head, I started to run the bath and grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard. I took off my makeup while I waited for the bath to fill and thought about what I would wear tomorrow. Thinking about how I might actually be in on the secret made me feel good, in a childish way, and I was able to relax once I got in the bath.

I really was excited, now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, Edward and I slept in late and when we finally did wake up, we didn't get out of bed for hours, choosing to stay and cuddle for a while instead. Once we were up, Edward made us some breakfast while I watched him from the kitchen bar, conversation flowing freely.

We snuggled on the sofa all day, watching films, talking and joking until Alice and Rosalie turned up in the afternoon and told Edward to leave so we could get ready together. Edward rolled his eyes and I gave him a pleading look, hoping he would come up with some kind of excuse so that I wouldn't have to go through yet another day of Bella Barbie but he left quickly, giving me a small peck on the lips by way of goodbye.

I glared at his back as he walked from the apartment.

"Right, Bella, I brought my curlers, go and plug them in." Rose ordered me as soon as the door was shut and Edward's footsteps had faded down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and took her curling irons from her, taking them through to mine and Edward's room and plugging them in, placing them on the dressing table in front of the mirror.

I quickly tidied up the room while I waited for the others to join me, not wanting them to see what a mess the place was. I could hear Rosalie talking at Alice about her plans for my hair while Alice babbled about my make up.

Seriously, as much as I hated to admit it, I would be totally lost without these two. Especially when it came to this type of thing.

They came through to my room as I was picking up clothes from the floor and they each stopped in the doorway, looked around knowingly before sitting on the bed with a smirk on their faces.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"Nothing," they said in sync.

I rolled my eyes and sat in front of the mirror. "Okay then, bring on the torture," I joked. Now it was their turn to roll their eyes but they joined me at the mirror and Rosalie began to toy with my hair while Alice inspected some of the cosmetics she'd brought with her.

Half an hour later, my hair and makeup was done and Rosalie was working with her own hair while Alice stood in front of my wardrobe, inspecting my dresses. I had decided not to bother going shopping for the occasion so I had to wear something I already had.

"I think you should wear this," Alice said, taking out my blue dress which I hadn't worn in a while. "Edward loves you in this," she assured me, smiling and pushing it into my hands before she went to the dresser to start on her own makeup.

I thanked her before I headed to the bathroom to change. Once I had the dress on and got a proper look at the whole ensemble, I had to admit I did look pretty good. Damn, those girls knew how to work magic.

I skipped from the bathroom as Alice was doing her hair, already in her dress, and Rosalie was just pulling on her dress. They both looked stunning.

"Can you zip me up, Bella?" Rosalie asked as she saw me in the doorway.

"sure," I said as I went to her and pulled the zip up. She let her hair fall as I finished and turned around to survey her work.

"You look perfect," she grinned, holding me at arms length

I grinned, "You, too. Both of you."

Alice sent me a grateful smile and Rosalie squeezed my hand before she let go and put her shoes on, tossing me a pair as well.

"So, have you guessed what the surprise is?" Alice asked as I strapped up my dangerous heels.

"Nope," I admitted, turning to the mirror to inspect my make up once more before we left "It's probably something small, though. I don't see why he'd feel the need to do anything big."

I saw the two of them share a smile in the mirror and I rolled my eyes; of course they would know what this is all about.

**Penny for your thoughts?**

**So, I want to know what YOU think the surprise is.**

**Give it a go.**

**It's not hard!**

**:)**


	34. Finality

**Right, Ladies (and gentlemen? If you're there?) welcome to the final chapter of Places to go, People to forget. It feels so weird to be ending this story after 10 long months! I'm sorry this has taken such a long time, I've been trying to get this just right and I hope that this lives up to everyone's expectations. :)**

We got a cab to the restaurant and Edward, Jasper and Emmett met us there, just as Rosalie and Alice had demanded. Apparently, the guys seeing us would 'ruin the surprise of our outfits', despite the fact that they'd seen all of dresses before, on numerous occasions. I didn't think it was safe for me to mention this to either of the girls.

We hadn't been to this restaurant before but I could tell from the outside that it was posh and refined. The building was old, with big bay windows that looked into the dining room which was decorated to match the era of the building. The intricacy of the decorations assured me that my dress would not look out of place (and if it did, it was because I was under dressed) but also made me slightly nervous about going in; I didn't want to tear down the place with my typical clumsy Bella ways.

Inside, the guys were waiting for us. They all had on familiar suits and looked particularly at ease in the beautifully decorated surrounds. Well, all expect Emmett – he was busy pulling angrily at his bow tie and seemed very close to having some kind of tantrum.

"I don't see why we had to dress up for this; we look like such gits!" Emmett wailed loudly to the other guys, turning the head of the main waitress and earning a disgraced look "The girls wouldn't think any less of us if we were wearing shorts! I look like I just came from a funeral!"

Jasper elbowed Emmett harshly when he noticed us coming through the door, bringing his attention to us. Unsurprisingly, Emmett promptly forgot about the criminal bow tie and stared unashamedly at Rosalie who laughed at his reaction and went to him to sort out the collar and tie. Alice danced over to Jasper and they hugged quietly while I slowly made my way over to a smiling Edward, walking carefully in my heels.

"You look stunning," Edward smiled as he kissed my cheek lightly,

"Thank you, but you won't be saying that when I'm lying on the floor with a broken ankle and covered in food, while the angry owner shouts at me for ruining his restaurant and probably damaging some kind of priceless antique." I assured him, hugging him softly.

Edward led me towards the main waitress as he chuckled quietly, "Don't worry, love, I won't let you fall."

"I think the heels are the ones with the power to make that decision," I muttered quietly as he gave his name to the waitress and she checked the system for our reservation.

Fifteen minutes later, we were sat at our table, sipping our drinks while people fussed around us, setting the table according to the meals we had ordered. Once they had left, Rosalie quickly took the Steak Knife from Emmett's place setting and put it on her own, shrugging off our looks of amusements and Emmett's objections.

"He'll only injure somebody," she shrugged, smiling sweetly and kissing Emmett on the cheek when he jutted out his bottom lip and sat sulking.

"Such a child," Edward laughed in my ear as he continued to ignore Rosalie's attempt at distracting him.

By the time the food had come, however, Emmett was back to his bubbly self and was no longer acting like a sulky five year old. As they placed our food in front of us, I could see his eyes widen in excitement as he took in the sight of his steak with all the trimmings. His eyes fixed on the knife next to Rose and he licked his lips greedily, making us all laugh.

"Calm down there, boy," Alice teased, patting his head lightly

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett before handing over the knife "Be careful," she cautioned him.

Emmett snorted, "When am I ever _not _careful?" he asked as he practically snatched the knife from Rosalie's hand, very nearly taking some of her fingers off. She pulled her hand back sharply, glaring at him angrily

"When of course," Rosalie snarled,

I bit back a smile and could see Edward and Alice doing the same while Jasper didn't bother. Stupidly, he let out a low chuckle and Rosalie's head snapped up to look at him. Her glare shut him up.

Our main meals had us all moaning and signing in delight as we ate, they were all beautifully cooked and presented, so much even that Alice and I were hesitant to even begin eating in case we wrecked the stunning food art they had going on. Eventually though, we managed to take a bite and quickly forgot our worries; the food was mouth-wateringly good.

I was first to finish after Emmett, much to the surprise of the others, and sat back, lightly rubbing my stuffed stomach in a very unladylike manner as the others carried on eating, chuckling at my behaviour.

"Had enough, love?" Edward teased as he finished his meal and put down his knife and fork. I smiled at him in answer, still lightly rubbing my stomach, too stuffed to really speak. "No desert, then?"

I straightened by back, "Desert?" I asked seriously, "They do desert?" Edward laughed quietly and Alice burst into peels of laughter at my greed but I was too fussed about the prospect of having a desert. I mean, if the meals are that good, what about the _desert_? Mouth-watering _and_ bad for you? Yes, please.

"Yes, Bella, they do deserts," Edward told me, "Do you want one?"

I bit my lip nervously, looking around the stunning bank breaking restaurant and fought an internal battle. _So, what'll it be, Swan? _I thought to myself, _Have a desert or Have enough money to buy food for the next week? _

"Bella?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Well," I began nervously, "Its- its a bit expensive, I don't want to…"

Edward laughed and beckoned a waiter over, "Can we have some Desert Menus, please?"

The waiter nodded and walked away swiftly, leaving me grinning, despite my guilt at the money. "The price doesn't matter, tonight," Edward told me, pulling my face towards him and kissing me lightly on the lips. I grinned happily and squeezed his hand under the table by way of thanks.

"Did I ever mention I love you, Edward?" I giggled,

"Once or twice," he replied, smiling crookedly and squeezing my hand in return

When the waiter returned with the menus, I grabbed mine eagerly and began to scour through the pages, searching for just the right dish. After much deliberation, I managed to get the list down to three.

"I just can't choose!" I moaned to the others, who all thought this was pretty amusing. Well, apart from Emmett; he seemed to understand the brutality of the decision. Baked Alaska, Banana Split or Treacle Steamed pudding with custard?

"Just have them all, then," Alice suggested.

My eyes bugged out at the concept; all of those luscious deserts - MINE.

There was no way I would possibly be able to eat it.

"No, I've eaten too much already; I'd be sick." I said sadly,

"I have a solution," Rosalie offered as I took a swig of my drink, "Emmett can be Baked Alaska, I'll be Banana Split and Edward can be Treacle Steamed pudding with custard."

"Ex-excuse me?" I asked, horrified, choking on my drink "Rose, I love you and all but… you're not really – desert?"

The guys started laughing loudly, attracting attention from other tables, while Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice giggled softly.

"Oh, silly Bella," Alice laughed, "She meant for you to do 'Eeny, Meeny Miny, Moe'!"

"What?" I asked, confused, "What's 'Eeny Meeny Miny Moe?"

Now it was Alice's turn to roll her eyes, "They counting game, silly!"

"Huh?" I asked, still not getting it,

"You know, the rhyme you use to pick things out?" Rosalie offered,

"Erm, no. Should I?"

"Well, that's what most children used when playing Tag or something," Alice laughed,

"Oh." I replied. "Nobody ever taught it me" I shrugged, "And I still don't know what desert I'm going to have,"

"Ready to order?" the waiter asked as he walked over, flipping open his posh notebook

"Not yet," Edward told him, "A few more minutes, please,"

The waiter nodded and left, leaving me to carry on puzzling over desert and now 'Eeny Meeny Miny Moe' or whatever it was.

"Seriously, you don't know what it is?" Jasper asked,

I shook my head "Well, I didn't really go to school that much when I was young, and by the time I went regularly I guess my friends were too old for that kind of thing." I shrugged, "Plus, Victoria and James were hardly the type of people to teach me stuff like that"

Alice shook her head, "It's a childhood must-have I'm afraid, Bella."

"A playground essential," Rosalie agreed, "Make sure to teach your kids, Bella, otherwise they'll be as clueless as you," she teased, nudging my shoulder playfully.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "And if I don't know the rhyme, how am I supposed to teach my kids?"

"Edward will teach the kids," Alice shrugged. Everyone looked at her, shocked, and she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like they're ever going to be with anyone but each other." She said, pointing at Edward and I.

I blushed crimson but couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face when I looked over at Edward. He mirrored my smile, making my heart race. He kissed my hand lightly just as the waiter appeared once again, only to be shooed away; I still hadn't gotten to the bottom of my desert dilemma.

"Okay, lets get this desert sorted," I laughed as I tore my gaze away from Edward, still smiling and flushed,

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Alice suggested, gesturing as she said it

I exchanged a look with the others before nodding and setting down the rules.

"Best of five. The Desert which wins most is the desert I'll get, okay people?" I asked, deadly serious. They all nodded, Rosalie and Edward suppressing grins at my ridiculousness while Emmett looked just as serious as me.

"Right, play your best." I told them before they put their closed fists in the middle of the table, ready to play.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They chanted together as they began, drawing on 'Scissors'. Rose drew a rock while Edward and Emmett drew scissors. Rose grinned triumphantly and I nudged her arm in encouragement.

"Banana Split one, Baked Alaska and Treacle Steamed Pudding with custard nil." Jasper said aloud, keeping score.

Five minutes and four intense games later, we had a winner.

"Woo! Baked Alaska it is!" Emmett whooped, laughing in victory before shaking hands with the other contestants. "Bella's having me!"

Edward rolled his eyes and beckoned the waiter over and we finally ordered desert, Baked Alaska for me, Chocolate sponge for Alice and Emmett, Banana Split for Rosalie, Vanilla Slice for Jasper and Treacle Steamed pudding and custard for Edward.

If I thought the main meals were good, well the deserts were _heaven_. I ate every inch of my Baked Alaska, scraping my plate clean to get every last bit. Today I was a pig.

When finished, Edward sat back, full, leaving a small bit of Treacle pudding in the bottom of his bowl. I eyed it greedily.

"Do you want it, Bella?" He asked, laughing,

"Can I have it?" I asked, laughing too

Edward chuckled again, straightening up and scooping up the remaining pudding on his spoon. "You don't even have to ask," He said as he brought the spoon to my lips and touched it to my mouth so that I could open up. I smiled gratefully before opening my mouth greedily.

"You're amazing," I said after I'd eaten the delicious remains of the pudding

"What? Me or the Treacle pudding?" Edward chuckled as I hit his arm playfully

Not long after we had finished, a band started playing somewhere up the front of the room and Alice and Rosalie dragged Jasper and Emmett off to dance, much to their annoyance. Edward and I opted to stay at the table and watched the girls laugh and joke as the boys danced sulkily.

After a while, Edward took my hand and stood up, pulling me gently with him. I gave him a puzzled look but he just smiled in response and began to lead me away, in the opposite direction to the dance floor.

He lead me through a door and out into a beautiful garden, lit with lanterns that brought out all of the vivid colours of the garden, despite the time and dark of the night. He lead me down a narrow path, further into the garden. The only sounds were the sounds of the night and we were the only people out here; everyone else was having fun on the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" I laughed, still holding his hand as he took a right,

"Where we can be alone," Edward replied, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it lightly.

"We _are _alone," I told him, giggling,

"Yes, but not quite alone enough,"

I didn't argue with that and followed him through the garden until he lead us to a pretty, white bandstand in the centre of the garden. It was well lit up and there were soft blue ribbons trailed along the banisters. We were surrounded by the colours of the silent garden and the shelter made me feel even more cut off from the world, as if there was only us.

We could hear the music from the inside faintly as Edward led me to the middle of the stand, putting one hand on my waist and mine on his. He then took my spare hand in his and pulled me closer so we could start dancing. I rested my head on his chest and smiled as he turned and swirled us softly.

"Thank you for tonight, Edward," I said after a while, smiling into his chest, "It was well worth the wait."

"Well, I know you hate surprises but I had hoped this would be nice enough to temporarily forget your aversion." He said against my cheek, the smile audible in his voice

"It was perfect," I told him, leaning up to kiss him softly

"Well, good," he chuckled, "But, I'm afraid the surprise isn't quite over just yet,"

"What?" I began "Oh, Edward, tonight has been plenty enough, I…" Edward silenced me with his lips before pulling away and taking something from his pocket. He grinned crookedly and my heart raced so fast I was sure he would be able to hear it.

As he lowered himself down onto one knee I let out a small squeak, completely overwhelmed with emotion.

"Edward," I choked as my eyes began to well up with tears and I smiled down at him as he opened a small black box in his hand.

"Isabella Swan," he began, "I promise to love you forever… every day of forever. Will you marry me?"

The tears washed down my face as I looked down at the ring which sparkled in the dim light. The face was long and oval, set with a slanting row of glittering round stones. The band was gold – delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it.

I smiled down at his loving face, wiping away the tears of happiness that stained my cheeks and, using his earlier words, whispered "You don't even have to ask."

A grin broke across his face, making him look angelic and joyous "Is that a yes?" he asked, still down on one knee.

I giggled angelically and nodded, "Yes,"

Laughing brilliantly, he stood up and wrapped me in his arms, picking me up and spinning me around in joy. When he put me down, he took the beautiful ring from the box and slid it onto my left hand, smiling in a way that made him look so glorious I was knocked breathless.

We both gazed down at what was now my ring, smiling and completely overwhelmed wit.

"I love you," Edward whispered blissfully as he leaned down to kiss me softly,

"I love you, too," I laughed against his lips "Forever and forever and forever,"

"Sounds exactly right to me," Edward whispered, kissing me more deeply and crushing me to him as we began our 'Forever'.

**Aww, Soppyness. :)**

**A penny for your thoughts?**

**(I hope I did this justice)**


End file.
